La première année de lycée
by LadyCats
Summary: Qu'es qui peu ce passer en une année? En tout cas pleins de choses .
1. Septembre

La Première année de lycée.

Le collège est maintenant finis pour les deux super-héros, maintenant ils montaient d'un grade, ils font au lycée, l'école des grands comme on dit si bien, là où c'est les meilleures années de notre vie et je peux vous dire que ma première année de lycée était super. Beaucoup de choses ont changeait et Alya se sont rapprochait pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci Marinette n'avais pas changeait toujours timide devant Adrien. Adrien était un peu plus libre dans son emploi du temps et se sentait un plus comme chat noir. Bien sûr, Alya tenait toujours le Ladyblog et. Nino commençait à animer des soirées en tant que DJ.

C'était au mois septembre, il fessait assez bon pour la saison. Alya et. Marinette préparait une surprise pour le 16e anniversaire de Nino. Adrien essayait de ne pas faire de gaffe devant lui et qu'il ne prévoit rien pour samedi. Ils avaient prévu de passaient la soirée dans une boîte de nuit leurs premières. Ils avaient bien sûr demandaient l'accord à leurs parents à une condition pas d'alcool. Nino posait souvent des questions pour savoir la vérité car il se doutait bien qu'il se passait des choses dans son dos. Adrien était quelque fois prêt à craquer mais arrivait à contrôler et disait des sous-entendus.

Les filles étaient dans la chambre à choisirent une tenue pour Marinette. Elle était nerveuse, car Adrien serait avec elle toute la soirée. Elle ne voulait pas en faire trop et ne pas être provocante pour lui plaire. Alya fouillait dans la garde-robe. Quand elle voit un short blanc en dentelle avec un haut bustier blanc avec des petites fleurs partout ainsi que des escarpins noirs.

\- Voilà ce que tu vas mettre ! En lui montrant .

Marinette regardait dans sa direction. Elle faisait les gros yeux.

\- Quoi mais tu es malade !

\- Mais non, je suis parfaitement bien. Sourit-elle en lui donnant la tenue.

\- Non, mais je ne vais pas mettre ça . En regardant la tenue bizarrement.

\- Si, tu vas la mettre. En posant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ok a une condition que toi tu mets la même chose que moi. En croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- c'est-à-dire ?

Cette fois c'est à elle de regardait dans son armoire. Heureusement pour elle faisait la même taille. Elle regarde entre tous ces vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombait sur une robe. Elle était en bustier court devant et long derrière couleur blanche et à trouvait également des escarpins noirs. Elle avait une expression normale, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas aussi provocant que sa tenue, mais elle savait que sa plairait à Nino.

\- Cela n'a rien de provocant. Dit Alya en regardant sa tenue.

\- Je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu n'as jamais mis de robe. Sourit-elle.

\- comme je n'ai jamais marché avec des talons, tout comme toi.

\- On a cas s'entraîner alors, que on doit danser avec.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Mari.

Les deux jeunes filles mirent les talons. Il y a eu quelques chutes au début mais elle ont trouvaient leurs équilibre avec les talons. Après plus de 1h aller avaient réussi à marcher avec mais les ampoules, les pieds en sang et le mal de pied était là. Après cela, elles se maquillaient. Marinette porter un rouge à lèvres rose pâle avec un fard à paupières gris, mascara et trait d'eye-liner. Pour Alya, elle a également mis un fard à paupières mais dorée avec un peu de noir au bout et un trait d'eye-liner avec un rouge a lèvres de couleur rouge. Ensuite, elle installe les deux matelas gonflables deux places pour les garçons et une place pour Alya et les deux garçons. Marinette était heureuse qu'Adrien dorme chez elle, dans sa chambre. Alya avait proposé de dormir à sa place pour qu'elle soit à coté de lui. Elle n'a pas voulu, car elle resterait là à le regarder dormir, puis il trouverait cela bizarre qu'elle ne dorme pas dans son lit.

Samedi soir. Les filles étaient devant la boite de nuit en attendaient les deux jeunes hommes. Les avaient un trench noir Quand elles les virent. Ils était habillaient d'une chemise blanche et un jean pour Adrien et une chemise noire pour Nino et un jean.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Nino ! crie les filles.

Alya le serrait dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue un peu plus longtemps que la normale. Même avec leur peau foncé et la nuit qui était tombé, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient rouge tous les deux.

\- Merci et merci pour la surprise.

\- C'est normal Nino. Dit Marinette.

\- Bon s'y ont rentraient, parce qu'il commence à pleuvoir. Dit Adrien.

\- Oui, je te suis mec.

\- À toi l'honneur Nino. Dit Alya en tendant le bras vers l'entrée.

Nino passait devant les filles. Adrien était juste derrière Marinette qui d'ailleurs était rouge tomate. Elle pouvait remercier la chaleur de la pièce pour avoir l'excuse d'avoir trop chaud. Après avoir payé, ils dirigent vers les vestiaires pour posaient leurs affaires. Nino aide Alya. Quand il l'a vu en robe, il a gelait sur place avec la bouche grande ouverte. La jeune femme se retournait vers lui, elle rougit légèrement, un sourire timide ornait sur son visage.

\- Tu es magnifique. Dit Nino.

\- Merci. En rougissant encore plus

\- De rien.

On. pouvait voir qu'ils avaient des étoiles dans les yeux tous les deux. Marinette les enviait, ils s'aimaient et c'était réciproque. Elle. aimerait tellement que ça lui arrive avec Adrien. Elle lui jette un. coup d'oeil. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres en voyant ces deux. amis.

\- bon nous aussi on aimeraient retirait notre manteau. Dit Adrien en cassant leur bulle.

\- oui, de... Désolé. Béguait Alya.

Nino. était tout aussi gêné qu'Alya. La jeune fille chinoise hésitait. À enlever son manteau, elle se sentait un peu trop. Découverte, qu'elle en montrait trop surtout pour sa première, boite. avec le garçon de ses rêves. Elle enlève son manteau. Puis parti. rejoindre Alya. Adrien la regarde juste un peu et sourit.

Une. fois à l'intérieur dans la salle. Il y avait une grande piste de. danse sur deux étages. Il y avait aussi des places pour s'asseoir tout. autour de la piste de danse. Les fauteuils étaient blancs avec des table noire, il y avait des petite LED en bas de la marche pour. rejoindre les sièges. Le bar avait un peu de rouge au niveau des. bouteilles sinon il était tout blanc avec des lumières bleues. turquoise le tabouret eux était noir.

\- Elle est géniale cette boîte ! s'exclamait Adrien.

\- oui trop, elle est trop top j'aimerais trop être DJ ici ! Cri Nino.

\- Bon si on allait danser ! Dit Alya en entraînant Marinette.

La pauvre, elle est presque tombé à plat sur le sol. Alya courait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à la suivre. Les deux filles dansaient sur la piste pendant que les garçons étaient partis commander de la boisson. Arriver au bar il demande quatre jus d'orange. Au même moment Chloé arrive auprès d'eux.

\- Adrien je suis contente de te voir.  
\- Oui moi aussi mais je dois partir.  
Avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot. Adrien parti à coté de Nino.

Pendant ce temps. Les deux filles dansaient encore.

\- Mari c'est ta chance de danser avec lui !  
\- Mais si je lui marche sur les pieds.  
\- Non est confiance en toi tout va bien se passer et tu vas pas rester la soirée à rien faire et essais de parler devant lui.

\- Ok.

Les garçons étaient au bar avec leurs verres il y avait cinq verres devant eux. Il prit quatre d'entre eux. Il se dirige vers une place vide pour qu'il soit tranquille. Une fois assis Adrien s'en va cherchaient les filles. Quand il les vit il ne peut s'empêchait d'être un peu jaloux en voyant un jeune homme aborder Marinette. Quand il la voit le repousser. Il sourit puis parti vers elle. Il touche l'épaule de la métisse

\- Les filles vous venaient boire un peu et après on va danser ensemble.

\- Ok.

Elles le suivirent jusqu'à la table. Alya s'assoit au côté de Nino, Adrien au côté de Marinette. Ils prirent chacun un verre et trinque à l'anniversaire de leurs amis DJ. Marinette et Alya put d'un trait leurs jus d'orange.

\- Ma boisson a un drôle de goût je trouve. Dit Marinette.

\- Ha bon, fais voir ton verre. Demande Adrien.

La jeune fille lui tendait son verre au jeune homme. Il l'approchait près de son nez pour le sentir ce qu'il avait de si bizarre dans le jus d'orange de son amie. Quand il le sent il fronçait les sourcils .Il avait une odeur de sucre, fruité et de vanille. Ça sentait très fort en tout cas il n'avait pas que tu jus d'orange dedans. Il le repose sur la table, il regardait Marinette qui devenait un peu rouge sur les joues et commençait à rire pour un rien. Il regardait ses amis un par un puis regardait de nouveau la jeune fille.

\- Il avait de l'alcool dedans . Dit Alya.  
\- Oui je crois. Répondit Adrien.  
\- On est mal, qu'est qui vont dire ses parents ? On leur a promis de ne pas boire une goutte.  
\- écoute ce n'est pas de notre faute on n'a pas fait attention et il avait du jus d'orange dedans ça portait à confusion.  
\- On va la faire boire de l'eau et danser pour faire disparaître les effets de l'alcool . Suggère Alya.  
\- Oui tu as raison. Dit Nino.

Les garçons se levaient et se dirigeaient vers Marinette qui disait qu'elle aimait Alya de tout son cœur et que c'était sa meilleure amie. Ils prirent la jeune Chinoise pour l'emmenait sur la piste de danse mais avant Nino il avait donné son verre de jus d'orange. Une fois sur la piste Marinette sauter partout secouait la tête dans tous les sens. Adrien riait à la voir comme ça il aimerait tellement qu'elle soit à l'aise devant lui. Il se retourne juste une seconde pour voir Alya et Nino danser tous les deux ensemble il était si proche qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils fessaient du corps à corps. Il se retourne pour voir Marinette, il ne la voyait pas, elle avait disparu. Il regarde tout autour de lui personne quand il l'a vu à une table boire un verre. Il se fait un chemin dans la foule. Il arrive près d'elle un peu tard le verre était vide.

\- Marinette qu'est que tu as bu .  
\- le verre d'Alya mais je peux te dire que ce coca avait le même goût que le jus d'orange.  
\- ho ce n'est pas vrai. En mettant ses mains sur son visage. Bon vient on va rentrer chez toi mais d'abord on trouve Alya et Nino.  
\- Non je veux rester ! Elle commence à pleurer.  
\- Je te promets qu'on va revenir mais là tu es un peu saoul.  
\- non je n'ai pas pu une seule goutte d'alcool.

Adrien la pris par la main et recherchait ses deux autres amis. Une fois qu'ils les sont retrouvés. Il leur explique que devait rentrayer car Marinette avait encore bu un autre verre. Une fois au vestiaire ils mettaient leurs manteaux pour partir. Ils aidaient Marinette à le mettre. Une fois dehors Alya s'assoit sur un banc ainsi que sa meilleure amie.

\- J'ai mal aux pieds avec ces foutus talons. Se plainait Alya.  
\- Moi aussi. Riait Mari.  
\- on va vous porter. Propose Nino.  
\- Merci.

Les filles enlèvent leurs chaussures. Elle avait les pieds en sang avec des ampoules. Nino portait Alya sur son dos pour son plus grand bonheur et Adrien portait Marinette également sur son don. Si elle était consciente elle aurait sûrement été rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Tu sens comme chat noir. Dit-elle tout d'un coup.  
\- Ha bon . Stresse soudain le jeune homme.  
\- Oui, si je le sais c'est que je suis Ladybug !  
\- Marinette, tu n'es pas Ladybug. Dit Alya.  
\- Si je le suis, je peux même vous le prouvait Tiki transforme-moi.

Mais rien ne se passe elle était toujours elle. Ils arrivaient à la boutique par-derrière. Les parents de Marinette avaient laissé ouvert pour qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de sonnaient et de les réveillaient. Ils referment la porte derrière eux. Alya était des nouveaux sur ces pieds. Adrien portait toujours la jeune fille habituellement timide et calme. Ils montaient les étages pour arrivaient dans la chambre de Mari.

\- pourquoi mes parents son pas là ?  
\- ils dorment et toi aussi tu vas allais dormir. Lui répond Alya.  
\- Il faut que je leur dit que je les aiment et aussi un bisou pour qu'ils passent une bonne nuit.  
\- non tu vas te coucher et fait pas trop de bruit tu vas les réveils ets'ils se lèvent on va se faire tuer. Dit Nino  
\- Mais ils sont gentils mes parents ces pas des ogres. Pleurent-elles.

Une fois dans la chambre, il la descend de son dos et la dépose sur un matelas qui était sur le sol. Elle était morte de rire. Les trois essayaient de la calmer pour qu'elle ne réveille pas ses parents. Ils mettaient sous les couvertures.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne je crois que je vais vomir.

Elle essayait de se levait mais sans succès. Alya la relève et l'emmenait dans la salle de bain qui était heureusement dans sa chambre. On pouvait entendre Alya jurée sur Marinette. Une fois qu'elles sortaient de la salle de douches Mari était un pyjama. Elle la recouche et s'endort aussitôt.

\- Enfin elle dort. Dit Nino.  
\- Bon maintenant qui dort près d'elle ? Demande Alya.  
\- Tu prends son lit et Nino et moi on dort ensemble et on la surveille. Propose Adrien.  
\- ok.

Ils se couchaient tous les trois chacun dans leur lit. Adrien se mit juste en face de sa camarade de classe pour la surveillait. Il la regardait dormir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de penser que demain elle serait incapable de dire deux mots. C'est bien dommage car il c'était habitué.

Le lendemain, Mari se réveillait en premier. La première chose qu'elle voit c'est Adrien qui dormait en la regardant. Elle rougissait. Quand le mal de tête arrivait gâchait ce moment. Elle se redressait en position assise. C'était encore pire, alors elle se rallonge.

\- ça va . Demandait une voix encore endormie.  
\- j'ai mal à la tête qu'est qui s'est passé hier ? Elle se massait les tempes.  
\- Tu as bu deux verres d'alcool.  
\- quoi !? Pourtant j'ai commandé du jus d'orange, comment c'est possible ?  
\- Je me suis trompé de verre sur le bar.

Elle se retourne, vers la personne qui parlait, qui était autre qu'Adrien. Le garçon dont elle était follement amoureuse. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaît, elle avait réussi enfin à lui parler normalement.

\- Je suis désolé Marinette.  
\- Pas pas grave tu en fais pas.

Il lui sourit. Enfin il pouvait avoir une conversation normale avec elle, sans qu'elle dise des choses incompréhensibles ou le visage rouge. Il était heureux de l'avoir enfin comme ami.


	2. Octobre

On était une journée avant Halloween. Marinette était encore à la confection de son costume. C'était un déguisement de sorcière. Ce n'était pas très original mais Chloé avait exigé que pour la soirée il ne devait pas avoir de coccinelle ou de chat noir zombifié, momifié ou autres. Alya était dans sa chambre devant son ordinateur et mettait les dernières infos sur les deux super-héros de Paris.

-Enfin fini. Soupirait d'elle et tenait son costume devant elle à bout de bras.

-Maintenant essai le pour que je vois comment il est sur toi. Souriait son amie.

-Tu as raison.

La jeune fille se dirigeait dans sa salle de bain pour qu'elle enfile son costume. Une fois qui était sur elle. Elle ne put s'empêchait de penser. « Je suis moche, il va me trouver moche ». Son costume était légèrement décolleté un peu comme un haut de bikini mais en moins voyant. Sa robe était longue avec de fente sur le côté elle avait dû sûrement oublier de coutre à cet endroit. Les manches étaient en dentelle ainsi que son dos, elle avait fait quelque trou, pour faire vieillir le costume. Puis elle porte le traditionnel chapeau pointu.

-Mari tu sors ou pas .

\- Oui je sors toute suite. Disait-elle.

Elle sortait de la salle de bain la boule au ventre. Pourquoi avait-elle la boule au ventre Alya était sa meilleure amie elle lui dirait ce qu'elle pense sans le jugé. Elle n'avait rien dit quand elle avait les deux verres d'alcool. D'ailleurs après cette soirée, elle parlait à Adrien sans bégueyait mais les marques rouges sur ses joues étaient toujours là. Enfin bref, elle se tenait devant son amie, qui ne disait rien depuis qu'elle était devant elle.

-C'est moche c'est ça .

-Non c'est... Disait-elle et la regardait de haut en bas.

-Provocant, vulgaire... Paniquait-elle

-Arrête c'est juste sublime sa te vas super bien franchement après de te dévaloriser et sa n'as rien de vulgaire. Elle se levait de sa chaise pour se dirigeait vers elle en posant ses deux mains sur ces épaules. Croit moi tu es belle.

-Merci Alya. Souriait-elle. Au fait porte quoi pour la fête ?

-Je fais un petit clin d'oeil à Ladybug, je me déguise en pharaon, j'ai trouvé un costume dans une boutique.

\- Tu aurais pu me demander, je te l'aurais faits.

\- tu étais trop occupé avec le tien.

\- je suis désolé.

\- je t'en veux pas, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Comment il est ?

\- Alors c'est une robe qui est recouverte de bande avec quelques-unes qui dépasse il y a également deux fentes sur cotées qui partent à partir du genou et un gros collier imitation or.

\- il a l'air trop beau.

\- Pas autant que le tien. Avec un clin d'oeil.

Après cela elle repartait dans sa salle d'eau pour retirait son costume.

Pendant ce temps du coté des garçons. Adrien aidait Nino à choisir son costume. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait, savait au moins dix fois qu'il fessait le tour du magasin. Il voulait absolument gagner le concours. S'il gagnait il avait le droit a une danse sur la chanson qui voulait plus une balade sur un bateau-mouche. Quand il tombait sur un costume de Freddy, il lui manquait plus que le maquillage, il demanderait à Alya de lui faire.

-Enfin, tu as acheté un costume. Soupirait-il.

-Oui, dit toi qu'est que tu portes pour la soirée ? en sortant de la boutique.

-Prince charmant version zombie

-trop cool.

Le lendemain soir il était tous les quatre chez Alya pour se maquiller. Marinette , c'était fait un maquillage gothique un genre Morticia dans la famille Adams. Alya était naturelle sauf qu'elle avait fait des yeux de biche il restait plus que les garçons. Alya avait imité les brûlures sur tout le visage de son ami qui le rendait plus réaliste. Autour d'Adrien, elle lui fait un visage pourri avec du sang des faux trous et fausse dent sur le visage. Marinette a également coupé des vêtements pour faire plus réaliste. Alya finit par mettre du ketchup sur les vêtements.

-Vous voilà parfaits messieurs. Dit Alya.

-bien il nous reste plus qu'à nous rendre à la fête. Nino prend le bras de Nino.

-Bien il nous reste plus qu'à suivre les deux tourtereaux. Souriait Adrien.

-On vous a entendu. Intervient les deux concernaient.

Mari riait et Adrien se joignait à elle. Une fois arrivait ils s'installaient tous à une table pour se préparaient à manger. Ils mangeaient avec Mylène et Ivan d'ailleurs ils fêtaient leur premier anniversaire cela fessait un as qui était ensemble. On ne pouvait que se rappeler de ce jour car leur ami c'était transformer en monstre gluant et les avait emprisonné dans le collège. Les premiers serveurs arrivaient pour déposer le punch et les petits fours.

-Bon si on allait se servir mon amour . Dit Ivan.

-je te suis, vous venez. En regardant les autres.

-On vous suit et Mari pas de punch. Préviens Alya.

-Ne t'en fait je ne vais pas boire. Riait-elle.

-Oui que j'ai n'ait pas envie de te coucher et que tu me vomisses dessus. Plaisantait Alya.

-Moi je trouvais qu'elle était marrante. Se souvient Adrien.

-Bon vous arrêtez de vous moquer de moi.

-Non. Dit Nino avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille roule des yeux. Arriver au buffet elle se servait des petits gâteaux qu'un traiteur avait préparés spécialement. Il y avait fait des formes de citrouille, tête de vampire, squelette et autres choses qui avait rapport avec le thème d'Halloween. Bien une jeune fille blonde arrivait avec son toutou roux à lunettes. Chloé portait un costume de diablotin version minijupe et haut bien décolleter. Sabrina avait sur elle un déguisement de screem

-Adrien comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien merci.

-Dit est que tu pourrais me reverser une danse ce soir ? vu que je sais que je vais gagner, j'aimerais la danser avec toi.

-On verra bien si tu gagnes ou pas.

Le groupe reparti a leurs tables. Marinette elle était une bombe à retardement, un volcan en éruption a l'intérieur d'elle. Dans un peu près 3h30 Chloé et Adrien danseront peut-être ensemble. Il ne restait plus cas croisait les doigts pour que ça ne se réalise pas. Une fois à la table la discussion était animée. Ils parlaient de leurs projets avenir, de la soirée de Chloé et de tout et de rien. Le repas se passait bien même si la peste noire de Mari venait tout le temps pour Adrien.

Il est 23 h, leur dû verdict final. Un des élèves était sur la scène pour annoncer le nom du gagnant. Il y avait soudainement un silence dans la salle qu'on pouvait entendre une mouche volée. Ileut un roulement de tambour. Le jeune homme ouvert l'enveloppe il regardait le nom, puis la foule.

-Le gagnant est … Nino !

La foule acclamait le jeune homme, Alya lui avait sauté dans les bras. Chloé était partie furieuse bien sur accompagnait de Sabrina. Marinette et Adrien applaudissaient et hurlaient.

-Alors Nino tu as la droite d'ouvrir le bal avec qui tu veux et tu choisis également la chanson.

-Je choisis All of me John Legend et pour ma partenaire je choisis Alya. En lui tendant la main.

Elle était assez surprise mais elle souriait quand même. Il la conduisait au milieu de la piste. La musique commence, Nino avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire de danse. Elle avait placé ces bras autour de son cou et caressé ces cheveux. Le jeune homme avait déplacé ses mains dans le dos d'Alya. Tout le monde les regardait et disait qu'il ferait un beau couple et qu'il aller bien ensemble.

-Ils font super-bien ensemble. Disait Adrien en ce penchant vers l'oreille de Mari.

-Oui je trouve aussi. Rougissait-elle car elle s'imagine elle et Adrien.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour eux tu crois pas.

-Je suis avec toi.

Il se tape dans les mains. Chloé qui voyait la scène sous les yeux était rouge de colère et de jalousie. Personne a part elle n'avait le droit de toucher à son Adrien. Après le slow des deux amoureux, la musique bougée un peu plus, tout le monde rejoignaient la piste. Les deux super héros, recherchaient leurs amis. Marinette était derrière Adrien qui essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Elle presque tombait plusieurs fois sur au moins dix personnes. Il fallait dire que, il sautait partout sans faire attention. Maintenant elle avait perdu Adrien, qui était plus devant elle. Elle tournait autour d'elle-même pour le voir, il était nul parti. Elle continue à avançait sans vraiment regarder. Quand elle butait dans Alix.

-Alix, tu n'aurais pas vu Adrien, Nino ou Alya .

-Non désolé Marinette.

-Pas grave, merci comme même.

Cette fois elle fonçait droit dans Chloé. Elle la bousculait dans d'élèves où elle est presque tombé sur les fesses. Marinette continuait sa route quand elle sentait une main l'arrêtait.

-Attends un peu toi, j'ai compté à régler avec toi. Dit Chloé.

-Quoi encore ? Soufflait Marinette.

-Tu as toucher à mon Adrien ! S'énervait-elle.

Toute la foule qui était autour les regardait. Marinette devenait rouge par la gêne mais aussi par la colère. Ce n'était pas le sien car il ne sortait pas ensemble.

-Tu sors pas avec, donc il ne t'appartient pas !

-Il ne t'appartient pas non plus et franchement qu'est qui pourrait te trouver, tu parles avec lui seulement depuis 1 mois et encore il fallait que tu sois bu !

Marinette ne dit plus rien. Tout le monde autour d'elle riait aux éclats. Par assez de colère la jeune Chinoise poussée Chloé qui cette fois est tombée sur les fesses maintenant c'était autour de la blonde d'avoir honte. La jeune femme se relève avec l'aide de Sabrina.

-Tu va voir toi !

Elle arrache un verre des mains d'un gars pour lui balançait a la figure. Marinette resta figée. La boisson dégoulinait de son visage jusqu'à ces vêtements. Son maquillage avait coulé. Elle allait repartir quand elle entendit sa robe craquer. Elle tournait sa tête pour voir. Chloé avait le pied sur sa robe avec un grand bout de tissu noir. C'était un bout de son costume, maintenant son costume de derrière s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse.

Marinette partait en courant vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à pleurait elle essayait de se calmer mais rien n'y fait. Cette peste blonde l'avait humilié devant tous les mondes, elle lui avait cassé son costume alors qu'elle avait mis plus d'un mois à le faire. Elle prend une grande respiration puis souffle un bon coup. Pour bien faire elle avait oublié son sac où ce trouver Tiki, une chance il n'avait pas eu d'attaque. Une essayait calmait pour ne pas se transformait en une victime du papillon. Une fois calme elle se dirigeait vers la boulangerie de ses parents.

Au même moment dans la salle. Alya, Adrien et Nino cherchaient leur amie chinoise. Ils demandaient à plusieurs personnes s'ils ne l'avaient pas mais personne ne leur répondait. Il continuait à la cherchait quand il tombait sur Chloé.

-Adrien tu m'accordes une danse . Souriait-elle.

-Non on recherche Marinette, tu l'as pas vu ? Demande Adrien.

Chloé était outrée par la réponse de son cher et tendre Adrien l'amour de sa vie ! ( Lol je délire un peu) Puis un méchant sourire se forme sur son visage. Ça ne prévoyait rien de bon. Elle tendait un bout de tissu.

-Si, d'ailleurs ceci lui appartient je lui suis arraché.

-Tu as quoi !? Criat Alya.

-Elle m'a ridiculisé, alors je me suis vengé, on n'insulte pas la fille du maire.

-C'est tout ce que tu mérites. S'énervait Nino.

-Franchement tu es qu'une peste. Dit froidement Adrien. Et le mot et faible je pourrais très bien dire Salope, une garce, une fille pourrie gâter, une fille à papa mais surtout une connasse de première.

-Tu oses m'insulter. Disait-elle en pointant son doigt sur elle. Moi Chloé Bourgeois.

-Oui.

Tous les groupes une la bouche a leurs pieds, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Adrien allait vers les toilettes quand Rose arrivait vers eux.

-J'ai vu Marinette parti de la salle, je pense qu'elle doit rentraire chez elle a pied.

-Quoi mais c'est à plus de 30 minutes d'ici! S'exclamait Nino

-Je vais aller la chercher. Dit Adrien.

-On vient avec toi. Disait Alya.

-Non, mais promis j'essaie de la ramener si.

-Ok.

Le jeune homme parti dehors. Il se mit dans une petite ruelle.

-Plagg il faut que tu me transformes.

-Pourquoi pour aller retrouver votre Princesse en détresse.

-Plagg. S'énervait Adrien

-Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?

-Plagg transforme-moi.

Le petit chat noir et aspirait dans la chevalière. Une lumière verte éclaire toute la ruelle. Il saute sur le toit juste en face de lui. Adrien se dirigeait vers la boulangerie. Il avait peur, qu'elle se soit transformé en un pion, de son ennemi le papillon ou pire qu'elle se fasse agressait. Si c'est le cas il irait voir cette peste blonde sans cervelle personnellement. Il regardait en bas pour voir s'il voyait son amie. Il voyait 4 jeunes d'un peu après 20 ans. Il était éméché, vu la façon dont il titubait sur le trottoir.

-Ta vu la petite demoiselle devant nous, elle est trop bonne.

-Ouais si on se la fessait.

Chat Noir regarde dans la direction des jeunes hommes. Il vit une jeune fille une tête de moins que lui, cheveux bruns attachaient avec deux chignons de chaque côté.

-Marinette...

Il sautait sur le trottoir juste derrière la jeune fille et sautent de nouveau sur les toits de Paris. Les jeunes avaient hurlé à lui ainsi que Marinette. Elle tapait sur son torse pour se débarrassait de son emprise.

-C'est que ma Princesse est une vraie sauvageonne.

-Pourquoi tu ma emmener ici ?

-Car les gars derrière toi, avaient des attentions envers toi pas très correcte.

-Ho merci alors. Elle essuyait quelques larmes.

Pourquoi pleure-tu Princesse ?

-Pour rien une fille sans cervelle, je me suis disputé, presque battu et pour finir elle a arraché ma robe et ma arroser d'alcool.

-Je suis désolé, veux-tu que je te ramène chez toi .

-Oui je veux bien.

-Bien montez sur mon dos charmante demoiselle.

Il était sûr qu'elle roulait. Elle montait sur son dos. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, son souffle chaud au creux de cou. Il sentait ces jambes et ses bras se resserraient autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il saute à par-dessus les rues de Paris. Une fois arrivait il la déposait délicatement sur son balcon.

-Merci.

-De rien, bien je vais te laisser.

Avant de rentrait chez à l'intérieur, elle lui donne un baisser sur la joue du jeune héros. Elle pouvait voir qu'il rougissait un peu.

-Bonne nuit minou.

-Dort bien Princesse.

Elle rentrait à l'intérieur puis referme sa trappe.


	3. Novembre

On était au début du mois de novembre. Le groupe de quatre amis était maintenant inséparable. Chloé laissait Marinette tranquille, même Adrien surtout après ce qu'il avait dit, elle avait plutôt intérêt a les laissait dans leurs coins et ne pas leurs dires un mot.

On était en début d'après-midi, Adrien attendait ses amis d'une minute à l'autre. En effet ils allaient à la foire Saint-Martin à Pontoise, à 30 minutes de Paris. ils prenaient donc le chauffeur d'Adrien. Une chance pour eux il ne pleuvait plus, car hier était un vrai déluge. Il avait eu du vent et de la pluie et aujourd'hui il y a un magnifique soleil.

Adrien regardait à droite et à gauche pour voir si l'un d'eux arrivait. Il voyait au loin Nino, qui regardait son portable. Le jeune homme remet son portable dans sa poche et salue Adrien de la main.

-Salut Nino, ça va .

-Ouais et toi mec ?

-Tranquilles, les filles arrivent bientôt .

-Ouais elles sont en chemin.

A peine 5 minutes après l'arrivait de Nino, les filles arrivaient elle aussi a la demeure de leurs amis modèle. Ses amis montaient a l'arrière pendant que lui montait devant a coté du chauffeur. Les trajet jusqu'à la foire était assez silencieux. Une fois arrivait a la fête foraine. Le chauffeur les dépose.

-Votre père ma dit de vous reprendre pour 22h30

-Ok, a plus Niles dite bonjour a C.C pour moi.( petit clin d'oeil a nounou d'enfer)

-Bonne journée.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les manèges à sensation pour commençait. Marinette n'était pas trop rassurée. Le manège fessait un peu plus de 40m de haut. Il avait deux balancelles de quatre places ( 2 de chaque coter) qui était de chaque extrémité qui tournait sur elle-même. Pourtant elle avait fait bien pire en sautant sur les toits de Paris et se battre contre des méchants.

Aujourd'hui, était une journée, pour essayait de mettre en couple Alya et Nino. Adrien et Marinette, avaient prévu de les mettre dans les manèges toujours tous les deux. Arrivait en face du manège à sensation ils payaient tous leurs places. Nino et Alya montaient ensemble puis les deux autres suivaient juste derrière.

-Tu as peur? Demandait Adrien.

-Un peu.

-T'en fais pas c'est super bien sécurisé.

Ils s'installaient dans les sièges du manège. Le gars de la sécurité avançait vers eux pour abaisser leur ceinture de sécurité. Marinette prenait de grande respiration pour se calmait. La seule erreur qu'elle fait état de regardait en bas, les gens était tout petit, comme des fourmis même les manègent étaient ridicules vues d'en haut. Elle ferme les yeux pendant que le manège était arrêté le temps que d'autre personnes montent dedans.

-Je suis coccinelle, je peux le faire. Dit-elle tout bas.

Adrien qui avait entendu se retournait vivement vers elle, avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi !?

-Je n'ai rien dit. Paniquait-elle.

Les manèges commencent à bougeait. Les premiers tours se passaient bien. Le manège prend soudain de la vitesse. Marinette commençait à criait, elle pouvait entendre Alya faire pareille qu' lui fessait que de dire « Aller ! » pour qu'il lançait le manège à pleine puissance. Le manège s'arrêtait. Enfin Marinette peut ouvrir les yeux. Adrien la regardait.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui t'en fais pas.

-Que tu es toute blanche.

Le manège réparti dans l'autre sens. La jeune fille referme les yeux et criait à nouveau. Une fois terminer, les deux filles étaient blanches, elle avait du mal à marchait aussi. Les garçons , eux étaient bien comme si c'était un manège pour la famille et il était prêt à le refaire. D'ailleurs c'est qu'il on fait ? mais cette fois il n'avait qu'eux.

-Alors avec Nino ? Demandait Marinette.

-il n'y a rien, on est juste mais, rien de plus. Dit-elle sans la regardait.

-Si tu le dis. En haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est que vous manigançaient toi et Adrien . Cette fois elle la regardait.

-Rien du tout. Souriait-elle.

Une fois le tour fini, les garçons les rejoint. Nino prit Alya par les épaules pendant qu'il marchait. Les deux complices les regardaient en souriant. Il parcourait la foire, pour voir les autres manège qui avait. Ils passaient devant un stand de friandise où ils fessaient des gaufres, crêpes, chichis, barbe à papa, pomme d'amour, smoothie, des sucettes et tous les sandwichs toute sorte genre panini, kebab, saucisse ( je ne vais pas tout marquer il en a de trop). Toutes ces odeurs étaient alléchantes.

-Sa donne envie toute cette nourriture, vous trouvez pas ?Demande Nino.

-Trop, vous voulez quoi les filles ? On vous invite.

Alya se rapprochait de l'oreille de son amie.

-Il est charmant ton Adrien.

-Nino est charmant de t'inviter.

-Je veux bien une gaufre au chocolat. Disait Alya pour changeait de sujet.

-Et toi Mari ? Demande Adrien.

-Une pomme d'amour.

-Alors je voudrais une pomme d'amour et une barbe à papa. Commandait Adrien.

-Je vous fais sa toute suite.

-Merci.

-Et toi jeune homme tu veux quoi ?

-Une gaufre chocolat et des chichis au chocolat.

-Ok, je vous fais sa toute suite.

Une fois leur commende était prête. Ils partaient vers les debaleurs. Il y avait pleins de stand de vêtements, bijoux, sac, chaussures, bonbons, produit de la région et tout un tas de babioles. Quand les filles s'arrêtaient devant un stand de vêtement. Les garçons soufflaient mais pas de soulagement sa fessait au moins le dixième stand.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon père aime pas faire les magasins avec ma mère. Soupirait Nino.

-Oui, moi je comprends pas pourquoi les filles aiment faire du shopping ?

-Ça c'est la seule question que personne ne peut répondre.

Alya et Marinette essayaient des bonnets et regardait des pulls.

-Ho regarde ce bonnet de chat noir. Dit Mari.

En essayait le bonnet. Il avait des oreilles de chat avec les yeux verts avec deux ficelles de chaque côté de ces oreilles.

-Il te va super bien, il faut que tu le prennes. Il encourageait son amie.

-Je crois aussi et je vais prendre ce pull de chat noir aussi. Demandait-elle au vendeur.

-Je vous mets sa dans un sac .

-Oui si vous plaît.

-Ça vous fera 25 euros ma p'tite dame.

-Voilà

-Merci bonne journée

-Monsieur je voudrais l'écharpe et le bonnet de Coccinelle.

-Bien sa vous feront 15 euros.

Elle lui donne les billets puis partis à un autre stand. Adrien fut étonné que Marinette achète des vêtements de chat noir, elle parlait jamais de lui. Il ne put pas se sentir toucher, il irait bien lui rendre une petite visite après sa patrouille.

La journée passait assez vite. Malheureusement, Adrien et Marinette n'avait pas réussi à mettre Alya et Nino il les avait mis ensemble dans tous les manèges, faire des sous-entendus. En tout cas, il avait réussi à avoir des confidences chacun de leurs côtés et qu'il avait réussi à leur faire avouait que leur sentiment était plus que de l'amitié.

Ils étaient dans la voiture qui le ramenait chez eux. Le chauffeur avait déposé tout d'abord Nino puis Alya. Marinette elle dormait à l'arrière de la voiture. Adrien jetait de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à l'arrière. Le chauffeur lui souriait et riait a la scène qu'il voyait sous ces yeux.

-Pourquoi vous riait Niles ?

-Vous me rappelez moi plus jeune.

-c'est-à-dire ?

-Quand j'ai connu C. C je la haïssais et au fil du temps j'ai compris que c'était pour attirait son attention.

-Sauf que je déteste pas Marinette.

-Oui mais les regards que vous lui lassez sous les mêmes que les miens pour C.C.

Une fois arrivait devant la boulangerie, Adrien descendait de la voiture pour réveillait la jeune fille endormie sur le siège arrière. Il ouvrait la portière doucement pour pas la faire sursautait. Il se penchait vers elle et la secouait en douceur.

-Marinette... Murmurait-il. Marinette... réveilles-toi.

-Hum, non laisse-moi dormir maman.

Le jeune homme riait doucement.

-Mari, il faut te réveiller tu es arrivé chez toi.

-Hum. Elle ouvrait les yeux avec le visage de son cher et tendre.

-Désolé je me suis endormie. Disait-elle en s'étirant.

Adrien la laissait passait pour qu'elle puisse regagnait la boulangerie familiale. Il tenait la portière comme dans les hôtels de luxe en lui tenant la main pour l'aidait à descendre. La jeune fille rougissait pour cette soudaine affection. Elle lui souriait timidement. Elle ouvrait la porte principale.

-Bonne nuit Adrien.

-Bonne nuit Mari.

Il rentrait chacun de son coté, mais avant il attendait de voir de la lumière dans sa chambre.

-Vous voyez, vous être exactement comme moi avec ma sorcière.

-Si on rentrait Niles.

Le chauffeur ne pouvait s'empêchait de rire, face au rougeur du fils du patron. Adrien réfléchissait tout au long du trajet, sur ce que lui avait dit Niles. D'ailleurs il ressemblait plus comme un deuxième papa pour lui. Il lui parlait de tout, surtout des filles comment les draguait. Même si la façon dont il a eu sa femme l'avait un peu étonnait il était du genre amour vache.

Il était 23 h, chat noir et coccinelle étaient au premier étage de la tour Eiffel. Il était en plein combat, en effet une jeune femme venait juste d'apprendre que son mari la trompait avec sa meilleure amie. Elle voulait absolument se vengeait de son homme et celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. La femme portait un sabre sur elle et une tenue moulant couleur jeune et noire ( un peu comme kill bill)

-My Lady je crois qu'il est temps d'utiliser ton lucky charme.

-On sait même pas où est l'Akuma.

-Il est dans son alliance.

-Ok.

Elle lançait son yoyo en l'air pour obtenir un objet quelconque. L'objet arrivait dans ses mains. C'était un aimant. Pour une fois, elle savait à quoi se allait lui servirait. Elle regardait partout pour recherchaient les points noir et rouge. Une fois qu'elle vu son plan elle saute au-dessus de la quilleuse. Une fois fait, elle utilisait son aimant pour la suspendre dans le vide. Chat récupère son alliance, pour la donnait à Ladybug.

-J'aurais voulu te donner une alliance, en d'autre circonstances.

-Une prochaine fois mon minou.

-Tu ne dit pas non .

-C'est pour te faire plaisir mon minet.

-Un jour, tu succomberas à mon charme.

Elle roulait des yeux. Elle brise son alliance pour libérait le papillon affectait. Coccinelle le capturait avec son yoyo pour le désinfectait. Une fois guéri, elle le libère et utilise son miraculous pour réparaient les dégâts. Chat noir se rapprochait d'elle et comme à chaque fois ils serraient le poing et disaient.

-Mission accomplie.

Un bip sonore, résonnait de ces boucle d'oreille. Elle avait que quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne devienne un civil normal. Elle partit sur les toits de Paris. Il attendait un flash rouge, illuminait le ciel. Une fois qu'il le vut, il parcourait les toits en direction de la boulangerie. Il ramassait une fleur dans le jardin public au passage, pour lui offrir. Il arrive sur son balcon. Adrien frappait sur la trappe. Chat attendait quelques minutes quand il la fit.

-Chat, qu'est que tu fis là ?

-Je viens te voir et t'offrir ceci. Et tendait la fleur avec un grand sourire

.

La jeune fille rougit et le remercia.

-Tu veux un chocolat chaud et des biscuits ? Proposait-elle.

-Avec plaisir.

Elle le fit rentrait dans sa chambre. Il était sur son lit pour ensuite sautait au milieu de sa chambre. Il regarde le mur en face de son bureau. Il y avait des photos accrochaient dessus. Il pouvait voir lui et Nino jouait à la console, elle et Alya a faire un selfie sur le balcon, puis le petit groupe dans la cour à faire également un selfie. Elle et lui au repas de halloween, elle et Nino également à la même soirée, Nino et Alya qui dansait un slow ainsi que lui et Alya. Adrien la vue revenir dans la chambre avec deux tasses fumantes et des cookies. La jeune fille l'invite à s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté d'elle.

-Alors qu'est que tu fis ici ? Demandait-elle.

-Je rentre d'un combat avec coccinelle et avant de repartir chez moi j'ai eu envie de te voir.

-Le combat n'a pas été trop dur ?

-Non du tout, les photos qu'il y a au mur se son vos amis ?

-Oui. En regardant les murs mais surtout une photo en particulier chat essayait de voir là qu'elle c'était mais il ne la trouvait pas. Des amis de longue date pour deux d'entre eux.

-Depuis quand ?

-La maternelle.

-En effet son fait un bout de temps. En prenant une gorgée de chocolat.

-Tu as des amis des longues dates ?

-Non, j'ai connu mes meilleurs amis au collège en troisième, j'en ai trois mais ce sont les meilleures. Sourit-il.

Le bip qui provenait de sa bague sonnait, il était temps de partir. Dommage il était tellement bien avec elle. Il pouvait se confiait à elle sans gêne elle ne le jugerait pas, mais il ne devait car ça pourrait révéler son identité. Il la regarde boire son chocolat. Elle était emmitouflée dans une couverture polaire. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué toute suite mais ses cheveux étaient détachés dommage qu'elle avait mis sa couverture autour de ces épaules. Un autre signal émettait de sa bague.

-Tu devrais partir avant que je découvre qui tu es.

-Je peux revenir demain ?

-Si tu veux.

Il partait vers la trappe mais avant cela, il lui fit une baisse main.

-À demain Princesse. Souriait-il.

-À demain minou.

Marinette descendait dans la cuisine pour lavaient les tasses et mettaient sa fleur dans un vase, puis parti se mettre au lit tout de suite après. Chat lui arrivait chez lui pile poil à la fin de sa transformation. Plagg lui avait dit qu'il avait été inconscient de l'acte.

-Tu es vraiment fou d'avoir attendu le dernier signal !

-Désolé sa ne se reproduira plus. Dit-il d'une voix innocente.

-Tu aurais plus te faire très mal, tu aurais pu mourir encore un coup comme celui-là et je donne une punition que tu oublieras pas.

-Tu veux une assiette de fromage.

-Ne change pas de sujet ! un jour je te punirais.

Adrien parti de la chambre et parti vers la cuisine pour aller lui chercher une assiette de fromage pour ce faire pardonnait de sa mauvaise conduite. En voyait le plateau le petit glouton lui avait pardonné aussitôt. Malgré cela il avait passé une super journée avec ses amis et sa Lady.


	4. Décembre

Le mois de décembre arrivait vite, ainsi que Noël. C'était la période où tous les mondes se demandaient « qu'est que je pourraient bien lui offrir ». Marinette était dans un magasin, avec Alya qui n'avait aucune idée cadeau pour ses parents.

-Tu sais ce que Adrien a dit à Nino.

-Non mais tu vas me le dire.

-Que Coccinelle vienne chez lui, tu imagines si ça arrivait.

-Tu serais jalouse. Riait Marinette.

-Non, j'ai eu mon interview.

Les garçons, eux étaient devant la console, ont joué à légend of Zelda. Ils avaient laissé les filles faire les magasins et puis cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une journée ensemble.

-Qu'est que son fait du bien une journée entre hommes.

-Oui, on aurait sûrement porté les sacs des filles et les regardait à essayait des tenus.

-Le cauchemar.

-Alors tu offres quelque chose a Alya pour Noël .

-Non et toi pour Mari. Souriait-il.

-Je pense pas, pourquoi tu offres rien vous être proche tous les deux ?

-Je sais pas quoi lui offrir, et non on ne va pas faire les magasins.

-Ok, sinon ne tu n'as qu'à l'embrasser.

-oui tu n'as pas... non tu m'auras pas comme ça.

-C'est déjà fait.

Nino rougit. C'est vrai il aimait Alya depuis la 4ème, mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il avait peur aussi que ça ne sois pas réciproque et de briser leur amitié

-Hé toi tu n'as qu'à embrasser Mari.

-Je l'aime bien c'est tout.

-Ouai, je ne suis pas sur.

On était la veille de Noël. Marinette aidait son père dans le fournil. Elle décorait les bûches de Noël, mettait le pain à cuir, les viennoiseries. Quand sa mère avait trop de clients dans sa boutique elle allait lui donner un coup de main. Vers midi son père parti se reposait pour ce soir et profitait de la soirée avec sa famille.

Du coté d'Adrien, il était seul dans sa chambre son père était bloqué en Italie, a cause de la nouvelle collection. Son chauffeur lui était resté ici, avec sa famille pour pas que le jeune homme soit seul, le jour de Noël.

-Adrien vous venez manger .

-J'arrive Niles, voilà un autre Noël sans mon père, je me demande si des fois il m'aime.

-Adrien ne dit pas cela, tu sais très bien que ton père a beaucoup de travail. En posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ouais mais il pourrait penser un peu à son fils. Adrien parti de sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Marinette mangeait avec ses parents. C'était le plat traditionnel de Noël, en entrée, son père avait fait des bouchers à la reine, en plat de résistance, une dinde avec des pommes de terre et bien sûr en dessert la célèbre bûche de Noël.

Notre-Dame sonnait enfin, les douze coups de Noël. La jeune Chinoise, courait vers les cadeaux qui était au pied du sapin, pour donnait ceux de ses parents. Elle portait deux petits paquets. Ses parents la regardaient avec un petit sourire.

-Ma chérie, tu n'aurais pas dû. Dit son père.

-Papa, c'est Noël ce ne serait plus Noël s'il y avait que moi qui aurais des cadeaux.

-Merci ma puce. Dit sa mère pour l'embrasser.

Son père se lève également, pour remerciait sa fille unique. Ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux. Pour sa mère c'était un kimono qu'elle avait fait elle-même, pour son père c'était un nouveau tablier avec écrier « c'est papa le chef enfin quand maman n'est pas là » également faite par ces soins.

-Merci ma chérie, tien voilà tes cadeaux. Dit son père en portant deux paquets.

-Voilà le reste.

Marinette déchirait les papiers cadeau. Elle découvrait tous ces cadeaux, enfin après 1 an d'attente. Ses parents, lui avaient acheté la dernière machine à coudre et des rouleaux de tissu en plus et de différentes matières.

-Merci je vous aime! en leurs sautants dans les bras.

-Nous aussi mon ange.

-Joyeux Noël.

-Joyeux Noël.

Du coté d'Adrien, il ouvrait ces cadeaux sans trop de joie comparaient à l'enfant de Niles. Adrien avait eu chèque et un jeu de la part de son père. Par Niles il avait eu l'édition spéciale de Zelda skyward sword.

-Whoua merci !

-Je t'en prie je sais que tu aimes ce jeu aller file l'essayait.

-Merci Niles, je vous adore, mais je n'aie rien à vous offrir.

-Ce n'est pas grave Adrien.

-Merci et joyeux Noël.

-À toi aussi.

Le jeune homme partait immédiatement dans sa chambre, pour essayait son jeu. Quand il entendit frappait à sa fenêtre. Il regardait c'était Coccinelle suspendu dans le vide la tête en bas soutenu par son yo-yo ( genre spider-man). Il courait vers elle avec un immense sourire. Il ouvrait la fenêtre.

-Coccinelle qu'es que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai entendu parler qu'Adrien Agreste voulait que Coccinelle vienne te voir pour Noël.

-Oui c'est vrai mais j'aimerais plus. Avec un sourire timide.

-c'est-à-dire ? Fronce-t-elle les sourcils.

Il se rapprochait d'elle, les mains sur ces joues. Il lui souriait gentiment. Avant qu'elle ne disait quoique ce soit il déposait ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il passait sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Marinette ouvrait sa bouche pour le laissait entrer. Quand le besoin d'air fut trop présent il se détachait de ses lèvres.

-Rentre à l'intérieur, si te plaît.

-Je dois partir.

-Ne me laisse pas si te plaît.

La jeune fille ouvrait enfin les yeux sur celui qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser. Il était comme un enfant de 3 enfants à qui on venait se retirait son cadeau de Noël. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Elle voulait lui dire non, mais son cœur lui dit reste. Elle dépose ces pieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Merci.

Elle lui souriait et l'embrassait une nouvelle fois. Il répondait aussitôt à son invitation. Adrien enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. Marinette avait ses bras autour de son cou. Sans comprendre ce qui arrivait elle était bloqué contre un mur. Les bras du jeune homme qui la soulevaient du sol. La jeune chinoise enroulait ces jambes autour de sa taille.

-Marinette. Murmurait-il.

Elle s'entendit gémir de plaisir. Elle pouvait sentir le sourire d'Adrien contre ses lèvres. Quand elle comprit qu'il venait de dire son prénom. Elle le repoussait loin.

-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Je dois partir.

Marinette s'enfuyait par là ou elle était arrivé. Elle repartait chez elle. La jeune fille venait tout juste de ce souvenir qu'elle venait d'embrasser l'homme de ce rêve et il venait de murmurer son prénom alors qu'elle était coccinelle. Est qu'il s'imaginait entrain de l'embrassait ,elle la fille maladroite . Non elle a dû confondre, elle a dû rêver, son imagination lui jouait des tours, ce n'est pas possible. Une fois arrivait, elle s'allongeait sur son lit en regardant son mur.

Au même moment, Adrien se tirait les cheveux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait dit le prénom d'une autre fille ? Plagg lui était pliait de rire. Lui qui rêvait d'embrasser coccinelle, il avait tout loupait. Il essayait de comprendre d'où c'est sorti mais rien ne lui venait. Pourtant il n'avait pas imaginé Marinette qui l'embrassait. Il savait que c'était sa partenaire, avec qui il flirtait tous les soirs alors pourquoi Marinette ?

-Pourquoi j'ai dit le prénom de Marinette ?

-Peut-être qu'a force de la voir tout les jours, tu as fini par, je sais pas tombais amoureux d'elle .

-Je sais pas, je sais plus ou j'en suis, il faut que je sorte.

-Pour aller voir Marinette, j'imagine.

-Oui, Plagg transforme-moi.

Le petit chat se fait aspirait dans la chevalière. Il partait de sa chambre par la même fenêtre d'où venait de sortir coccinelle. Il sautait de toit en toit vers la boulangerie de la jeune fille. Une fois arrivait il essayait de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour pas la réveillait. Seulement il y avait de la lumière qui provenait de sa chambre. Chat frappait à la trappe.

-Princesse, tu es là ?

La trappe s'ouvrait.

-Chat qu'es que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens te dire Joyeux Noël.

-Merci à toi aussi. Sourit-elle. Tu veux rentraire.

-Avec plaisir.

Il rentrait dans sa chambre pour la énième fois. Le jeune homme était dans le lit de sa camarade de classe. Par terre il y avait ces cadeaux de Noël sûrement car ça n'était pas là hier. Son visage se tournait vers la jeune fille qui était assise en tailleurs sur son lit. Il pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle était inquiète et paniquait.

-Tu as peur? Demande-t-il.

-Non, juste une chose auquel je pense rien de bien important, alors tu as fait ta patrouille .

-Non pas ce soir.

Il s'approchait d'elle. Elle n'était vraiment pas dans son état habituel. D'habitude, elle causait un peu plus, parlait de tout et de rien, de la mode, de sa journée même s'il la connaissait vu qu'il la passait avec elle. Mais ce soir elle était silencieuse.

-Tu es sûr que tu va bien et que tu n'as pas peur .

-Oui ne t'en fais pas chat. Avec un sourire forçait.

-D'accord.

Il s'approchait encore plus d'elle. Il était seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pouvait attendre le battement de son cœur qui d'ailleurs allait a une vitesse folle, il pouvait sentir son parfum à la noix de coco, il pouvait voir ces taches de rousseur, il pouvait voir ces rougeurs enflammaient ces joues.

-Qu'est où tu fais chat . Murmurait-elle.

-Je sais pas. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Il fermait les yeux. Ces lèvres étaient attirées comme un aimant, vers les siennes. Il hésitait à l'embrasser. Le jeune homme, ouvrait un peu cet oeil pour voir la réaction de son visage. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Il sent son souffler chaud. Chat refermait ces paupières et appuyait ces lèvres sur les siennes. Son baisser était plus urgent, plus féroce que celui qu'il a échangé avec Coccinelle. Il la serrait encore plus contre lui. Il voulait la sentir près de lui, il voulait sentir tout son corps le touchait. Adrien sentait ces doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Il sentait sa langue tournait autour de la sienne. Après chaque baisser ils respirent leurs respirations pour recommençaient ensuite. Il enfonçait doucement ces griffes à travers ces vêtements.

-Je t'aime Princesse.

-Moi aussi minou.

Le bip sonore arrivait trop tôt à son goût. Il lui donnait un chaste baisser, puis parti par la trappe. Arrivait chez lui, il était sur un petit nuage. Maintenant quand il allait la revoir comment faire pour ne pas avoir envie de l'embrasser à nouveau ? Il s'allongeait sur son lit les mains derrière la tête, il repensait son baiser avec Marinette et coccinelle. Il avait embrassé les deux femmes de sa vie, enfin il venait de se rendre compte pour sa camarade de classe . Tombaient amoureux de deux personnes, il lui manquait plus que ça.

-Tu as eu enfin un baisser de ta coccinelle.

-Oui mais elle ne sait pas que je suis chat noir.

-Tout comme Marinette ne ce n'est pas que tu es chat noir.

Du coté de Marinette, c'était la grosse panique. Elle s'arrachait les cheveux, faisait les cent pas à travers sa chambre. Tikki la regardait du haut du lit.

-J'ai embrassé Adrien et Chat noir, comment ? Comment je vais faire pour les regarder dans les yeux maintenant ?

-Tu as dit aussi que tu aimais chat noir.

-Oh non !

-Marinette calme toi, il ne sait pas qui tu es, il ne sait pas que tu es Marinette et il ne sait pas que tu es coccinelle.

-Tu as raison mais pourquoi Adrien a dit mon prénom quand je l'ai embrassé ?

-Je sais pas...

Les deux héros, il n'avait pas réussi à trouvait leur sommeil. Ils réfléchissaient à comment régler leurs problèmes de baisser. La lueur du jour éclairait leurs chambres. Le jeune homme était devant sa console pour essayait d'oublier la nuit qui venait se passait. Marinette elle était dans une nouvelle tenue pour l'hiver, avec les tissus qu'elle avait reçus.

-Tikki, tu crois que c'est possible de tomber amoureuse de deux personnes à la fois.

-Je crois. En arrivant près d'elle.

-Pourquoi sa m'arrive à moi ? Dit-elle sur le point de pleurait

-Je sais que je devrais pas te dire cela, mais beaucoup de chat et de coccinelle sont tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre et on fondait une famille.

-Ha bon ?

-Oui, bien sur quand coccinelle a eu son premier enfant il fallait trouvait d'autres porteur pour nos miraculous.

-Mon destin est avec chat . En mettant sa tête dans ses bras

-C'est à vous de choisir. En ce posant sur sa table

-Dit moi Tikki, tu as déjà été humaine ? En relevant la tête.

-Oui.

-Comment tu étais ? Et chat ? Tu étais mariée . Soudaine intéressait.

-J'étaie un peu comme toi physiquement et chat était blond avec des yeux verts et oui j'étaie mariée avec chat il s'appelle Plagg. Dit-elle tristement.

-Ce fait combien de temps que tu la pas vis ?

-Un peu plus de 600 ans, je n'ai pas toujours été coccinelle quand une coccinelle meurt quand elle est transformait on meurt avec elle et je suis morte parce que j'ai vu Plagg mourir sous mes yeux à cause de papillons.

-Je suis désolé Tiki.

-Ne tu'en fais pas pour moi.

La jeune fille l'embrassait au sommet de son front, puis elle partit déjeuner toujours triste après avoir entendu l'histoire de son Kwami.


	5. Janvier

On était le 31 décembre, dans 5 h, on allait passait à la nouvelle année, en 2016 ! Alya, Marinette et Nino étaient chez Adrien avec la famille de Niles, mais il était juste pour les surveiller, il les laissait entre jeunes. Les quatre amis étaient dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il avait mis des matelas gonflables sur le sol. Il avait mis la musique à fond. Les cuisiniers avaient préparaient des petits encas.

Les garçons eux étaient assis a parlé de Noël et des choses de mec, les filles elles dansaient enfin imitait le clip de Barbie girl. Les gars qui voyaient la scène ne pouvaient s'empêche de filmer leurs amies. Adrien ne pouvait s'empêchait de sourire en voyant Marinette, il voulait aussi l'embrassait comme il l'avait fait à Noël.

-Bon au lieu de nous filmait les gars si vous veniez dansait avec nous. Dit Alya.  
-Ouais j'arrive.

Nino se lève et se dirige vers Alya et souriait comme jamais. Adrien se lève à son tour pour rejoindre Marinette. Cette fois ils dansaient sur shut up and danse. La jeune fille Chinoise était assez mal à l'aise devant Adrien après qu'il l'ait embrassé, mais elle arrivait toujours à lui parler normalement. Elle fixait ces lèvres celle qu'elle avait embrassée et qu'elle avait touché avec tant de douceur.

-Tu crois que ce soir ils font réussir à s'embrasser ? Demande Adrien.  
-Je sais pas, mais à mon avis ce sera pour très bientôt.  
-En espérant que ce soit avant la nouvelle année.

Leurs deux amis dansaient comme des fous.

-Bon vous venez dansez vous deux. Dit Alya.  
-On veut veut pas vous déranger. Sourit Adrien.  
-Vous savez que vous être très chiant.  
-Idem pour vous. Enchéri Marinette.

Il l'est on finalement rejoint au milieu de la chambre d'Adrien, pour dansaient avec eux. Les deux héros de Paris dansaient tous les deux deux peu du genre de rock'n'roll. Nino et Alya regardaient leurs deux amis.

-Tu penses a la même chose que moi .  
-Je pense que oui. Sourit Nino.

4h avant la nouvelle année.

Ils étaient dans le canapé à mangeait une raclette. Niles avait achetait la charcuterie ainsi que trois sortes de fromages différents. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient l'un a côté de l'autre et les filles était en face d'eux.

-Dit moi Mari, qu'est qui ce passe entre toi et Adrien ? En ce penchant vers son oreille pour qu'il n'entende pas.  
-Rien du tout, alors dit moi est que tu comptes le dire à Nino que tu l'aimes ? En limitant.  
-Je sais pas, tu crois que ça va marcher entre nous ?  
-Qui ne tente à rien à rien.  
-Tu sais que sa ne m' aide pas ce que tu viens de me dire et que te l'ais dit pleins de fois pour tu sais qui est tu ne la jamais suivie.  
-Il t'aime lui.  
-Tu crois que lui il t'aime pas, vu la façon dont il te regarde depuis que tu es arrivé.  
-Tu crois ?  
-J'en suis sur.

Marinette regardait, Adrien, qui était dans une grande conversation avec Nino, sur le jeu qu'il avait eu Noël. Il lui expliquait comment il avait passé le premier niveau. Heureusement pour ils n'avaient pas entendu leurs conversations.

-Alya, tu crois qu'un jour on aura ce qu'on avait imaginé quand on était petite .  
-C'est sur on ne vivra pas dans un château, comme les princesses Disney, qu'on ne sera pas mariée à George Clooney ou Leonardo Dicaprio, mais il nous reste la chance d'être célèbre.  
-Oui c'est vrai, pour George il peut toujours divorcé et Dicaprio il n'est pas encore marié j'ai encore mes chances.  
-Viens, on va aller faire un voyage on USA.  
-Vous allez nous manquer les filles. Dit Adrien.  
-Bon voyage, ramenait nous des photos. Ajoute Nino.

Elles les regardaient, les yeux gros comme des sous-coupe. Les gars riaient aux éclats en voyant leurs réactions.

-Qu'ils sont gentils, tu vois en faite on est juste des bouche-trous.  
-Oui, on va allaiter en boîte, il doit sûrement avoir des mecs qui seront plus honnêtes. Dit Mari

Les filles commencent à ce lever puis se dirigeaient vers la porte de la chambre. Les garçons arrêtaient de rire, envoyant les filles partir.

-Les filles on plaisantait. Paniquait Nino.  
-Ha bon, hé bien nous non. Dit Alya en donnant un clin d'oeil à Marinette.  
-Bon c'est vrai vous nous manqueraient si vous partez aux USA et non vous être pas des bouche-trous, vous nous pardonnez. Implore Adrien.  
-Hum... Ok.

Les filles s'installaient à leur place.

3h avant la nouvelle année.

Adrien et Nino étaient en train se parlait d'Alya. Nino ne savait pas comment lui dire.

-Tu sais Nino, il suffit de l'embrasser à Minuit.  
-Ouai et qu'elle me met une claque devant vous. Désespère son ami.  
-c'est moins humiliant que devant toute l'école.  
-Tu es rassurant c'est hallucinant.  
-Je sais. Sourit Adrien.

Le jeune homme métissé se frottait les tempes. Le modèle pose une main sur son épaule.

-Tu sais Nino, je crois qu'il faut que tu passes les captes.  
-Ouais tu n'as pas tort.  
-J'ai toujours raison, même quand j'ai tort.  
-Ce n'est pas sur ça, j'ai vu comment tu regarde Mari et tu dis après tu ressens rien pour elle.  
-Pour tout te dire je sais plus ou j'en suis.  
-Donc tu l'aimes .

Adrien regardait Marinette dansait avec Alya sur un slow. Il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, il pouvait encore se rappelait de son corps contre le sien, de ces doigts dans ces cheveux, son souffle contre ses lèvres et de la façon dont elle a dit qu'elle l'aimait.

-Je crois que oui. Murmur-il.  
-Alors pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?  
-Je sais pas.  
-Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais lui dire aussi. En posant une main sur son épaule.  
-Quand je serais sur de mes sentiments.  
-Très bonne idée.  
-Toi tu me caches des choses.  
-Oui, mais désolé j'ai le droit de rien dire.

Voilà la seule preuve qui voulait savoir au sujet de Marinette ne pouvait pas être dite. C'est vrai il ne savait ce que Marinette pensait de lui. Bon il l'avait embrassé, elle lui avait dit je t'aime mais il n'était pas Adrien.

-Si te plaît dit le moi.  
-Non, désolé mec.  
-Tu n'es vraiment pas un vrai pote. Plaisante Adrien.  
-Tout comme toi.  
-Bon tu veux essayait le jeu.  
-Trop

Adrien se lève pour allumer la console de jeux. Il prit les manettes et en passe une a son ami. Les filles les regardaient outrées se jouait a la console alors qu'il devait faire la fête. Alya et Marinette montaient le son de la musique.

2h avant minuit.

Les garçons jouaient toujours à la console . Cette fois les filles en avaient assez. Elles se mirent devant la télé pour les empêchait de jouait. Adrien mit sur la pose .

-Les filles on était en train se jouait. Ce plain le modèle.  
-Oui est-ce soir on devait faire la fête. Ajoute Marinette.  
-vous pouvez la faire toutes les deux. Dit Nino.  
-On devait la faire tous les quatre. Dit Alya en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

Les garçons se regardaient, puis ensuite les filles qui avait les regards qui voulaient dire « Vous arrêter la console sinon on vous tue » Les jeunes hommes renonçaient à combattre les filles. Adrien sauvegarde la partie, puis éteint la console pour dansait avec les filles.

Marinette choisit une musique avec Adrien. Quand ils tombaient sur un slow le dernier de l'année. Nino invitait aussitôt Alya. Il la tenait par les hanches et elle par le cou. Adrien lui prit la main de Marinette et l'emmenait près de leurs amis. Il mit ses mains dans le dos, elle avait mis ces bras autour de son cou.

Elle était aux anges, elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui, sauf quand elle la embrassait mais ça ne comptait pas vu qu'il ne savait qui elle était. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de chat noir. Elle pouvait sentir ces mains lui caresser le dos doucement. Elle sentir les pulsations de son cœur à travers ces vêtements, son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle les regarde discrètement pour voir son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés avec un petit sourire, son sourire lui rappelait vaguement chat noir.

Il était assez stressé, il voulait juste une chose embrassait son cou, ses lèvres toute les partis qu'il pouvait embrassaient. Il rêvait juste de l'embrasser comme ils se sont embrassé le jour de Noël. Il caresse doucement son dos. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle était rouge comme une tomate. Il ferme doucement les yeux quand il sent son parfum a la vanille. Comment il a fait pour pas la remarquait avant ? alors qu'elle était juste derrière lui . Il était s'en doute trop aveugle et trop occupé avec son métier de modèle.

Une fois le slow finit une musique plus rythmait. Il se sépare avec beaucoup de mal. Il avait du mal à sortirent de leurs bulles. Alya prend soudain Marinette par le bras et l'entraînait un peu plus loin dans la chambre.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as fait exprès de mettre un slow .  
-Si, pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu as fait sa ?  
-Il faut bien un dernier slow dans l'année.

Alya la regardait sans rien dire. Marinette elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Il était bien ton slow avec Adrien ?  
-Oui. En rougissant. Et toi avec Nino ?  
-Aussi. En rougissant à son tour.

5 minutes avant le 1er janvier.

Ils étaient tous assis dans le canapé avec une petite coupe de mousseux. Niles leur avait offert vraiment un fond pour qu'il puisse trinquer. Les filles étaient entre les deux jeunes hommes. Alya à coté de Nino et bien vous l'aurez devinez pour Marinette, elle était a coté d'Adrien.

-Dire que dans 5 minutes on est en 2016. Dit Nino.  
-Tu as pris de bonne résolution . Demande Adrien.  
-Franchement, non je reste comme je suis. Répondit-il. Et vous les filles ?  
-Hum pour moi essayait de savoir qui ce cache derrière les masques de Chat noir et Coccinelle.

Marinette et Adrien se raidissent en entendant leurs noms de super héros. Heureusement ils ne remarquent pas le stress qui les a soudain envahie.

-Et toi Mari ?  
-Je sais pas encore et toi Adrien .  
-Pareil que Nino, je reste comme je suis.

Il ne reste plus que 4 minutes. Dehors tout était encore calme malgré quelques pétards qui explosait dans les rues, rien de bien alarmant. Les quatre jeunes commencent à prendre leurs verres.

Plus que 3 minutes les il était près de la fenêtre pour voir les feux d'artifice, le premier de l'année. En plus lui avait une belle vue, personne qui vous marche sur les pieds.

Plus que 1 minute les personnes commencent à décompter de 10

-10, 9, 8

Nino regardait Alya qui fixait la tour Eiffel.

-7, 6, 5;

Adrien se rapproche de Marinette.

-4, 3, 2, 1 Bonne année !

Nino embrassait Alya, mais par sur la joue mais sur la bouche. La jeune métisse fut surprise au début mais répondit à son baisser et enroulait ces bras autour de son cou, ces main était dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Adrien a embrassé Marinette sur la joue, un peu plus longtemps qu'une simple bise, après l'avoir embrassé il la serre contre lui en lui chuchotant « bonne année » quand il fit Nino et Alya s'embrassaient.

-Je crois qu'on a réussi.  
-Quoi ?

Marinette se retournait, elle vue le nouveau couple. Après les embrassades et avoir souhaité la bonne année, il trinque et buvait leur petit verre d'alcool.

Dehors c'était la folie. Tous les mondes hurlaient bonne année, le feu était assourdissant, les voitures klaxonnaient dans toutes les rues de Paris.

La soirée se passait comme elle avait commencé. Vers 6h du matin ils décident tous de se couchaient. Le nouveau couple dormait ensemble et Adrien et Marinette dans le même lit. Nino et Alya s'étaient endormis pratiquement aussitôt. Pour les deux super héros ils restaient encore éveillaient.

-Je suis contente pour eux, ils font bien ensemble.  
-Je trouve aussi et on peut-être fière depuis Novembre on essaye de les mettre ensemble.  
-Oui. Rit Mari.  
-Il reste plus que nous deux.  
-Exact, bonne nuit Adrien je suis fatiguée.  
-Bonne nuit Mari.

Marinette s'endormit, mais Adrien était toujours réveillé, il ne pouvait pas dormir alors qu'elle était dans son lit entrain de dormir paisiblement. Finalement c'est la fatigue qui l'emporte et rejoint les bras de morphée.


	6. Février

Mois de Février

On était le soir de la Saint-Valentin. Tous les couples étaient soit au cinéma, restaurant ou restaient chez eux a faire leurs affaires de couple, si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire. Alya et Nino avaient décidé de voir un film dans les salles obscures, un film d'horreur, pas très romantique pour leur première fête d'amoureux.

Marinette, était dans sa chambre. Elle travaille sur son devoir d'histoire. Cela fessait plus de 4 jours qu'elle devait le faire et le devoir est à rendre pour demain. Elle travaillait sur l'Égypte antique. La jeune fille avait préparé du café dans un termos. Cela fessait plus de 3h qu'elle était devant sa feuille qui était encore blanche.

-J'en ai marre. En posant son front sur son bureau. tu sais rien toi sur ce thème ?

-Non, mais si un jour il y a un devoir sur les rois de France, je peux d'aider.

-Tu as connu les rois ? En relevant la tête.

-Plagg et moi on a vécu à cette époque, j'étais une simple servante de la princesse Madeleine et Plagg était un chevalier. En volant devant son visage.

-Il devait être beau non ? En lui souriant

-Oui, il était blond, les cheveux longs et musclés.

-Comment il t'a demandé au mariage ?

-Tout simple, ce n'est pas comme maintenant, où on va dans les restaurants, devant la tour Eiffel, rien de tout cela, il a déposé un genou à terre et me la demandait.

-Whoua.

-Oui, bon se suffit maintenant, il faut que tu travailles.

-Oui, maman.

Pendant ce temps, Adrien était devant sa télé écran plat à jouait à son jeu vidéo. Lui aussi avait passé des heures devant son devoir, il sait donc permettre une petite pause avant de reprendre le travaille. Il avait demandé à Niles de l'aidait mais son père avait plein de rendez-vous pour organisait son défilait de mode, il devait donc le conduire a tout ses rendez-vous.

-Tu sais quoi Plagg, on va allait vers un petit tour.

-Pas besoins de savoir où.

-C'est un rituel. Se défendit-il

-Ton petit bisou tu soir, qu'es que c'est répugnant. En tirant la langue de dégoût.

-tu n'as jamais été amoureux pour ça. En ce dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

-Si j'étais même mariée avec la plus belle femme. Marmonne-t-il.

-Qu'est que tu as dit . En se retournant vers lui.

-Oh rien du tout.

Adrien ouvrait la fenêtre. Avant de se transformer il laisse un mot sur son bureau pour pas que le personnel s'inquiète de son absent.

-Plagg, transforme-moi.

Le petit chat noir ce fait aspirait dans la bague. Une tenue en cuir noir remplaçait ces vêtements habituels, des oreilles de chat apparaît ainsi qu'un masque sur son visage, ces yeux se transformaient en ceux d'un chat.

Le chat de la malchance sautait de toit en toit, vers la boulangerie. Les rues de la ville étaient remplies d'amoureux. Il espérait être un jour parmi ses gens qui se balade mains dans la main, il espérait que Marinette était celle qui serait à ces cotait à rire avec lui. Adrien regardait un couple de plus près. Il pouvait que les connaître, c'était ses deux amis, qui fêter la St-Valentin. Alya tenait la main de Nino et riait aux éclats. Qu'est qui pouvait les enviait, ils c'étaient enfin trouvait. Le plus dur ce sera d'avouer ces sentiments à la fille du boulanger, le meilleur de Paris.

Il arrivait sur le toit de la boulangerie. Elle n'était pas encore couchée à voir la lumière de sa chambre. Il atterrit silencieusement sur son balcon. Adrien frappait à la trappe qui menait à la terrasse. Il attendait des pas arrivaient, puis la trappe s'ouvrait.

-Bonjour, Princesse. ( un peu comme la vie est belle si vous connaissiez)

-Bonjour, Minou.

-Je peux rentrer, il fait très froid dehors.

Elle descendait pour le laisser rentré dans sa chambre. Il refermait derrière lui pour pas que la chambre perdre de la chaleur. Comme d'habitude, il y avait des petits gâteaux et du chocolat chaud dans une tasse. Le chat noir s'installait dans l'un des fauteuils. Pendant que la jeune fille s'installait derrière son bureau avec une tasse de café.

-Tu vas pas dormir de la nuit si tu bois trop de café.

-C'est pour ne pas dormir devant mon devoir si j'en bois.

-C'est sur quoi ?

-L'Égypte antique

Il se rapprochait d'elle. Une fois près de sa camarade, il posait sa tête sur son épaule. Marinette souriait timidement, tout en lui montrant son devoir d'histoire. Il le regardait sans vraiment le faire. Il était tellement enivré par son parfum que plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Il voyait ces lèvres bougeaient mais il n'entendait rien.

-Terre appelle la lune.

-Tu disais ?

-Je disais est que tu peux m'aider ?

-Oui bien sûr, c'est mon devoir d'aider, les damoiselles en détresse.

Elle le regardait d'air désespérer, elle devait supportait ces flirts en coccinelles et en Marinette mais elle oserait jamais lui avouait elle trouvait cela touchant que quelqu'un soit intéressé a elle. Le chat noir avait mis sa chaise près de la sienne pour qu'il puisse l'aidait. Ils ont passé plus de 2h sur le devoir, l'avantage c'est que maintenant il pourra finir le sien. Le dernier bip sonore retenti dans la pièce.

-Bonne nuit, Princesse.

-Toi aussi minou.

Elle lui fait une léger baisser sur sa joue. Il rougit instantanément. Le chat ouvre et referme la trappe. Quand une lumière verte l'entourait, Il regardait ses mains qui devenaient de plus en plus petite et poilue, les murs du balcon étaient plus haut que d'habitude. Adrien se mit sur ses quatre pattes car il ne pouvait plus se tenir sur deux pieds. Il sentait une queue poussait. Le super héros se retourne pour voir sa queue qui se balançait. Tout son corps était recouvert de poils noirs. Il avait également une clochette dorée autour de son cou, il pouvait sentir la bague à l'intérieur. Qu'est qui lui arrivait ?

-Plagg, qu'est que tu fais ?Paniquait-il

-Je te l'aie dit, la prochaine fois que tu quittes la jeune fille de la boulangerie au dernier signal, tu aurais une punition, la voici, tu deviens un vrai chat.

-Quoi ! mais tu peux pas me faire ça !?

-Si, amuses-toi bien.

Puis silence radio. Adrien se dirigeait vers une flasque d'eau pour voir son reflet et à quoi il ressemblait. Il ressemblait à son Kwami, il était tout noir avec des yeux verts et une petite clochette. Comment il allait faire pour prévenir Ladybug. Dehors la neige commençait à tombait.

-Je te hais Plagg !

-Chat ?

Il ne dit plus rien. La trappe s'ouvrait à nouveau, sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle regardait autour de son balcon, elle ne le vue pas sauf un petit chat noir. Marinette se dirigeait vers le petit chat enfin pas si petit que sa.

-Alors minou, tu t'es perdu ?

La jeune fille lui gratte entre les deux oreilles. Adrien ferme les yeux et commençait à ronronnait instantanément, il sentait tout son corps vibrait rien qu'au touchait de Marinette. Il regarde la jeune fille avec avait un légeait sourire, il pouvait voir aussi qu'elle frissonnait. Le chat noir partait dans la chambre avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de l'attrapait, il était déjà dans sa chambre. Elle rentrait dans sa chambre, le chat lui était dans son lit.

-Fait comme chez toi je dirais rien surtout...

-Merci, tu peux par imaginait comment il fait froid, même avec de la fourrure.

Il la voit faire les gros yeux, la bouche grande ouverte et son corps ne bougeaient plus. Adrien la regardait paniquait, ne bougeait plus lui aussi . Elle le comprenait. Comment elle pouvait le comprendre alors qu'il n'était pas humain ? C'était un mystère.

-Tu parles ? Finit-elle par dire d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui, c'est moi chat noir, mon Kwami ma transformait pour me punir, Comment ça ce fait que tu me comprends ?

-Je sais pas peut-être que tu es la dernière personne à qui tu as parlais.

-Peut-être.

Elle refermait la trappe qui menait à la terrasse, puis se mit sous les couvertures. Elle avait gardé ses deux chignons. Adrien se faufile sous la couette puis pose la petite tête sur l'oreiller. Il sentait les mains de sa camarade le caressaient le ventre.

-Bonne nuit, Princesse.

-Bonne nuit, Minou. En l'embrassant à sommet de sa tête.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille était dans sa chambre avec une serviette autour de son corps.

Chat lui était toujours sur le lit, dans les couvertures encore chaudes. Il ouvrait les yeux pour voir la jeune fille dans sa chambre pour ainsi dire en petite tenue. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés c'était la première fois, ils lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules. Il était là à la regarder sans rien dire. Après avoir choisi ces vêtements elle retourne dans la salle de bain. Une fois habillait, elle se dirigeait vers son lit.

-Bon minou, je te laisse je vais en cours et tu ne fouilles pas ma chambre sinon... je te tue de mes mains blanches et pas de bruit. D'un ton avertisseur.

-Une question comment veux-tu que je fouille dans ta chambre je n'ai pas de bras ?

-Comme ça tu n'auras pas de chocolat, pas de bras pas chocolat.

-Très drôle princesse. Dit-il avec ironie

-Bonne journée.

Marinette arrivait à l'école heureuse de revoir Adrien. Alya était en larmes dans les bras de Nino, qui d'ailleurs se retenait de pleurait. La jeune fille courut vers ses amis devant la grille de l'école.

-Alya ça ne va pas . En posant sa mes surs son épaule.

-Mari, c'est. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmait. C'est Adrien.

-Qu'est qu'il as? Panique-t-elle aussitôt.

-Il a disparu de chez lui en laissant juste un mot disant qu'il allait chez une amie. Dit Nino car Alya était incapable se parlait.

-Non, non !

-Marinette calme toi la police va le retrouver. Dit Nino.

-Non !

La jeune fille partie en courant les larmes coulait sur ses joues. Ses deux amis voulaient lui courir après mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle courut a travers les rues sans savoir où aller. Son téléphone fessait que de vibrait,Tikki essayait de la calmer pour pas que le Papillon la remarque. Une fois dans une petite ruelle, elle sort Tikki de son sac pour qu'elle puisse la transformer.

Elle parcourut la capitale pendant des heures et des heures. Elle ne trouvait aucune trace d'Adrien. La jeune fille était devant la demeure de son ami. Une foule de journalistes et de paparazzi était devant la grille de Gabriel Agreste qui était chez lui au téléphone à insulter la police. Elle aurait sûrement fait la même chose que lui. Le soleil commençait à se couchait. Comment avait-elle pu tenir si longtemps. Quand la nuit arrivait elle décidait finalement de rentrée sa ne servait à rien se cherchait dans tous les recoins de la ville alors qu'elle n'avait aucune piste, aucun indice. Elle rentre par la trappe toujours en coccinelle.

Le chat noir avait la bouche grande ouverte en voyant sa coccinelle, puis une lumière rouge lumineuse éclaire entièrement la pièce, puis plus rien, rien qu'autre que Marinette en larmes dans son lit. Adrien comprit toute suite que sa Lady était finalement sa princesse. Elle était une seule et unique personne.

-My Lady qu'est qui t'arrive ? Dit-il en arrivant près elle.

-Mon ami Adrien a disparu et je sais pas où il est. En éclatant en sanglots

-Je suis sur qu'il va très bien.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Personne ne peut le garantir, pourquoi il a fugué ?

-Peut-être qu'il veut se faire remarquait par son père ?

-Il aurait pu choisir autre chose, tout le monde est mort inquiétude, son père, ses amis, moi.

Adrien ne dit plus rien. Tout cela était la faute de Plagg. Tout le monde était inquiet pour lui. Voir sa princesse pleurait était une véritable torture. Il aurait voulu tout lui dire, dire qu'il était Adrien, qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis qu'ils se sont embrassé, il aurait aussi voulu séchaient ces larmes et la prendre dans ces bras. Mais il ne fit rien il la regardait pleurait. Après quelques minutes il se faufile près d'elle.

-je suis désolé my Lady.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la faute de personne sauf de la sienne, bon maintenant tu sais qui je suis tu n'ais pas trop déçu ? en changeant de sujet.

-Pas du tout, ma Lady, il faut que tu manges un peu.

-Non je n'ai pas faim.

La jeune fille allumait la télé. Une alerte avait était lançait pour le modèle en disant « Adrien Agreste a disparu dans la nuit du 14 au 15 février, il portait un un pull blanc avec des rayures vert et kaki, un jean et une paire de basket orange, si vous aviez des informations ou vue merci de contacter ce numéro ou allait au commissariat de gendarmerie le plus proche ». Le message était diffusé toutes les heures et à chaque fois les larmes coulait sur son visage. Sa mère était monté plusieurs fois ainsi que son père pour voir comment elle allait. Il avait même apporté quelque chose à mangeait mais elle y avait pas touché et tout donnait à Tikki et au chat. Il était plus de 3h du matin, la jeune fille était enfin endormie dans son lit.

-Dit moi Tikki, toi qui connais Plagg, tu crois qu'il va me faire redevenir humain quand ?

-Je peux pas trop de dire la dernière fois il a mis une semaine.

-je ne vais pas rester une semaine dans cet état !

-Comment se peut être moins.

-Comment se peut être plus, c'est vraiment une tête de mule.

-Je te le fais pas dire.

La semaine passait lentement pour tout le monde. Marinette passait des heures à cherchaient Adrien et à combattre les akumas. Elle revenait des fois avec des énormes bleus sur les jambes ou les bras. Elle avait également de grosse cernes sous ses yeux a cause d'une accumulation de fatigue, elle était au bout du rouleau.

Adrien lui désespérait de redevenir humain avant la fin de ses deuxièmes semaines. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir tous ces amis tristes, il n'en pouvait plus de voir sa camarade de classe le cherchait alors qu'il était juste à côté d'elle, il n'en pouvait plus de la voir rentrée dans un sale état. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête une fois pour toutes.

On était à la fin du mois, Marinette dormait paisiblement avec le petit chat dans ces bras. Adrien lui ne dormait pas encore. Il se sentait bizarre depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait mal partout, vraiment partout de la racine de ces cheveux enfin poils au bout de sa queue. Une petite lumière l'entourait . Il voit enfin ces jambes, ses pieds, ses orteils, il revoit ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts. Il ne sans plus une queue derrière lui, il ne voit plus de poils noirs, enfin il était redevenu Adrien.

Il sentait Marinette bougeait. Adrien se retournait pour la regarder. Elle avait les yeux grand ouvert.

-Ha !

-Mari, arrête c'est moi Adrien.

-Où et le chat ?

-C'était moi. Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Pardon ? D'un ton qui n'apportait rien de bon. Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire ! J'étaie morte inquiétude, on l'était tous et tu ne m'as rien dit alors que tu étais juste sous mon nez ! ça ne t'est pas venu a l'esprit une seconde du mal qu'on a pu avoir !

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il honteux.

-J'espère que tu l'ais maintenant vas-t-en.

-Attends je veux te dire une chose avant.

-Quoi !?

Adrien sentait une boule aux ventres et le visage énervait de Marinette arrangeait pas la chose. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Je t'aime.

La jeune fille restait à le regarder sans rien dire. Le garçon de ses rêves venait de dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire soit le détestait soit lui sautait dans les bras. Marinette voyait le visage de son camarade se décomposait a chaque seconde. Mais ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable.

-Désolé, mais pour l'instant je peux pas te pardonnait de pas me l'avoir dit, maintenant part ton père sera heureux de te revoir ainsi que tous les autres.

Adrien sortait de la chambre avec Plagg qui était dans son pull. Une fois sorti le petit Kwami sortait de sa cachette. Il se sentait honteux de ce qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas sa faute mais voir Adrien dans un tel état à cause de l'avoir transformé en chat. Il n'avait pas pensé que tous ses amis ainsi que son père auraient été aussi inquiets, il avait pensé qu'à lui et a le punir sauf que la c'est lui qui c'est fait avoir.

-Plagg transforme-moi. D'une petite voix.

Le petit chat noir ne dit rien et ce fait aspirait dans la chevalière. Le jeune homme saute de toit en toit. Il ne se dirigeait pas vers sa demeure. Il allait vers la tour Eiffel. Il grimpait au sommet de la dame de fer. Les larmes avaient rempli ces joues. Il prit une grande inspiration puis.

Ha !

Le cri qu'il avait sorti pouvait s'entendre jusqu'à la chambre de Marinette. C'était le cri d'un cœur brisait, de douleur, de rejet. Il criait parce qu'il en avait besoin, besoin de sortir tous ces émotions qu'il avait gardait depuis qu'il avait été un chat. Marinette qui l'avait entendu, ne pouvait elle aussi se sentir coupable de l'avoir fait souffrir comme elle avait souffert. Elle mit l'oreiller sur ces oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.

Adrien rentre chez lui par la porte d'entrée. Son père l'avait pris dans ces bras, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il pouvait sentir les larmes de son père tombaient sur lui.

-Adrien où étais-tu ?

-Chez quelqu'un, j'avais besoin de faire une pause, ne t'en fais pas, je te le promets je le ferais plus.

Son père l'embrassait son fils au sommet de sa tête. Son père ne l'avait pas quitté de la nuit. Ce qui a fait sourire Adrien. Il avait parlé de tout et de rien comme un père et un fils.

Le lendemain matin Adrien était devant la grille avec tous ses amis autour de lui. Nino l'avait pris dans ses bras ainsi que Alya. Tout le monde lui posait des questions. Où il était ? Comment il allait ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles ? Pourquoi il avait fait ça ?

-Tu sais que Mari n'a pas été en cours à cause de tout ça . Dit Alya.

Adrien ne dit rien, il le savait très bien.

-Tien la voilà.

Marinette regardait le groupe d'amis en les saluant sauf Adrien, puis elle partit en classe car la cloche avait sonné.

-Qu'est qui lui arrive ? Elle aurait dû te sauter dans les bras .

-Elle m'a peut-être pas vu. Se défend Adrien.

-Elle ta regardait.

Le groupe d'amis partaient en classe. Une fois en classe Alya était assise au côté de son petit copain et Adrien était à la même table que Marinette qui était le plus loin possible qu'elle le pouvait.

-Si te plaît parle-moi...

-Alya je pourrais me mettre à côté de toi après ?

Alya se retournait vers son amie, stupéfaite de sa question. Elle regardait Nino qui fit oui de la tête. Il aussi était choqué que son amie chinoise réagissait comme cela avec Adrien.

-Bien sûr.

-Merci.

Adrien se retenait de pleurait, il l'avait perdu, comme partenaire, ami et amour. C'était tout aussi douloureux qu'un père absent. À la fin de la journée il partit chez lui et se mit à faire ces leçons, après ça il partait faire sa patrouille avec coccinelle mais cette fois elle n'était pas avec lui. Il avait frappé à la trappe, elle n'avait pas ouvert. Il avait attendu des heures et des heures mais il avait abandonné après un moment. Il repartait donc chez lui et avait fait son rituel du soir. Donnait à mangeait à Plagg, se mettre en boxeur puis se couchait.


	7. Mars

Mois de Mars

Les deux jeunes filles étaient chez Alya. Elles sont dans la chambre à travaillaient sur leurs devoirs. La jeune fille métisse l'avait invité pour savoir pourquoi elle ne parlait plus à Adrien . Elle qui était follement amoureuse et inquiète de sa disparition. Elle avait était choquait qu'elle ne lui saute pas dessus en le voir devant la grille du lycée. C'est qu'il y a dû avoir quelque chose entre le soir et le lendemain, pour qu'elle l'ignore de cette façon. Adrien avait fait un effort pour essayait de lui parlait mais elle fessait comme s'il n'était pas là. Le jeune homme était vraiment déprimé et dépassait par la situation.

-Mari, pourquoi tu parles plus à Adrien ?

La jeune fille concernait, ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Le temps se trouvait une excuse coérante, avec la situation. Elle n'allait pas dire qu'Adrien était chat noir, de peur que Alya aille tout lui dire et qu'ils disent ensuite qu'elle est coccinelle. Comment lui explique qu'elle ne voulait plus parlé au jeune homme qu'elle aimait depuis la troisième, et qu'elle aime toujours même si elle n'oserait pas l'avouait ? Elle était heureuse qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivait, même si maintenant il savait son identité sécrété et elle savait la sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le premier pas, elle avait sa rancune et sa fierté.

-Car il aurait pu nous prévenir où il était ?

-S'il là pas fait c'était par pour qu on le sache.

-Oui mais il a pensé qu'a lui, il a pensé qu'a lui, tout les monde s'étaient inquiet pour lui, il s'est pas dit une minute que son père était mort d'inquiétude.

-Mari...pardonne lui, il est vraiment mal de la situation.

-Non Alya.

-Est au moins tu accepterais une sortie au ciné avec moi, lui et Nino .

-Tant que je suis pas à côté de lui ça me va.

Alya soupirait bruyamment. Elle était exaspérée par son amie, d'agir comme une enfant, au lieu de s'expliquait comme une adulte. C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi, elle qui était si mure. Elle préférait parlais à la personne de son problème qu'elle avait avec, que de lui faire la gueule. Elle voyait Marinette d'une autre façon maintenant.

Pendant ce temps les garçons étaient dans les parcs. Adrien avait une séance photo. Nino était assis sur une chaise, à pianotait sur son téléphone portable. Le modèle essayait se posait devant l'objectif, comme le photographe disait comment se mettre. Mais personnellement, il n'avait pas la tête à travaillait depuis un mois.

-Adrien mon chou un peu plus d'enthousiaste on ressent pas les émotions.

-Excusez-moi Alberto mais je n'ai pas la tête à travailler aujourd'hui.

-Cela fait un mois que vous me dites ça toutes les semaines.

-Excusez-moi, il faut que j'ai une pause.

-5 minutes pas plus.

Adrien se dirigeait vers son ami qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune mannequin s'asseyait sur une chaise pliante juste à côté de lui.

-Qu'est qui t'arrive pour sourire comme ça ?

-ça te dit un ciné il y aura Marinette .

-Pourquoi pas.

-Qu'est qui vous arrive à tous les deux ?

-Je sais pas Nino, je sais pas du tout pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça ? Mentait-il.

Il savait que c'était pas lui avoir dit qu'il était le chat noir, qu'elle avait hébergeait pendant près de deux semaines dans sa chambre en cachette de ses parents. Mais il avait pensé que c'était préférable de pas lui dire qui il était. Car il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître son identité, mais il aurait du se fiait à son instinct et tout lui dire dès le premier jour. Maintenant elle l'ignorait totalement, même pendant leur mission elle se débrouillait toute seule. Il la sauvait bien des fois pendant ce mois et le Papillon profitait de cette situation entre pour lançait deux fois plus d'attaque d'Akuma.

-Moi je pense que c'est parce que tu ne lui as pas dit où tu étais ?

-Peut-être bien.

-Adrien, on reprend les photos !

Le jeune homme soupire, puis se levait pour reprendre son travail. La motivation n'était pas là et Alberto était furieux du travail du jeune modèle. Après plus de 2h sans avoir le moindre cliché potable, le photographe abandonnait la séance et la remit à plus tard. Adrien prit ces affaires et partit avec Nino chez lui. Une fois arrivait à la demeure son père n'était toujours pas rentré.

-Salut Nathalie c'est moi au fait je ne serait pas là ce soir, je vais au ciné avec Nino, Alya et Marinette.

-Je vais prévenir votre père que vous ne serez pas là pour le dîner et pour la soirée dans ce cas.

-Merci, je dépose mes affaires et je repars.

Les deux jeunes hommes montaient dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il prit de l'argent ainsi qu'un petit bracelet qu'il voulait offrir à Marinette. C'était un bracelet argent avec des coccinelles tout autour et il avait ajouté un chat noir. Un bijou simple mais élégant. Il savait bien que ça ne pourrait pas lui pardonnait son erreur mais au fond de lui il espérer que ça puisé marchait à lui arrachait un petit sourire. Nino regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Il vit le bracelet dans la main de ce dernier, il se doutait bien que se serait pour la jeune fille chinoise.

-Il est magnifique le bracelet.

-Merci, tu crois que ça va lui plaire ?

-Oui j'en suis sur. Sourit Nino en mettant une main sur son épaule.

-On verra bien.

-Aller mec, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je suis sur qu'elle va te pardonner.

-J'espère bien.

-Bon si on passait chez moi, pour que je puisse chercher de l'argent et après on rejoint les filles devant le cinéma.

-Bon idée.

Les deux garçons partaient chez Nino. Une fois que le jeune homme a lunettes pris ce qu'il lui fallait. Ils partaient devant les portes du ciné. Adrien était assez stressé de voir la jeune fille. Les deux amies arrivaient enfin au cinéma. Alya salut Adrien puis embrasse Nino. Marinette elle fit la bise au petit ami de sa meilleure ami, puis parti payait sa place de ciné. Ils suivaient la jeune fille à la caisse Adrien était juste derrière elle. Il espérait que leur plan fonctionne pour qu'il puisse être à côté d'elle .

Une fois dans la salle Marinette s'asseyait dans le milieu de la rangée, Adrien la suivait juste derrière et se mit à côté d'elle. La jeune était au plus loin de lui. Alya et Nino posaient leurs mains sur l'accoudoir en ce tenant la main.

-J'ai oublié les pop-corn je reviens.

Marinette se levait, puis parti dans le hall du cinéma pour les pop-corn. Le couple d'amoureux regardait le jeune homme, le regard qui disait « va avec elle et explique lui » pour Alya et Nino s'était« rejoint là, mets toi à genoux, demande-lui pardon et donne lui le cadeau. » Adrien se levait pour la rejoindre. Une fois dans le hall, il la voyait devant la machine qui préparait son pot. Il se dirigeait vers elle doucement.

-Marinette...

-Qu'est que tu veux? dit-elle sévèrement sans le regardait.

-Je voudrais te demander pardon et te donner un cadeau.

Cette fois elle se retourne elle était rouge de colère. Il savait qu'est allé peut-être lui arrivait. Il avait pensé à deux scénarios pour la situation. Le premier, elle lui saute dans les bras et lui disait qu'elle le pardonnait et l'embrassait. Le deuxième est bien une dispute entre eux en qui empire la situation. Personnellement il aurait aimé le premier scénario même s'il était impossible.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'un cadeau va te faire pardonnait ce que tu as fait ?

-Mari si te plaît laisse-moi m'expliquait... En se rapprochant d'elle.

-Non je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, mais tu voulais pas savoir mon identité alors je préférais rien dire si te plaît pardonne-moi. En essayant de limitait entrain de pleurait avec ses mains jointes. Tu savais la mienne tu aurais pu me le dire aussi ça va dans les deux sens. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Comment tu aurais réagi si c'était moi qui aurais fait ça ?

-J'aurais été heureux qu'il te ne soit rien arrivée et je t'aurais pris dans les bras.

-Je pense pas, je pense plutôt que tu aurais m'aimais que je réagis comme ça avec toi.

Marinette repartie dans la salle obscure. Adrien lui restait plantait là devant la machine son bijou a la main. Plagg essayait de consolait en fessant des blagues idiotes, mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Le modèle savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se moquait, il l'avait vu réglé des problèmes en parlant mais pas à faire la tête de mule, mais il savait aussi qui lui avait fait beaucoup de mal en lui cachant la vérité.

-Adrien régis il y a un Akuma infecté ! Adrien !

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Le papillon se pose sur le bracelet au même moment Plagg se dirige dans son miraculous. Son costume était plus noir mais blanc. Le masque rouges du papillon encadraient son visage.

-Chat blanc, je suis le papillon, tu pourras te venger de cette fille mais en échange je veux le miraculous de Ladybug.

-Pas de souci, papillon je te ramène son miraculous et ladybug sera morte.

-Encore mieux que je l'espérais.

Chat blanc montait dans la salle de projection qui se trouvait àl 'étage. Une fois a l'intérieur il voyait un micro. Il l'active pour pouvoir parlais dans toutes les salles obscures du ciné.

-J'ai un message à laissait à ma Lady, je souhaite qu'elle me retrouve au sommet de la tour Eiffel pour un duel entre chat et coccinelle.

Dans la salle Nino et Alya regardait partout dans la salle pour peut-être apercevoir une jeune fille courir vers la sortie pour voir chat qui était akumatisé. Marinette elle était paniquée, son partenaire, ami et amour étaient sous l'emprise du papillon. Elle ne savait pas comment sortir de la salle sans que personne ne ce doute qu'elle était l'héroïne de la capitale.

-Je vais retrouver Adrien.

-Marinette attend !

Trop tard la jeune fille était déjà sorti de la salle. Nino lui prit Alya par la main pour allait au monument près du champ de Mars. Comme toute la salle de cinéma, personne ne voulait rater le duel entre les deux partenaires. Une fois arrivaient près de la dame de fer, il y avait déjà foule. La coccinelle était déjà là en attendant chat.

Marinette était au premier étage. Elle avait une énorme boule au ventre. Pour la deuxième fois en un peu plus de 1 an et demi, elle allait se battre avec son partenaire et cette fois c'était sa faute, car elle n'avait pas accepté du pardonnait résultat, le papillon avait envoyé un Akuma, maintenant elle devait trouvait l'objet infecté seul, sans aide. Comme elle se sentait coupable. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il était en chat.

Chat blanc arrivait près de sa dame. Il avait sur son visage un sourire diabolique mais tout aussi envoûtant. Il était d'une élégance avec son costume tout en blanc. Il s'approchait d'elle dangereusement pendant ce temps elle reculait contre l'un des cotait de la tour Eiffel. Quand elle touche l'un des pieds elle regardait autour d'elle pour s'enfuir d'ici afin d'évitait le plus de dégât possible ainsi que de blessaient, car en bas du monument il y avait une foule noire

-Alors ma Lady, on a peur de son partenaire ?

-Tu n'es pas mon partenaire, juste une marionnette de papillon.

-étrange, je trouve que je lui ressemble.

-Non mon partenaire, ne me ferait pas ça, même après tout ce que je lui suis fait.

-Justement c'est à cause de cela qu'il est comme ça.

Il la saisissait par son col de son costume puis la soulevait hors du sol. Son visage était à quelque centimètre du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum, son souffle. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle ne devait pas détournait son visage du sien, d'ailleurs même si elle le voulait elle ne pourrait pas elle hypnotiser par ces yeux.

-Si te plaît, redeviens chat noir, celui à qui je confiais ma vie les yeux fermés, redeviens celui avec je fessais équipe, celui que j'aime.

-Bien essayait Princesse, mais ce n'est pas en disant tout cela que je vais revenir à la raison.

-Dans ce cas je suis désolé d'avance pour ce que je vais te faire.

La coccinelle lui donnait un coup de pied dans son abdomen. Le chat était plié en deux, ces mains sur son ventre. Marinette était maintenant touchée le sol, elle profitait de cette occasion pour partir d'ici. La jeune fille partie sur les toits de Paris, elle cherchait un endroit où elle pourrait être tranquille avec son partenaire. La seule idée qui lui viens était l'arc de triomphe. Le chat blanc la suivait de près. Elle savait qu'il était rapide, mais sous le pouvoir de leur ennemi commun le fessait encore plus rapide.

-Tu n'es pas assez rapide, ma lady

Adrien atterrissait au-dessus du monument avec élégance. Maintenant il y avait plus qu'eux deux sans personne pour observait. Il pouvait se battre, faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient il n'aurait pas de témoin, pas de blessaient par leurs fautes.

-Tu voulais un tête-à-tête . Il fallait le dire avant si tu voulais pas de témoin

-Chat si te plaît écoute moi, je veux pas me battre contre toi.

-Non c'est toi qui vas m'écouter! je vais te tuer pour ce que tu m'as fait, je vais te redirait tes miraculous afin que tu le monde svoit que tu es à jeune fille pathétique que tu es.

-Je suis pathétique laisse-moi à rire, tu l'est tout autant.

Adrien se rapprochait de sa camarade, cette fois elle restait sans bougeait. Marinette levait sa tête pour affrontait son regard. Une fois près d'elle il levait pose sa main sous son menton. Le chat blanc approchait son visage du sien. Ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes.

-Si je suis pathétique, je le suis moins que toi car je n'aurais pas rejeté la personne que j'aime.

Cette fois coccinelle ne disait pas un mot. Le chat lui souriant de toute cette dent. Il s'approchait de son oreille.

-Que le combat commence. Lui murmure-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisait réagir, elle volait à l'autre bout. Son costume était déchiré au niveau de son bras gauche et du haut de son dos. Coccinelle se relevait difficilement. Adrien il courait vers elle avec toujours son sourire sur son visage. Elle jette son yoyo autour de lui, elle le fit tournait autour d'elle comme un boulait pour le lancer le plus loin possible dans les jeux olympiques. Après avoir pris de la vitesse elle retirait son yoyo et il atterrit dans les bâtiments aux alentours.

-Tu veux te battre, on va se battre alors mais c'est moi quigagnerai contre toi !

-Tu crois cela princesse. En revenant avec des déchirures au niveau de son abdomen.

-Oui

-Bien comme on dit toujours, il faut bien rêver un moment dans sa vie.

Adrien courait vers elle, cette fois il évitait son yoyo à chacun lançait. Une fois à 2m d'elle il se jetait dessus la plaquant au sol. Il y avait des fissures dans le sol, la jeune fille laissait sortir un cri aigu. Marinette lui donne un coup de pied bien plaçait ( par besoins de faire un dessin ^^ pauvre minou) Celui-ci se mit à genoux ce qui permet à la coccinelle de se dégager de son emprise. La jeune Chinoise tenait debout avec une grande difficulté, elle crachait du sang.

-Tu sais que crachait du sang ce n'est jamais bon.

-Chat je t'en supplie combat le, tu n'aies pas comme ça, ne te ressemble pas.

-Je me sens mieux à son pouvoir, je sens plus fort et surtout je ne ressens plus rien.

-Je suis désolé, pour ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas, j'étaie déçu, je t'aime Adrien en murmurant son prénom.

-Ça ne sert à rien de me raisonner.

Le chat se mit à courir vers elle, cette fois elle ne cherchait pas à l'en empêchait, elle le laissait faire elle savait que de toute façon il arriverait à se vengeait, elle pouvait se servir de son lucky charme mais elle voulait le battre à la loyale. S'il se servait de son pouvoir, elle se servirait du sien. Le chat était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Il avait un énorme sourire sur son visage. Sa transformation allait prendre fin dans quelques secondes. Elle le regarde une dernière fois, puis ferme les yeux en murmurant une prière silencieuse.

-Cataclysme !

Elle se retournait brusquement vers son ami. Il avait il l'a main levait près à se jetait sur elle. Marinette bondit hors de se porter, active son lucky charme. Elle avait deux paires de menottes. Elle n'avait pas besoin se regardait bien longtemps elle servait à menotter son camarade. La jeune chinoise fonce droit sur son partenaire menotte à chaque main. Elle pis l'un de ces bras et la tourne dans son dos puis l'autre. Les mains étaient maintenant attachées, il ne restait plus que le pied mais ça allait être du gâteau. Elle se mit à genoux, pour menotter les pieds. Marinette donne un coup de pied aux fesses pour qu'il soit allongé.

Elle se demandait bien ou pourrait être l'Akuma. Quand elle ce rappel qu'il lui avait offert un cadeau qu'elle avait refusait. Elle donne un coup sur le cotait pour le mettre sur le dos.

-Tu n'auras pas le bracelet.

-Dans l'état des événements je pense que si, je te l'avais dit que c'est moi qui te battrais.

Marinette prit le bracelet et le brise dans ses mains. Chat blanc redevient Noir. Il était à genoux à essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il relevait la tête pour voir une petite silhouette habillait tout de rouge avec des points noirs.

-Je suis désolé...

Elle ne dit toujours rien. Il se mit debout pour voir s'il n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts mais son miraculous ladybug a dû déjà faire les réparations. Il remarquait qu'elle avait du sang sur son visage. Il ne pouvait que se sentir coupable du mal qu'il a dû lui faire maintenant ça allait pas être facile de lui demander pardon après s'être battu contre elle. Il s'approche d'elle, elle ne le fuait pas.

-Viens il faut parti d'ici avant qu'on redevienne nous-mêmes.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Est que je peux venir chez toi et d'aider pour tes blessures ?

Elle hoche à nouveau la tête. Une fois dans sa chambre, il redevienne des deux ados qu'ils étaient habituellement. La jeune fille partie dans la salle de bain pour sortir quelques minutes plus tard en t-shirt et mini short, des gazes, pommade et antiseptique. Elle avait dû soigner sa blessure à la tête car elle avait mis un pansement.

Adrien lui était au milieu de la chambre sans bouger. Il remarquait que lui aussi était blessé au niveau de sa poitrine. Il n'osa pas bouger sans avoir la permission et lui ne voulait pas faire trop de bruit à cause des parents de la jeune fille qui dormait juste en dessous de sa chambre.

Elle se dirige vers son lit pour ne pas être vu si ses parentes rentrées sans prévenir dans sa chambre et leur expliquait pourquoi son camarade Adrien Agreste était dans sa chambre ? Elle lui fait signe de le suivre c'est ce qu'il fait. Marinette était allongée sur le ventre t-shirt relevait jusqu'en haut. Le jeune homme avait soudain chaud, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Adrien était à califourchon sur ses fesses, il n'était pas très à l'aise dans la position actuelle. Il mettait un peu de pommade sur le bout de ses doigts pris une grande inspiration, commençait à étalait la crème sur son dos nu. Il pouvait sentir les frissons de son amie parcourir son dos. Quand il entendit des sanglots.

-Mari...qu'est que tu as ?

-rien... je ne t'assure... je n'ai rien.

-Mari si te plaît dit moi qu'est qui va pas... ?

Elle se retournait sur le dos pour le voir. Elle était inondée de larmes sur ces joues. Adrien se penche en avant pour embrassaient les perles salées qui roulaient sur ses joues. La jeune fille le repoussait gentiment.

-Comment tu peux être gentil avec moi alors que j'ai été méchante ?

-Car je t'aime et c'est en partie ma faute cette histoire. En lui souriant.

-À cause de moi tu as été une victime du papillon. En laissant échapper un sanglot.

-Grâce à toi je ne le suis plus. En l'embrassant au sommet de son front.

-J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu quand je t'ai vu sous son influence.

-Tu me prendras pas Marinette on est une équipe

-pour les meilleurs et pour le pire.

-Tu as de la chance je suis pas comme la fosse septique.

Elle lui donnait un coup dans sa poitrine avec un petit sourire en coin. Adrien lui riait, heureux d'avoir enfin se retrouvait sa lady, sa princesse, sa Mari. Quand la jeune fille remarque du sang, elle ce lève au quart de tour, Adrien du ce mettre au pied du lit.

-Enlève ta chemise tu es blessé.

Le modèle n'hésite pas et enlève ces couches de vêtements. Marinette dans l'action n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'elle touchait son torse. Une fois l'antiseptique et avoir mis la gaze elle remarque que seulement maintenant qu'il manquait le haut.

-Je suis désolé

-Ce n'est rien t'en fais pas.

La jeune fille souriait timidement avec les fameuses rougeurs sur ces joues qui manquait tant au jeune homme. Adrien se rapprochait d'elle doucement. Marinette réagit un quart de tour, lui saute dessus en l'embrassant avec fougue. Le jeune homme réagi aussitôt. En la serrant contre lui en la mettant sur ces cuisses, ces mains était dans son dos, pendant que celle de Marinette était dans ces cheveux blonds. La langue d'Adrien passait sur les lèvres de sa lady comme pour la permission de rentrée. Elle entre ouvre pour le laisser approfondir le baisser. Elle se colle encore plus contre lui en laissant sortir un gémissement de plaisir. Quand la respiration fut trop importante pour les deux il se sépare à contre cœur.

-Je t'aime. Souffle-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

-Je savais qu'un jour dû succomberait à mon charme.

-Minou stupide. Rit-elle.

Après plus de deux heures, Adrien part chez lui sans grande conviction mais il savait quand dans un peu près 5h il allait la revoir et qu'ils devront inventer tous deux pour expliquait pourquoi il ensemble ? Comment ils sont redevenu amis ? Ainsi où il était pendant l'attaque de Ladybug et chat blanc ? Mais sa attendra demain matin, pour l'instant il voulait juste repensait à son baisser et sa soirée avec sa Lady.


	8. Avril

Je sais que je fait beaucoup de fautes alors s'il vous plaît dite moi mes fautes pour que je puisse ne plus le faire, dite moi ce que je doit améliorer. Je suis mauvais en Français et je veux progresser.

J'ai pris un correcteur reverso mais si vous en connaissait un mieux dite le moi.

Merci

Mois d'Avril.

Marinette et Adrien, avaient avoué à leurs amis communs qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient eu droit à des applaudissements, une étreinte pour les filles, pour les gars une tape dans le dos. Ils leur avaient évidemment demandé comment ça c'est passé ? Ils leurs avaient dit, qu'ils avaient été tous les deux dans la même pièce, pendant quelques heurs, qu'ils se sont expliqués et voilà. Nino et Alya n'avaient pas posé plus de question que ça.

Ce matin-là, Adrien et Nino attendaient leurs petites amies. Nino voyait Alya, pianotait sur son portable. Mais aucun signe de la jeune fille brune. Le modèle commençait à paniquait de pas la voir, il craignait a une attaque d'Akuma, mais si c'était le cas elle lui aurait envoyé un message sur son portable.

-Salut les gars, ça va ?

-Où est Mari ? Demande Adrien.

-ça va aussi et toi et Marinette et malade elle m'a envoyé un message pour dire qu'elle était malade.

-Pourtant elle allait bien cette nuit.

-Cette nuit ? Disent à l'unisson Nino et Alya.

-Oui... on a parlé tous les deux... et elle m'a dit a demain. Ce rattrape le jeune homme.

-Tu vas réussir à survive sans Mari . Demande Nino.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Non que tu es une vraie sangsue avec elle dès qu'elle bouge du bouge.

La cloche sonnait pour annonçait le début des cours. Le groupe d'amis partait vers les salles de cours. Arrivaient dans la classe, Adrien s'assoit à sa place, sortait son portable pour envoyait un message à sa Lady.

Adrien : « Salut ma Lady, qu'est qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? »

Marinette : « Coucou mon minou j'ai dû attraper un coup de froid cette nuit je reviens dans 2 ou 3 jours »

Adrien : « ok je t'apporte tes devoirs ce soir »

Marinette « Merci mon minou »

Adrien : « Je t'aime »

Marinette « Je t'aime aussi »

La journée se passait plutôt bien, il y avait pas eu d'attaque du papillon. Adrien envoyait plein de message à sa petite amie. Il avait pris également ses cours pour qu'elle ne loupe rien. Après les cours il courait vers la boulangerie familiale Dupain-Cheng. Il était toujours accueilli à bras ouverts, surtout par le père. Enfin sa ne fessait pas si longtemps car au début quand il a dit qu'il sortait avec sa seule et unique fille il le surveillait tout le temps et il avait fait passer un interrogatoire. Il n'était pas très à l'aise au début faut dire que Tom, le père avait une sacrée carrure où il ne faut pas s'y frottait car tu fis deux tours dans tes godasses.

Arrivait à la boulangerie, il était accueilli par Sabine, la mère de la jeune fille. Il y avait des clients, mais elle lui fait signe se passait derrière. Il salue au passage Tom qui était en train se préparait la pâte pour la nuit.

-Tu es venu voir Marinette ?

-Oui j'ai appris qu'elle était malade, je viens apporter ces leçons aussi.

-Elle doit sûrement être dans le salon à regarder la télé.

-Ok, je monte.

Une fois à l'appartement a l'étage au-dessus, il voyait Marinette allongeait dans le canapé emmitouflait dans des couvertures encore endormies. À la télé il passait des pubs d'Adrien Agreste. Quand le programme reprend c'était une série, une veille série c'était Buffy contre les vampires. Il avançait près d'elle doucement en sorte de pas la réveillait. Adrien l'embrassait le sommet de son front. Elle souriait rien qu'a son contact.

-Bonjour. Dit-il doucement.

-Bonjour mon minou.

-Tu vas mieux ? En ce mettant près d'elle

-Encore un peu malade, il faudrait qu'on parle de quelque chose au sujet des petites choses avec nous. En mettant sa tête sur ces genoux.

-C'est-à-dire ? En lui caressant les cheveux.

-Hé bien, je me demandais s'il ne pourrait pas prendre notre corps pendant une journée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car elle et lui était mariée et son fait plus de 600 ans qui ne ce son pas vu.

-Tu veux dire que mon arrogant et horreur de l'amour ont été mariés.

-Oui, tu vois lui aussi et tombé en amour pour la coccinelle.

-Ce n'est pas bien compliqué sauf pour les coccinelles elles ont du mal avec les chats noirs.

-Idiot. En le tapant légèrement dans les jambes

-Et fière de l'être, tu me fais une petite placer pour que je m'allonge moi aussi.

-Bien sûr.

La jeune fille se redresse pour qu'il puisse se mettre dans l'angle. Une fois installait, Marinette s'allonge sur lui. Il avait mis son cartable en bandoulière près de lui pour sorti ces devoirs, mais elle ne l'écouter pas vraiment. En effet les médicaments la mettaient un peu dans les vapes. Adrien, l'embrasse dans son cou et s'installer pour regardait tranquillement la série. Ces yeux se fermaient tout seul, puis il finit par s'endormirent. Marinette parlait de comme faire pour que leurs Kwami, deviennent humains. Quand elle vu qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se retournait pour le regarder. En le voyant dormir paisiblement, elle ne put s'empêchait de sourire et à se blottir plus contre lui.

-Les enfants, vous voulaient que je vous prépare... dit sa mère en entrant.

-Chut il dort. Dit sa fille avec une voix minuscule en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche

-Excuse-moi, tu veux quelque chose ma chérie . Dit Sabine en imitant sa fille.

-Non merci maman.

-Ma puce, ce soir il faudrait qu'on parle de deux ou trois choses.

-Oui, bien sûr. En ce demandant bien pourquoi elle voulait lui parlait tout d'un coup.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Adrien était reparti, son père dormait dans la chambre pour se réveiller vers les 1h du matin. Marinette et sa mère étaient dans le salon à regardait la télé. C'était un film sur la fin du monde « Armageddon ».

-Ma chérie, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

-de quoi ?

-Ce fait un peu plus d'un mois que tu es avec Adrien et j'aimerai te dire que si un jour tu aimerais allait plus loin avec, j'aimerais que tu te protèges ma chérie.

Marinette avait les joues en feu. Elle allait parlait de sexe avec sa mère. La jeune fille avait pensé à cela mais elle n'était pas prête à le faire maintenant et Adrien n'avait pas encore fait de proposition ou n'avait pas d'allusion avec ça, il la touchait comme d'habitude il n'allait pas plus loin.

-Maman je te rassure toute suite, je ne suis pas prête à le faire maintenant.

-Ma puce, je veux juste que tu sortes couvert et que si ça devient sérieux avec ton copain que tu prennes la pilule.

-Maman s'est promis je te tiendrais au courant. La jeune fille lui donne un baisser sur sa joue. Et tu sais maman, on en a déjà parlé de tout ça auparavant et je te jure que je vais attention.

-D'accord ma puce, je te fais confiance.

-Je fais me coucher bonne nuit maman.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

La jeune fille monte les escaliers. Arrivait dans sa chambre elle vu son petit ami allongeait sur le lit à jouait avec ces poupées de ladybug et chat noir ainsi que tous les ennemis qui avaient combattu. Adrien se retournait faire la source du bruit, pour voir finalement Marinette avec ces couvertures, médicament et bouillotte remplis d'eau chaude. Elle se dirigeait vers le lit avec l'aide d'Adrien qui prit tout ce qu'elle avait dans ces bras.

-Tu as vraiment besoin d'une couverture et d'une bouillotte .

-Pas pour toute suite. En s'allongeant sur le lit. Alors la patrouille ?

-Rien à signaler. En s'allongeant près d'elle et enroulent ces bras autour de sa taille. Au faite de quoi tu voulais parler à propos des bestioles .

-Demain ce mercredi est l'après-midi on n'a pas cours, j'aimerais juste qu'il se voie encore une fois, c'est vrai ils font beaucoup pour nous on pourrait leurs renvoyait l'appareil, tu crois pas ?

-Si mais tu sais comme on fait ? Comment on va organiser tout? Il faut qu'il se retrouve à un endroit mais où ?

-Hé bien on peut essayant en disant qu'il se transforme en eux-mêmes, après on se rejoint dans le parc avec une tenue qu'on ne porte pas habituellement et je pense qu'ils vont se reconnaître, on ne peut pas oublier une personne comme ça.

-Et nous on sera des Kwami, mais tu crois que dans ton état sa ira ?

-Oui ne t 'en fais pas.

-Ok pour demain.

-Tu es un amour. Sourit-elle.

Adrien était reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, ce qui n'a pas durée bien long avec tous les médicaments qu'elle prenait. Avant de partir il mit les couvertures sur elle ainsi que la bouillotte d'eau chaude sur son ventre puis les médocs près d'elle juste au cas où elle se sentirait mal dans la nuit. Arrivait chez lui, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de s'interroger sur la vie intérieure de son chat noir. C'est vrai, il ne lui parlait jamais de sa vie d'avant. Il était dans son lit à regardait le plafond, Plagg lui était sur sa table de chevet à mangeait son camembert.

-Plagg tu as était marié .

-Pourquoi cette question gamin ?

-Comme ça, je me demande c'est tout.

-Oui j'ai été marié, il y a longtemps, elle s'appelait Tikki, qui est d'ailleurs le compagnon de Marinette, puis un jour, Tikki et moi on se battait contre des super vilains, malheureusement on n'a pas survécu à l'attaque, on es mort en étant transformés ce qui fait de nous les nouveaux Kwami.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien gamin, je veux juste que tu sois prudent quand tu essayes de sauver ta princesse car je n'aie pas envie que tu sois un Kwami a ton âge et je veux pas que tu en sois un tout court, je veux juste que tu meures quand tu serras un vieux grand-père sans dent.

-C'est promis.

-Bon maintenant tu dors.

-À vos ordres chef ! En imitant le soldat.

Le lendemain après-midi, Adrien était dans le parc en face de la boulangerie de sa petite amie qui devait arrivait dans quelques minutes en étant transformé en Tikki. Adrien avait une tenue inhabituelle, d'ailleurs Plagg se posait beaucoup de questions sur la tenue ce n'était pas son genre de porter des bermuda et t-shirt. Une fois près d'un buisson le jeune homme se mit accroupi pour que personne ne le voit.

-Qu'est où tu fais Adrien .

-Plagg transformes-toi.

-Pourquoi je devrais te transformer ?

-Non je veux pas devenir chat noir mais que tu redeviennes Plagg pendant quelques heures.

Plagg le regardait étrangement.

-Pendant 6h je saurais humain et toi un Kwami, s'il y a une attaque c'est toi qui me transformeras.

-Je suis au courant maintenant transformes-toi elle va bientôt arriver.

Le petit Kwami ne posait pas plus de question. Il se faufil dans la chevalière pour se transformait lui. Après quelques instants il était enfin humain. Il pouvait enfin voir en couleur. Il ouvre ces mains pour voir Adrien en chat noir.

-Tu sais que ça te va plutôt bien d'être un chat.

-Tais-toi et va sur le banc juste à côté du manège il y a une surprise pour toi.

-Ne me dit qu'elle est là-bas.

-Peut-être bien sourit-il.

Il n'a pas attendu bien longtemps pour commençait à courir. Arrivait près du manège il vit une jeune femme brune assise a regardait tout autour d'elle. Elle avait les cheveux brun et long un peu près à mi-dos, le teint assez pale.

-C'est lui. Dit la jeune femme.

En remarquant un homme blond aux cheveux qui descendait jusqu'aux épaules yeux verts le teint doré. Son corps était musclé quoiqu'il portait un manteau, on ne pouvait pas s'empêchait d'imaginer les abdos.

-Qu'est que tu attends va le voir ?

-S'il me reconnaît pas .

-Je suis sur qu'il va te reconnaître. Dit Marinette.

Tikki se dirigeait vers Plagg qui lui était resté immobile. Adrien essayait de le faire bougeait mais rien n'y fait. Une fois que sa femme fut en face de lui. La première chose qu'il fait est de la prendre dans ces bras. La femme enroule ces bras autour de son cou.

-Je t'aime. Murmure Plagg.

Il se séparait de son étreinte pour la regardait. Ça fessait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le visage de sa femme qu'il l'avait presque oublié. Il souriait comme un fou en la revoyant en face de lui. Il se rapprochait d'elle ses mains sur ces hanches. Il fermait doucement ces yeux. Tikki réagis rapidement, elle écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plagg sorti un petit gémissement de pur bonheur de pouvoir la sentir, la touchait, l'embrassait à nouveau. Il restait comme ça pendant quelques minutes a s'embrassait et à se prendre dans les bras. Quand Tikki brisait leur bulle.

-Je t'aime...

Elle se retire de son étreinte pour voir son mari, qui était en larmes. La jeune femme prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle frottait ces joues avec ses pouces pour enlevaient les larmes qui étaient sur ces joues. Adrien qui voyait les scènes était touché par son compagnon dont il croyait qu'il n'avait jamais était amoureux. Il c'était tromper il le trouvait même qu'il était un peu ès quelques instants Plagg prit sa main, puis parti du parc pour se promenait dans les rues romantiques de Paris.

-Tikki. Dit Adrien. Est que je pourrais aller dans ton sac pour être avec Marinette ?

-Non, si on a besoin d'être transformé tu dois être proche de moi

-Mais je serrais juste à côté !

-Non, désolé gamin.

Tikki criait en voyant les deux garçons se parlait comme ça. Adrien le regardait d'un air sévère. Il savait très bien qu'il se vengeait pour toutes les fois ou il voulait du fromage après la patrouille, ou après un Akuma ou encore au milieu de la nuit.

-Je te déteste.

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien gamin.

Adrien roulait des yeux, il entendait Tikki rien et il était un peu prêt sur lequel Marinette riait aussi dans le sac.

-Tu peux au moins me donner un truc à manger .

-Je sais pas, je ferais plus tard.

-Quoi !?

-Chéri, donne lui à manger.

-Ok.

Il souriait et sortait un fromage puant de sa poche. S'il pouvait encore ce vengeait, parce qu'il ne lui donne pas assez de fromage, il le ferait. L'homme blond tend son fromage au gamin qui a d'ailleurs presque vomi rien qu'a l'odeur que le morceau de camembert dégageait. Il se force tout de même à le manger car son ventre criait famine.

-Tu as bien de la chance, celle que tu as choisie et moi exigeante.

-Peut-être bien mais ces sautes d'humeurs son plus horrible.

-Elle est un peu comme toi.

-Tout comme Adrien te ressemble.

-Non pas du tout ! Disent les deux jeunes hommes.

Les filles riaient aux éclats à l'expression des deux hommes. Les deux amoureux enfin retrouvaient rentraient dans un restaurant assez chic mais pas trop non plus. Heureusement pour eux il n'avait pas beaucoup de monde. Une serveuse les conduisait à une table.

-Est que cette table vous ira ?

-Bien sur. Répondit Tiki.

Plagg se tenait derrière la chaise de Tiki pour imitaient les serveurs dans les grands restaurants.

-Guimauve. Murmure Adrien.

-Tais-toi sinon je me venge de toi en disant tout ce que disait de coccinelle dans tes rêves ou autres.

-Ok je me tais.

-Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça mon minou je tiens à savoir.

-Merci Plagg.

-De rien gamin.

Ils mangeaient tranquillement et se rappelait du bon vieux temps. Ils parlaient de tous les chats noirs et coccinelle qu'ils avaient croissaient durant les 600 ans qui avaient passait. Ils parlaient aussi d'Adrien et Marinette. Ils disaient qu'ils avaient été aveugles pour ne pas voir les similitudes entre eux et leurs amours chasser croisé.

Après avoir mangé, Plagg partait payait l'addition. Marinette sortait du sac pour lui demandait un peu de pain. Tikki lui prit une tranche de la boule coupée.

-Tu vas bien Marinette ?

-Non pas trop, j'ai froid et je suis fatigué.

-Ne t'en fais pas dans 3h tu pourras prendre tes médicaments et embrasser et voir Adrien.

Quoiqu'elle soit rouge, on pouvait voir les rougeurs sur ces joues. Plagg revenait à la table et Marinette se remit dans son sac. Mais avant du fermait elle vu Adrien qui lui envoyait un baiser. Elle l'imitait puis elle partit se couchait au fond du sac.

Les deux amoureux sortaient du restaurant.

-Qu'est que tu veux faire ? Demande Plagg.

-Je sais pas, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment vu à quoi ressembler une salle de cinéma.

-Hé bien allons au cinéma voir ce qu'il passe.

Une fois arrivait devant il regardait les films qui passaient dans les salles obscures. Il passait Amytiville. Plagg payait la place de Tikk iainsi que les pop-corn. Une fois dans la salle il mettaient assez loin pour ne pas ce faire remarquait par d'autre personnes. La lumière s'éteint, Adrien se jetait sur le pot.

-C'est toi qui dis que je suis un glouton ?

-J'ai faim et je veux enlever le mauvais goût du fromage.

-Tu te plains tout le temps.

-Tout comme toi.

-Chut ! disent les filles.

Pendant que Plagg était Tikki était plongé dans le film, il en profitait pour se faufilait dans le sac de la jeune fille. Il voyait sa petite amie grignotait un bout de pain. Il s'approchait plus près d'elle pour l'embrassait.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Pas trop, vivement que je retrouve mon corps et prends mes médicaments.

-Je viendrais ce soir pour te tenir chaud.

-Merci mon minou.

-De rien ma Princesse, essaie de dormir un peu.

-Tu restes ?

-Jusqu'à la fin du film sinon je risque de me faire tuer par Plagg.

-Pauvre gamin.

Adrien souriait à son surnom, qui sortait mieux dans le bouge de Marinette. Quand il entendait des cris dans la salle. Ils passaient que c'était à cause du film. Le sac s'ouvrait brusquement. Tikki appelait Marinette pour qu'elle se transforme. Plagg lui appelait Adrien, il le cherchait partout.

-Plagg. Dit Adrien.

-Tu es là. Dit-il soulager. Bon transforme-moi.

Adrien se fait aspirait dans la bague. C'était une sensation bizarre et nouvelle. Il était tout petit mais il était vraiment serré dans la chevalière. Qu'est que ça devait être pour Marinette ses boucles d'oreille étaient encore plus petite.

Quand Tikki était transformé, elle pouvait ressentir tous les symptômes de Marinette. Coccinelle était fatiguée et tenait à peine debout. Plagg la soutenait pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-Pourquoi il faut que ça arrive aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que tu portes malheurs mon amour.

-Mais tu es ma chance. En l'embrassant sur sa tempe.

-Allons battre cette Akuma comme avant. Sourit-elle. Et après sa Marinette pourra se reposait.

-Et moi je pourrais remerciait le gamin.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Je me suis attacher à lui plus que les autres chats.

-Car il te ressemble.

-peut-être.

-Aller viens on doit se battre maintenant.

La personne akumatisé était un homme environ la vingtaine, son costume était rouge sur les bras, vert sur les jambes et son corps bleu. Son nom était Laserman Il avait également deux pistolets laser dans chaque main. Il tirait sur tout le monde pour les transformait eux aussi.

La coccinelle et le chat noir étaient toujours dans la salle de cinéma. Ils essayaient de le faire retenir ici, mais surtout qui transforme plus personne en Laserman. Mais bien sûr les esclaves de cette Akuma ne leur fessaient pas la vie facile le Laserman sortait de la salle obscure sans que Plagg et Tikki ne le remarquaient.

-Tikki, il est parti, Tiki.

Plagg se retournait vers sa femme qui se tenait à un siège. Elle toussait énormément tellement qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Plagg couru vers elle mais il sentait Adrien reprendre son corps.

-Non pas maintenant gamin.

-Va devant Plagg je te rejoins.

-Non je reste.

-Tu'en fais pas je vais bientôt reprendre la place habituelle en espérant que ça ira mieux

Après que la jeune fille reprise son souffle, ils partaient tous les deux en direction des cris qui étaient en provenance du Louvre. Ils voyaient les gens qui couraient dans tous les sens pour se mettre à l'abri, ils allaient dans les magasins pour évitait d'être touché par les lasers, les enfants pleuraient, les parents étaient paniqués mais essayaient de restaient fort pour les enfants. Les deux héros de Paris les protègent. Une fois la place vide ils pouvaient combattre le Laserman et tous ces esclaves.

-Vous deux je veux vos Miraculous, si vous ne me les donner pas vous allez mourir.

-On va plutôt te faire la peau.

-Très bien préparez-vous à mourir.

-Oh que non je ne vais pas laisser ces gamins prendre nos places.

Le chat noir courait vers le Laserman, sa coccinelle était juste derrière. Petit à petit les deux héros changeaient leur apparence. Chat devenait plus petit, moins musclé, les cheveux plus à Coccinelle ces deux chignons étaient maintenant revenue, elle était quelques centimètres plus petite.

-Aller ma Lady je te couvre passe devant.

-Fait attention à toi.

-Toi fait attention.

Marinette passait devant, chat se battait avec tous les serviteurs de Laserman. La jeune fille évitait les lasers. Elle se retournait vers son petit ami qui était entouré d'ennemis. Sa quinte de toux

repris de plus bel. Là encore elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, elle prenait de grandes inspirations mais rien n'y fait c'était même pire. Le laserman prenait cette occasion pour s'approchait d'elle.

-Alors Ladybug, a attrapé un coup de froid. Il lui touche le visage. Vous vous être battu avec tant d'ennemis, mais un rhume vous met K. O .

-Non, le rhume ne va pas m'arrêter de vous botter les fesses.

-Cette phrase ne convient pas à une jeune fille.

-Celle-là conviendrait-elle mieux, Lucky Charme !

Dans ses mains atterrit un miroir. Elle regarde bizarrement mais l'idée lui vient tout de suite comme une évidence. Le laserman lançait un rayon laser, elle plaçait le miroir juste en face d'elle. Le rayon laser ricochait sur le miroir pour se dirigeait vers l'homme. Il était maintenant à terre avec chat noir au-dessus de lui. Il prit le collier avec une éclaire dessus. Le chat lance le bijou pour que sa belle puisse purifiait l'Akuma. Une fois fait il prit le temps de parlait aux journalistes jusqu'à ce qu'un bip sonore retenti. Un peu plus loin le chat pris sa princesse dans ces bras pour la ramenait chez elle. Ils eurent juste le temps d'atterrir sur la terrasse quand la transformation prend fin. Adrien déposait sa petite amie sur le lit et apportait tous les médicaments.

-Merci mon minou. D'une voix faiblarde.

-C'est normal Princesse.

Les deux Kwami s'approchaient d'eux.

-Merci à vous deux de nous avoir permis de nous revoir une derrière fois.

-Merci à vous de nous aidait il faut bien vous rendre la pareille. Dit Adrien.

-Je te promets que je me plaindre plus du fromage que tu me donnes.

-Je te donne pas deux jours avant que tu te plais.

-Tu as raison mais je te serais reconnaissant pour toujours après ce que tu as fait.

Adrien est resté toute la soirée avec Marinette.


	9. Mai

Mois de Mai

Adrien, Nino et Alya préparaient un cadeau d'anniversaire pour les seize ans de Marinette. Ils avaient prévu une soirée, avec toute la classe sauf Chloé et Sabrina. Ils voulaient lui organisaient une soirée, pour elle chez son petit copain vu qu'il avait une piscine serait plus original. Ils auraient mis de la musique et en plus par chance son père ne serait pas là jusqu'à mardi. Nino s'occupait de la musique, Alya envoyait les invitations et s'assurait que tout le monde soit là et Adrien emmenait Marinette chez lui, mais il avait une autre surprise pour elle juste pour elle.

-Bizarre que Marinette ne t'ait pas appelé. Dit Nino

-On sait disputer hier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je lui ai dit que j'avais fais l'amour avec Chloé et Alix et elle la mal pris.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça !? Tu sais très bien qu'elle hais Chloé et encore le mot est faible. En mettant son visage dans les mains

-Elle m'a posé la question, je vais pas lui mentir ?

-Là tu aurais dû, du coup il faut qu'Alya aille la chercher ?

-Oui vaut mieux. En ce grattant la nuque.

-Comment on va faire pour l'emmener ici ? En regardant Adrien désespérer.

-J'en ai aucune idée.

-Tu es vraiment désespérant, Alya tu peux aller cherchait Marinette, Adrien et elle sont brouiller.

-Qu'est que tu lui fais ? Demande Alya avec une voix sévère en fronçant les sourcils tout en le regardant.

-Je lui ai dit avec qui je l'ai fait. Dit-il d'une petite voix car il savait qu'il aller avoir droit à ses hurlements.

-Mais tu es un grand malade, abruti, un con !

-J'ai compris Alya. Le stop Adrien.

-Bon ok je vais aller la chercher mais toi tu envoies les invitations et tu as pensé à un maillot de bain au moins .

-Oui j'ai pensé à tout.

Alya partait de la chambre d'Adrien. Une fois qu'elle était plus là, le jeune homme soufflé de soulagement il aurait cru sa pire. Il avait déjà était témoin des disputes entre Nino et elle, son meilleur ami n'avait pas le dessus sur elle. Adrien envoyait les invitations à tous les invités.

-Alors tu la pas encore fais avec elle ?

-Non elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête et c'est d'ailleurs de là où elle m'a demandé si je l'avais déjà fait et avec qui.

D'ailleurs cette soirée-là, elle l'avait mis dehors sous la pluie.

-Il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à mentir à Marinette.

-Tu l'as déjà fait avec Alya ?

-Oui. Rougit Nino.

Adrien ne dit rien de plus il ne voulait pas avoir trop d'images dans sa tête mais si sa commencer à se formait dans sa tête. Il secouait la tête pour chassait les image de son esprit.

Pendant ce temps Alya était arrivé chez sa meilleure amie, qui était dans son salon encore en pyjama, à manger un pot de crème glacer au chocolat.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma fille ! Marinette sursaute et la crème glacer est tombée sut son haut.

-Alya tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé, bon maintenant tu t'habilles on va chez Adrien.

-je veux pas. Boude Marinette.

-Tu vas aller le voir, car oui il a couché avec cette conne mais il était saoul et Alix et bien c'était comme ça.

-Je veux plus le voir.

-Mari s'il te plaît c'était avant que vous sortez ensemble, il t'a pas trompé.

La jeune fille réfléchie quelques instants, puis elle se lève pour allait dans sa chambre. Alya souriait elle avait réussi à la décider de venir, elle aurait cru cela plus difficile, elle qui était si têtue mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas restait fâchait éternellement avec Adrien. Ils c'étaient disputer plusieurs fois mais à la fin de journée c'était comme si rien ne c'était passé, surtout après une attaque d'Akuma. Alya la suivait pour voir ce qu'elle allait portait. Marinette sortait une jupe saumon qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, un haut fleuri a manche courte et une veste en jeans avec les manches retroussait jusqu'au coude elle mit des talons compensés noirs. Elle avait lassé ces cheveux lâchés.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci

-Bon aller tu viens, on va retrouvaient nos chéris.

-Alya avant qu'on parte, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. En regardant ses pieds.

-Quoi ?

-Voilà. Elle s'assoit sur sa chaise de bureau. J'aimerais faire ma première fois mais j'ai un peu peur. En rougissant.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. En s'approchant d'elle. Ça va bien se passer.

-Est que ça fait mal ? Demande Mari en la regardant.

Alya se mit à sa hauteur pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux, elle avait également ses deux mains sur ces épaules.

-Oui son fait un peu mal, au début mais je suis sur qu'il ira doucement.

-Et si jamais je ne suis pas à la hauteur et qu'il me quitte.

-Ma fille son fait plus de deux mois que vous être ensemble, il a attendue deux mois, déjà c'est qu'il t'aime vraiment, s'il en avait rien à foutre, il aurait foutu le quand avant et franchement je pense qu'il s'en fout que tu sois à la hauteur ou non et la première fois c'est nul généralement mais on s'améliore, on apprend à connaître l'autre, de ce qu'il aime avant, pendant et après.

-Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie. Sourit-elle

-Je sais aller viens, il en a un qui a hâte de te voir.

Les filles sortaient de la boulangerie, Marinette fait la bise à ses parents avant de partir. Une fois arrivait au manoir il était le maître d'hôtel les accueillait et les invites à rentrée a l'intérieur. Les deux meilleures amies montaient dans la chambre pour rejoindre les garçons. Une fois arrivait dans la chambre tout était ouvrait la porte, personne là.

-Où sont-ils ? Demande Marinette.

-Je crois savoir tu me suis ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

Alya se dirigeait vers la piscine là où tout le monde les attendait. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle se souvenait où elle était car premièrement la maison enfin la demeure est énormément grande, deuxièmement ça aurait sûrement gâché la surprise pour son amie. Une fois près de la porte, elle regardait Marinette tout en ouvrant la porte lentement. Les deux jeunes filles rentraient à l'intérieur.

-Alya, pourquoi tu m'as conduit ici ? C'est la piscine sa m'étonnerait...

-Joyeux anniversaire Marinette !

La jeune fille avait sursauté et reculait de quelques pas. Elle regardait tout le monde qui était en maillot de bain. Marinette trouvait cela étrange, enfin après tout il était à la piscine. La piscine était assez grande pour contenir au moins une vingtaine de personnes elle avait même un jacuzzi à l'intérieur. Au fond de la piscine on pouvait voir GA pour Gabriel Agreste.

-Merci tout le monde ! Répondit-elle.

-Mais c'est normal. Dit Nino.

Tout le monde se rapproche d'elle pour lui faire la bise. Après avoir remercié tous ces camarades elle ne trouvait pas Adrien. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle. Enfin elle le voit au fond de la pièce. La jeune fille s'approchait de lui en souriant.

-Bah alors minou, pourquoi tu viens pas ? En enroulant ces bras autour de lui.

-J'avais peur que tu me veuilles encore. En retournant vers elle.

-Non ne t'en fais pas. En l'embrassant.

-Joyeux Anniversaire. Dit-il au creux de son oreille.

-Merci.

-Viens j'ai des cadeaux pour toi à l'étage et un maillot de bain.

-Je m'attends au pire. En le suivant hors de la pièce.

-Ne t'en fait, il va bien t'aller. En lui donnant un clin d'oeil tout ça avec le sourire de chat noir.

Il partait tous les deux à l'étage. Une fois dans sa chambre elle pouvait voir un bikini imprimait coccinelle. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

-tu n'as pas dû réfléchir beaucoup en le voyant .

-Non. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. J'ai aussi autre chose pour toi je remercie Nino d'avoir fait la musique que je peux te dire que c'est ridicule sans est promet moi de pas te moquer de moi.

Marinette penche la tête sur le cotait en ce demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Adrien appuyait sur une touche de son ordinateur portable qui était sur son bureau. Elle regarde Plagg qui se retenait de rire. La musique commence.

Je m'appelle Marinette,

Une fille comme les autres.

Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal,

Je deviens Miraculous Ladybug !

Marinette le regardait avec de grand yeux, Plagg lui était mort de rire a regardait Adrien dansait comme il le pouvait.

Papillon noir, Paris mystère,

C'est mon histoire, plutôt étrange,

La magie noire, me désespère,

Et la chat noir n'est pas un ange.

Adrien dansait en imitant les gestes de la chanson, Il passait cette main devant son visage penchait sa main de haut en bas ( je sais pas comme expliquait), serrait les poings quand il disait que la magie me désespère, remuait son doigt quand il disait qu'il n'était pas un ange.

Amour chassé-croisé,

oh oh oh

Mon coeur aime Adrien.

Oh oh oh

Mais lui ne veut m'aimer que lorsque je deviens …

Il bougeait ces épaules a chaque fois qu'il disait oh oh oh, mettait sa main sur son cœur quand il prononçait la phrase mon cœur aime Adrien.

Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur,

Lady magique et Lady chance !

Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur,

Être héroïque en cas d'urgence !

Miraculous !

Après il avait un peu du n'importe quoi tellement emballer par la chanson.

À la fin de la chanson il regardait sa petite amie qui était pliée de rire elle riait tellement qu'elle pleurait et se tenait le ventre, tout comme leurs deux Kwami. Adrien se mettait à boudait. La jeune fille réussie à se calmait pour rejoindre son petit ami modèle.

-Désolé mon minou, mais je pouvais pas me retenir mais merci pour la chanson sa me touche. En essuyant ces larmes

-Bon maintenant je te donne ton vrai cadeau. Adrien sorti une petite boîte à Bijou. J'espère qu'il va te plaire.

La jeune fille ouvrait l'écrin à Bijou. Elle voyait un collier avec un pendentif qui formait un cœur tout en argent pur. Marinette le prenait dans ses mains délicatement. La chaîne devait longue pour que le pendentif arrivait aux creux de sa poitrine. Adrien sautait presque sur place.

-Il s'ouvre aussi.

Elle le regarde les larmes menaçaient de tombait. Quand elle vu les photos à l'intérieur du pendentif les perles salées tombaient toutes seules. C'était deux photos d'elle et lui. La première était une photo d'elle et lui entrain de s'embrasser l'autre était une photo d'eux avec des moustaches de chat fait avec du chocolat ainsi que le nez.

-Merci. Dit-elle tout émue et d'une voix à peine audible.

Adrien souriait doucement. Il prit le bijou dans ses mains pour le mettre sur la table pour pas qu'elle l'abîme dans la piscine ou qu'elle le perde.

-Allez viens on va rejoindre les autres.

-Je t'aime mon minou.

Adrien l'attire près de lui pour déposait un baiser sur ces lèvres. Avant qu'elle descende à la piscine elle mettait son maillot dans le salon de bain d'Adrien. Quand elle sortait Adrien la regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Il te va super bien.

-Pourquoi sa ne m'étonne pas ? En roulant des yeux.

Après quelques minutes ils étaient tous dans la piscine, musique à fond. Certains avaient eu la bonne idée de mettre du bain moussant dans le bain à remous. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire de la mousse dans toute la piscine.

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin de la demeure deux silhouettes était près de la porte, malheureusement pour eux elle était fermé. Regarde là-bas il y a une fenêtre ouverte. La première personne se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. Une fois a l'intérieur l'un d'eux allumait la lumière.

-On doit être discret, ce qu'il eut dire pas de lumière.

-Désolé.

Avant de retournait à l'interrupteur le courant vu coupait. Il restait sur place.

-Dit moi que c'est toi qui as éteint la lumière ?

-Non.

-Bon pas grave, on continue.

Pendant ce temps a la piscine. Personne ne bougeait de l'eau. Ce fut Kim qui sortait de la piscine en premier les autres le suivaient. Il avait tous pensait a une panne de courant mais apparemment tout Paris avait du courant tous sauf eux.

-Ce n'est pas normal. Dit Kim.

-Peut-être que l'interrupteur a sauté sa arrive parfois. Dit Adrien.

-On devrait aller voir . Dit Max.

Un cri aigu sortait de nulle et résonnait dans tout le manoir. Tout le monde restait figeait, d'autres sortaient de la piscine en quatrième vitesse. Marinette elle était au milieu de la piscine avec Alya. Elles se tenaient toutes les deux dans les bras à trembler de peur. Leurs petits copains partait de la pièce pour allait voir ce qui se passait.

-Les filles restaient pas dans l'eau. Dit Alix.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient, puis hochaient la tête. Elles se tenaient toujours par là même. Arrivaient au bord de la piscine, elles sortaient de l'eau, prirent leur serviette pour l'enroulait autour de leurs corps.

-Je veux retrouver Nino.

-Je t'accompagne. Dit Marinette.

-Ont vas allaient les retrouver tous ensemble. Dit Kim. Il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare, dans les films d'horreur c'est toujours comme ça, tout le monde part de son coté et on les retrouve morts.

Marinette se figeait, droite comme un piquait, avec des yeux énormes et des milliers de scénario défilait dans son esprit.

-Adrien !

La jeune Chinoise partie en courant dans les couloirs à criait le nom du top-modèle. Tout le monde courait derrière elle. Ils ne savaient même pas où leurs deux amis étaient partis.

Pendant ce temps les deux amis cherchaient le disjoncteur pour remettre le courant dans la maison. Mais comme le trouvait quand il n'avait pas de lumière sauf celui de la lune mais si parfois les nuages la cachaient.

-Adrien tu es sûr que c'est par-là .

-Non pas trop dû sait entre la salle à manger, ma chambre, celle de mon père, le bureau et la piscine je connais pas trop ma maison.

Nino regardait tout autour de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à Adrien mais sa maison le fessait flippait. Elle était trop grande à son goût et le mur blanc ne fessait pas accueillant. Il regarde en haut des escaliers. Une silhouette assez énorme se tenait en haut de l'escalier avec un petit rire d'un malade mental.

-Adrien, j'ai vu une ombre et je peux te dire que c'était par l'un de nos amis.

-On va retrouvait tout le monde. En commençant à paniquer.

-Moi je dirai plutôt qu'on appelle la police.

-Nino, on est en maillot de bain. En montrant son short.

-Il faut qu'on trouve nos portables son sens le coup fourré.

Adrien et Nino, repartaient dans le sens inverse, pour rejoindre tous les autres qui devaient sans doute paniquait de pas le voir revenir. Puis c'était perdu d'avance pour trouvait le disjoncteur. Une fois revenue à la piscine ils plus voyaient personne, même les affaires avaient disparu c'est-à-dire que les Kwami étaient hors de portée s'il était en danger il ne pouvait pas se transformait à moins que Marinette est prit le sac avec elle.

-Pourquoi il y a pu nos affaires ? Demande Nino.

-Pour nous faire une blague sans doute ? En haussant les épaule mais surtout pour se rassurer lui-même.

-Tu crois qu'il avait tout prévu ?

-Je sais pas.

Ils ne s'attardaient pas dans la pièce. Maintenant les deux jeunes hommes devaient cherchaient leurs amis et petites amies. Ils espéraient qu'ils étaient restaient ensemble. Car dans chaque film d'épouvante ça commençait comme ça. Le groupe se sépare et la manique peut tuer sans se faire attaquait par le groupe. En fait c'était un peu comme à la chasse. Le chasseur éloigne une bête du troupeau pour la tuer.

Pendant ce temps le groupe d'amis était en train se regardaient toutes les pièces du manoir. Les deux meilleures amies étaient devant à se tenir la main. Rose elle était accrochée à Juleka. Pendant que les garçons et Alix essayaient se jouait les gardes du corps à regardaient partout, les oreilles aux aguets à chaque bruit bizarre.

-Les filles, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous suit derrière nous. Dit Rose.

Tout se retournait, mais a cause du noir ils ne voyaient rien, quand une musique résonnait dans toute la demeure.

Dodo, l'enfant, do, l'enfant dormira bien vite, dodo l'enfant dormira bientôt.

La musique fessait une voix d'une petite fille. La mélodie qui devait endormir un enfant devenait maintenant une musique à vous faire froids dans le dos. Tout le groupe était restés immobile, ils avaient même cessé de respirait. La musique se répétait en boucle.

-Tu sais que même si c'est une chanson pour enfants, il n'y a rien de plus flippant de l'entendre dans le noir et en plus dans une maison gigantesque. Dit Alya.

-Je suis au courant, j'ai déjà vu suffisamment de film d'horreur. Dit Marinette.

-Comme tout le monde dans les films d'épouvante il faut courir. Dit une voix inconnue juste à l'oreille de Juleka.

Tous criaient maintenant en courant, il pouvait entendre un cri diabolique se rapprochait d'eux. Les garçons avaient rattrapé les filles. Quand ils buttaient dans quelque chose. Il tombait a la renverse également la personne dans qui il avait buttaient.

-Hé faite attention où tu vas !

-Chloé !? Dirent tous le groupe.

-Oui c'est moi ! Râle-elle

-Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui as tout manigançait !? Criait Marinette.

-De quoi tu parle-je cherche Sabrina et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'espionne depuis que je suis arrivée et mes cheveux sont mal coiffés en plus.

-Bon maintenant on doit retrouvait trois personnes avant que les psychopathes nous tuent tous.

-Quoi !? Il y a un tueur dans cette maison . Où est mon Adrien ?

-Déjà ce n'est pas le tien mais les miens. En ce dirigeant vers sa voix.

-Les filles ce n'est pas le moment mais Marinette a raison c'est le sien, bon déjà pourquoi tu es là ? Demande Alya.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête ici et que je n'avais pas été invité.

-Normal c'est mon anniversaire.

-Bon tu n'es pas dans le coup par hasard . Demande Alix ;; -

-Pour la seconde fois non, c'est vrai on est rentré par une fenêtre mais quand on voulait éteindre la lumière il y a eu une coupure de courant et Sabrina et moi on sait séparer quand j'ai trouvé la porte d'entrée elle était fermée.

-Bon maintenant on est bloqué, tu as ton portable . Demande Ivan.

-Non j'ai l'est perdu quand j'ai essayé de monter par la fenêtre.

Tu côté de Sabrina, elle appelait son amie à tout bout de champ. La rouquine n'était pas à l'aise dans la maison elle entendait des pas derrière elle. Ce qui lui fessait peur c'était que dès qu'elle s'arrêtait, les pas derrière arrêtaient eux aussi. Elle recommençait à marchait en espérant qu'elle ne se ferait pas tuait. Quand une main la saisissait par-derrière. La jeune fille essayait de se débattre mais elle y arrivait pas, les bras autour de sa taille étaient trop forts pour elle.

-Si vous paissez ne me tuer pas ! je suis encore jeune pour mourir et je le mérite même pas j'ai rien fait de mal !

-Sabrina !?

-Nino, Adrien, vous m'avez fait peur.

-Désolé mais il y a quelqu'un dans la maison et on est bloqué, nos portables on était volé donc on ne peut pas appelait la police. Dit Adrien.

-Il y a un tueur dans la maison !?

-Chut !

-Oui, tu n'aurais pas ton portable ? Demande Adrien.

-Non désolé et Chloé à dut le perdre.

-Super on doit retrouver une autre personne mais pourquoi vous être ici ?

Sabrina leur expliquait qu'elle avait au courant de la soirée et qu'elle n'avait pas était invitée. Après ça ils partaient tous les trois a la recherche de leurs amis. Quand il entendit un bruit juste derrière eux, c'était comme si un couteau frottait contre le mur.

-Trois petits cochons, j'ai hâte de savoir le goût qu'ils ont.

Ils criaient à leur tour. D'autres cris se joignaient à eux. Ils partaient en direction de leurs camarades de classe. Il était maintenant dans le hall d'entrée avec tout le monde enfin après plus de 2h de cache-cache à travers la maison.

-Nino. Appelait Alya.

-Alya...

Elle était juste à cotait de lui. Il la prit dans ces bras, l'embrassait amoureusement, la touchait pour s'assurait qu'elle était bien là. Adrien lui cherchait toujours Marinette qui elle cherchait Adrien. Quand enfin la petite voix de sa lady.

-Ma lady...

-Minou...

Adrien imitait Nino. Le courant revenait à l'intérieur de la fessait face aux visages des tueurs enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Adrien élargissait les yeux à la vue de Niles et sa femme. Tout le monde fut soulagée de voir des visage familier en face d'eux enfin presque car il ne savait pas de quoi il était capable.

-Niles mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Vu que vous avait fait un bordel monstre a la piscine et que je suis sur que je vais devoir le faire moi-même je voulais me venger en quelque sorte.

-Vous être un gros malade on a cru mourir de peur! Dit Kim.

-Je vous remercie jeune homme, bon maintenant que la soirée et terminé vos parents son a extérieur.

Tous sortaient heureux de ne pas être mort mais avaient passé une super soirée même s'il avait eu la peur de leur vie. Niles leur avait redonné leurs affaires et leur avait permis d'utiliser les salles de bains pour qu'il puisse remettre leurs affaires et pas sortir en maillot de bain. Nino Alya et Marinette eux restaient dormir ici. La chambre du couple métisse donnait juste à côté de celle d'Adrien. Marinette avait piqué un t-Shirt à Adrien. Pendant qu'il était dans sa salle de bain elle vu un livre sur sa table de nuit. Elle s'approche pour voir de plus près c'était « drague pour les nuls ». La jeune fille s'assoit sur le rebord du lit, prenait le livre pour le lire un peu quand elle voyait une page corner. Le titre du chapitre était « les jeux de mots ». Cette fois elle ne put se retenir, c'était là qu'il sortait ces flirts.

-Qu'est qui t'arrive ? Dit Adrien en sortant de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de sa taille.

-La drague pour les nuls chapitres 7 les jeux de mots.

-Désolé je n'ai pas lu ce chapitre encore. En rougissant à toute vitesse.

-Alors tout ces que j'ai pu lire était de pas en faire trop.

-J'en fais pas trop. Soudain offensé par sa dame

-quoi !? tu fais que ça !

-Miaouch ma Lady me fend le cœur. En posant ces deux sur sa poitrine côté coeur

-Tu vois. En croissant ces bras sur sa poitrine

Adrien s'avançait vers elle. C'est que maintenant qu'elle vu qu'il était qu'en serviette rien d'autre en dessous. Quand faire si sa serviette tombait. Rien que la pensée la faisait rougir. Elle essayait se changeait les esprits et de regardait ses yeux au lieu de son torse, il y avait aucun poil même sous ces aisselles mais quand vous voyait des abdomino qui commençaient à devenir des tablettes de chocolat et la ligne de poils blonds qui descendaient en dessous de la serviette. Marinette se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

-Fait moi l'amour.

Adrien élargissait des yeux autant qu'il le pouvait. La jeune femme avait placé ces deux sur sa bouche. Les mots lui avaient échappé. Elle devenait rouge de honte. Le jeune lui était resté immobile à ce qu'elle avait dit. D'ailleurs lui aussi était rouge comme une pivoine. Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Enfin son cerveau lui dit de se déplaçait vers elle. Marinette avait maintenant le visage dans ses mains. Il retirait les mains de son visage, il lui souriait timidement.

-Tu es sûr ? Ce sont les seuls mots qui pouvaient dire.

-Oui mais j'ai peur que tu me quittes, que je ne sois pas à la hauteur de tes attentes.

-J'en suis rien à faire.

Il l'embrassait tendrement, la portait jusqu'à ces oreillers pour qu'elle soit le plus confortable possible, il l'allongeait délicatement sur son lit. Elle était maintenant en dessous de lui. Il s'assagissait l'ourlet de son haut. Avant de l'enlevait, il la regardait dans les yeux comme pour avoir la permission. La jeune fille hochet la tête en signe d'accord. Marinette déplaçait ses mains sur son torse,elle descendait de plus en plus jusqu'à sa serviette.

-Je t'aime. Murmure-t-elle.

-Je t'aime ma lady.

Il l'embrassait amoureusement.

(Scène censurée)

Quelques instants plus tard le chat avait un grand sourire, endormit sur la poitrine, avec ses bras autour de la taille de sa coccinelle qui lui caressait les cheveux et avait également un sourire sur son visage. Elle pouvait l'entendre ronronnait contre sa poitrine. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut à son tour de s'endormir dans les bras de son chat de Cheshire.


	10. Juin

Tout d'abord je voudrai remercier Moira-chan qui a corrigé mon chapitre, je vous la conseille fortement si vous avait du mal en Français. Elle explique vraiment très bien ce qui ne vas pas et donne son avis. Je le redit en encore mais merci a elle.

Bonne lecture

Mois de Juin

C'était une journée pluvieuse et pour arranger le tout c'était le week-end. Dehors était un vrai déluge, les éclairs perçaient le ciel. Adrien et Marinette étaient au restaurant pour être un peu tous les deux avant de passer le week-end avec Alya et Nino. Ils faisaient ça une fois par mois : chacun son tour, ils s'invitaient chez les uns et les autres. Cette fois, la soirée se passait chez Marinette. Ses parents n'étaient pas là du week-end car ils étaient en visite chez une sœur du côté de son père.

ils étaient donc dans un resto italien près de chez eux et pas très cher. La décoration était simple. Les murs étaient orangés, les nappes étaient à carreaux rouges et blancs et on avait également mis des bougies sur les tables pour faire plus romantique. La serveuse les fit asseoir à leur table. Elle leur donna la carte puis repartit s'occuper d'autres clients.

-Adrien s'il te plaît, donne-moi un camembert, j'ai faim, demanda Plagg.

-Tu peux pas attendre ?

-Non.

-Tu vois pas que je sors avec Marinette ?

-Si, je vois très bien, mais j'ai faim !

-Donne-lui son bout de fromage, grogna Marinette.

-Tu es pire qu'un gosse de trois ans, s'énerva Adrien en lui donnant son camembert.

-Tout comme toi quand tu vas voir Marinette et que tu mets plus de 3h à choisir une tenue… Ah non, ça ressemble plutôt à ce que ferait une fille !

-Tu devais pas le dire...

Il regarda la jeune fille qui riait. Tikki sortit sa tête de la veste de la jeune fille pour voir le Kwami noir. Adrien était maintenant gêné de la déclaration que son horrible chat mangeur de fromage avait faite. Tikki calma son rire, prenant une grande inspiration.

-J'ai la même.

-Finalement, tu l'as trouvée, ton âme sœur, sourit Plagg.

C'était maintenant au tour de la jeune fille de rougir d'embarras. Une serveuse arriva vers eux avec un petit carnet à la main. Adrien prit les commandes : il demanda deux pizzas, une au salami, une autre à la carbonara, et en boissons, deux cocas.

-Pizza au salami ?

-Pour moi, dit Marinette.

La serveuse servit ensuite Adrien. Évidemment, elle l'avait reconnu, vu le sourire qu'elle lui donnait. Marinette la regarda de bas en haut plusieurs fois, comme si elle faisait une analyse de la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir un peu moins de 20 ans , elle était donc apprentie. Elle était blonde, avec une poitrine généreuse, des yeux bleus, un corps parfait, des lèvres parfaites, une vraie mannequin. Adrien regarda sa petite amie puis la serveuse qui était déjà partie vers d'autres clients. Marinette ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la voie plus. En plus, l'apprentie balançait des hanches dès qu'Adrien la regardait... C'est alors que Marinette surprit Adrien en train de la regarder.

-Mate-la surtout, je vais rien dire, s'énerva-t-elle aussitôt.

-Relax, ma lady, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! Et en plus, j'aime pas les blondes. Je préfère les brunes avec un peu de bleu et avec les yeux bleus, sourit-il en espérant que ça la calme.

-Hum.

-Tu me fais goûter ta pizza ?

-Ok, mais tu me fais goûter la tienne.

-Pas de souci.

Marinette coupa un bout de sa pizza, puis tendit sa fourchette pour la mettre dans la bouche de son petit ami. Adrien fit de même pour Marinette. Après leur repas, la même serveuse trop pot-de-colle au goût de Marinette (elle était en effet passée beaucoup de fois près de leur table en lançant des sourires à Adrien) revint débarrasser leurs couverts. Heureusement, tout au long du repas, le jeune homme avait été trop absorbé par sa pizza pour la remarquer, car il n'en mangeait pas beaucoup à cause du régime strict que son père lui avait donné quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait réussi à avoir une permission exceptionnelle pour cette fois et même pour la soirée, tout ça grâce à Niles – mais bien sûr, tout avait un prix.

Flash Back.

Adrien était dans sa chambre, élaborer une stratégie pour que son père accepte de le laisser passer un week-end avec ses amis ainsi que faire une pause dans son régime. Il avait demandé à Niles de l'aider.

-Je veux bien vous aider, mais à une condition.

-Je m'attends au pire.

-Non, je ne vous ferai pas frotter votre baignoire à la brosse à dents.

-J'espère, parce que j'ai eu les genoux en sang cette fois-là…

-Non, cette fois, votre tâche sera de nettoyer vos dégâts lors de vos ébats amoureux. C'est assez incroyable les dégâts que vous pouvez causer en une heure.

Adrien devint rouge de honte. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, maintenant. Ils faisaient tant de dégâts que ça ? Pourtant, lui, il n'avait rien remarqué… Enfin, rien n'était encore gagné : son père devait dire oui pour que le marché marche.

-Attendez, il doit d'abord accepter.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va me dire oui, je sais comment le prendre.

Niles partit en direction du bureau du père d'Adrien, accompagné du jeune homme qui essayait de calmer les rougeurs sur son visage. Arrivé à l'intérieur de la pièce, il vit que son père, au téléphone, s'énervait après un employé qui avait dû commettre une erreur. Adrien avait maintenant une boule au ventre.

-Adrien, que me vaut cette visite ?

-Hé bien voilà, je voudrais savoir si je pourrais sortir ce week-end, vu que je n'ai rien de prévu et que j'ai fait mes devoirs.

-Non.

-Papa...

Niles mit une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour lui dire de ne plus parler et qu'il s'occupait de tout maintenant.

-Monsieur, votre fils a besoin de se détendre un peu. Avec la semaine qu'il va avoir, il a besoin d'une pause pour bien se préparer, vous ne pensez pas ?

Gabriel le regarda, puis ce fut au tour de son fils. Il lâcha un soupir. Adrien était dans un état de stress total : si ça marchait, il ne remercierait jamais assez son maître d'hôtel, même s'il devrait nettoyer sa chambre. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Niles l'avait nettoyée aujourd'hui ? Car hier, sa dame était venue pour un gros câlin après leur patrouille habituelle…

-Tu seras où ?

-Chez Marinette, et il y aura Nino et Alya.

-Marinette… C'est la fille qui a gagné le concours du chapeau melon ?

-Oui.

-C'est d'accord, mais être de retour dimanche à midi. Nous avons des invités.

-Merci, papa, conclut Adrien avec un grand sourire.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau avec un sourire triomphant. Adrien sauta de joie dans le hall. Niles, lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres . Nathalie fut étonnée de le voir aussi heureux en sortant du bureau de son père.

-Merci Niles.

-Je vous en prie. Et un marché est un marché. Je sais que votre petite amie est venue hier et je n'ai pas encore nettoyé votre chambre, donc maintenant, au boulot !

Le jeune mannequin regarda le maître d'hôtel la bouche grande ouverte. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison ? Surtout dans sa chambre, car il débranchait à chaque fois l'interphone quand sa petite amie était ici. Niles revint bientôt avec un seau, un balai, une pelle, un sac poubelle et tous les produits dont il aurait besoin pour nettoyer sa chambre.

-Bon courage, mon garçon. J'espère que vous serez prêt avant 12h30 pour votre rendez vous.

-Quel genre de maître d'hôtel êtes-vous ?

-Le meilleur, évidemment.

Niles partit dans la cuisine et Adrien dans sa chambre. Quand il alluma la lumière, il comprit enfin le majordome : sa chambre était un vrai champ de bataille. On se demandait pourquoi ? Car sa petite amie et lui se battaient tous le deux pour savoir qui aurait le dessus. Il pouvait un trou dans le mur – heureusement, il ne se voyait pas trop. Adrien qui regardait sa chambre désespérait et ne savait pas par où commencer. Plagg sortit alors de sa cachette.

-Tu peux m'aider ? demanda Adrien.

-Là, tu rêves. Je touche pas à vos saletés.

-Arrête, je suis sûr que vous étiez pareils, Tikki et toi.

-On était plus discrets que vous il y a plus de 600 ans.

-Si tu m'aides, tu auras le droit à tout le fromage que tu veux, proposa Adrien en espérant que ça marche, même s'il savait que Plagg ne pourrait pas refuser cette offre.

-Bon ok, dit-il après un long silence.

Fin du Flash back.

-Adrien ? Appela Marinette en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On doit commander nos desserts !

-D'accord, fit Adrien en prenant la carte.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Je repensais à ce que m'a dit Niles ce matin.

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Que dorénavant, je devrai nettoyer ma chambre à chaque fois que tu quitteras le manoir.

Marinette, qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire, rougit follement. Plagg et Tikki rirent doucement. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle serveuse arriva à leur table. Marinette lui sourit aimablement, contente que ce ne soit plus la blonde qui prenne leur commande. Marinette prit un liégeois à la vanille et Adrien un chocolatière. Après qu'ils eurent fini, Adrien paya l'addition. Marinette se tenait près de lui avec son parapluie rose à la main.

Dehors, la pluie était diluvienne. Le jeune homme offrit son bras à sa petite amie. Puis il lui prit son parapluie des mains pour l'ouvrir et le tenir comme un vrai gentleman. Une fois arrivés chez elle, ils avaient tous deux les chaussures, les chaussettes et le pantalon trempés. Ils montèrent donc dans la chambre de Marinette pour se changer. Adrien avait apporté son sac avant d'aller au restaurant italien.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient en t-shirt et jogging devant la télé écran plat à jouer à Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le canapé, assis en tailleur. Marinette avait un grand sourire en lisant à l'écran Winner : Marinette.

-Je t'ai encore battu, mon minou.

-Je prends ma revanche, bouda-t-il.

-Si tu veux, mais je suis sûre que je vais encore gagner.

-Ouais, toi tu as la chance de Tikki, et moi la malchance de Plagg.

-Hé !

-Bon allez, c'est parti.

La jeune femme chinoise enchaîna les coups sur son petit copain qui commençait à s'énerver sur la manette de jeu.

-Encore gagné, sourit-elle.

-On recommence.

Cette fois, le mannequin chatouilla sa petite amie, et lui donna des coups de coude pour ne pas qu'elle gagne. Marinette le poussa en retour. Il attrapa une de ses mains pour ne pas qu'elle le pince ou autre.

-C'est de la triche, arrête.

-Toi aussi tu m'as déconcentré les premières fois.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es tellement belle que je peux pas me concentrer, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu sais, dans le livre, ils disaient que la flatterie marche mais ils mentent : ça ne marche pas, donc on compte pas cette manche.

-Pas juste, marmonna-t-il.

Cette fois, ils firent une partie à la loyale.

-Winner : Adrien, annonça la voix off.

-J'ai gagné !

Adrien était debout, la manette dans une main, les bras en l'air, et faisait la danse de la victoire. Il sautait même de joie. Marinette était là à le regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus. Quand elle vit Nino et Alya entrer dans le salon, elle leur fit signe de ne rien dire.

-Tu vois, je t'ai battue, prends ça, na ! J'ai réussi à te battre !

-C'est sûr, après huit défaites, tu peux que être heureux.

-Oui, confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire en regardant son score.

-Mais je t'ai laissé gagner.

Adrien se tourna brusquement vers sa petite amie qui avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Il s'avança vers elle. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué ses deux amis qui assistaient à la scène en silence et essayaient de ne pas rire. Une fois près d'elle, il commença à la chatouiller au niveau de ses hanches. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle.

-Adrien, rit-elle. Arrête.

-Pas avant que tu aies dis que je suis le meilleur, répondit-il en continuant.

-Ok, tu es le meilleur, même si je t'ai battu 8 fois, concéda-t-elle en riant plus fort.

-Tu m'as déconcentré !

-Je savais pas que tu étais mauvais joueur, Adrien, dit soudain la voix de son meilleur ami.

Adrien retira ses mains, qui étaient sous le t-shirt de la jeune fille, et se remit bien assis dans le canapé bien sagement. Maintenant Alya et Nino étaient en train de rire ainsi que Marinette. L'autre fille s'approcha de son amie pour lui dire bonjour. Nino serra la main d'Adrien.

Un peu plus tard, les filles étaient dans la cuisine, en train de préparer une raclette – ce n'était pas un plat de saison, vu le temps, un repas de montagne ne pourrait que leur faire du bien. Les garçons, eux, installaient la table et l'appareil à raclette. Nino et Alya avaient acheté le fromage et Adrien et Marinette la charcuterie et des pommes de terre. Une fois que tout fut préparé, ils s'installèrent autour de la table.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? demanda Nino.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait se faire un action ou vérité, mais en moins gamin, proposa Alya.

-C'est-à-dire ? dit Marinette.

-Bah genre, tu poses des questions embarrassantes et des gages un peu plus osés.

-Je veux bien jouer, dirent les gars d'une même voix

-Ça, c'est juste un prétexte pour nous toucher pendant les gages, dit Alya.

-Pour qui tu nous prends ? On est pas comme ça, dit Nino avec un sourire innocent.

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est vrai, tu es toujours collé à moi mais tu me touches pas.

-Bon, et si on mangeait ? dit Nino pour changer de sujet.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Adrien.

Après le repas, tous montèrent dans la chambre de Marinette. Ils s'assirent tous au milieu de la pièce avec des boissons et des gâteaux.

-Bon, c'est moi qui commence, dit Alya. Marinette, action ou vérité ?

-Hum... vérité.

-Quel est l'endroit le plus insolite ou tu aies fait l'amour ?

La jeune fille rougit à toute vitesse. Adrien, lui, pria en silence pour ne pas qu'elle dise la tour Eiffel . Marinette semblait réfléchie quand elle se souvint d'une fois où elle était chez Adrien.

-Dans un jacuzzi, rougit Marinette.

-Il y a eu beaucoup d'endroits pour que tu aies pris si longtemps ? demanda Nino.

-Non, répondit-elle. Bon, à moi ! Nino, action ou vérité ?

-Je dirais action.

-Alors tu aller chercher de la chantilly dans le frigo et la manger sur le ventre d'Adrien.

-Quoi !? s'exclamèrent les deux concernés avec la bouche ouverte.

-Tu as très bien compris.

Le jeune homme partit dans la cuisine en marmonnant que ça devrait plutôt être à elle de faire ça. Adrien, lui, regarda sa petite amie, choqué. Il n'aurait pas trop pensé qu'elle puisse lancer des gages comme ça. Le jeune homme sourit : il avait des gages bien intéressants. Nino revint avec la crème.

-Allonge-toi, Adrien.

Le mannequin était assez gêné que son meilleur ami lui lèche le ventre. Il pouvait voir que son ami était dégoûté. Les deux filles, elles, riaient aux éclats en voyant leurs copains dans une situation plutôt embarrassante. Nino s'approcha de l'oreille de son ami.

-Il faut qu'on se venge.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Nino.

-Par contre, je t'en supplie, ne m'imagine pas en Marinette.

-Tout comme toi, n'imagine pas que je suis Alya.

-Promis.

Nino étala la crème sur le ventre de son ami. Il avait une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. Alya avait son portable en main pour filmer la scène devant elle. Le jeune homme métisse se pencha vers le ventre d'Adrien et mangea la crème chantilly. Après deux minutes qui durèrent des heures pour les deux amis, le gage fut enfin fini.

-Il faut que je me lave la bouche.

-Il y a des verres, tu peux en prendre un.

-Merci.

Adrien alla dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Une fois les deux garçons revenus, le jeu continua. C'était autour de Nino.

-Alya, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Tu dois embrasser Marinette.

-Ok, facile.

-Mais sur la bouche.

Les deux filles haussèrent les épaules et, sans hésitation, s'embrassèrent vite fait.

-Bon Adrien, à ton tour : action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Tu dois te faire épiler à la cire le bas du ventre et par Marinette.

-Ça doit pas faire si mal que ça.

-Je vais chercher la cire, fit Marinette en se levant.

Une fois sa petite amie revenue avec des bandes et un pot de cire, Adrien enleva son haut, s'allongea sur le dos avec Marinette sur ses hanches, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches de sa petite amie également. La jeune fille étala la cire puis plaça les bandes dessus. Sur son visage, il pouvait voir un sourire diabolique. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle arracha la première bande. Adrien lâcha un cri aigu, puis un autre plus fort d'une octave quand elle arracha la seconde.

-C'est promis, je vais plus me moquer de toi, dit Adrien en se frottant le ventre.

-C'est bien mon minou, le félicita-t-elle en embrassant sa joue.

Marinette retourna à sa place.

-Princesse, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Il faut que tu sois nue sous un peignoir.

La jeune fille le regarda, bouche bée. Elle sortait avec le diable. Nino et Alya étaient morts de rire, et Adrien avait son sourire de chat. Elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard dans son kimono sans rien dessous et dut adopter une position pour que personne ne voie rien.

-Alya, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Combien de fois as-tu fait l'amour ces dernières 48h ?

-4 fois, dit-elle sans hésitation – et sans aucun rougissement, contrairement à son petit copain.

-Adrien, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Combien as-tu donné de points de non-retour à Marinette hier ?

-Une fois, enfin… On doit compter pour une seule ou avec les autres fois ?

Marinette rougit à l'extrême. Il dévoilait leur vie sexuelle sans aucune gêne.

-Dans la nuit si tu préfères ?

-Alors deux.

Alya se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

-Hé bien, je pensais pas ça de toi.

Adrien lança un gage à Nino, vu qu'il avait choisi encore action. Il devait boire 1,5L d'eau sans aller aux toilettes pendant 1h30, sinon il devrait recommencer. Une fois l'heure et demie écroulée , Nino courut dans les toilettes se soulager. On put l'entendre sortir un « Ha ! » dans la salle de bain.

-Vous pouvez pas imaginer comme ça fait du bien, dit Nino en sortant des toilettes.

-Non mais on l'a entendu, rit Marinette.

-Alya, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-J'ai vu une boîte de préservatifs et tu dois en vendre au moins un à un passant.

-Ok.

-Bon, est-ce que je peux me rhabiller ? C'est que je commence à avoir froid, se plaignit Marinette.

-Oui, je t'accompagne, dit Adrien.

-Non, je vais le faire toute seule. Allez voir Alya pour voir si elle ne triche pas.

Les deux garçons montèrent à la terrasse pour voir Alya parler à des passantes qui étaient en tenue de soirée.

-Salut, je vends une boîte de capotes pour 2€, ça vous dit ?

-Non mais elle est folle cette fille, dirent-elles en partant.

-Pauvres connes.

Elle abordait d'autres filles quand, enfin, elle croisa Kim et Max. Elle leur expliqua que c'était un gage et qu'elle devait en vendre au moins une. Kim lui prit la boîte pour 2€. Alya remonta ensuite chez son amie. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle vit que son matelas était prêt pour la nuit. Elle pouvait entendre les deux jeunes hommes rire sur la terrasse.

-On arrête de jouer ?

-Je pense, oui. Les gars voulaient regarder un film.

-C'est quoi ?

-Terreur sur la ligne.

-Ha, c'est un film où une baby-sitter se fait harceler au téléphone. Il est super, à ce qu'il paraît.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons étaient là à regarder l'orage qui approchait. On pouvait déjà voir de beaux éclairs percer le ciel. Adrien et Nino étaient accoudés à la rambarde du balcon.

-Je pensais pas que les filles étaient comme ça, lança Nino. Surtout Marinette.

-Oui, moi aussi , mais j'aime ce côté-là d'elle.

-Tu aime être dominé, rigola-t-il.

-On se domine tous les deux, rit-il à son tour.

-Tu sais que ça fait depuis que tu es arrivé au collège qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ?

-Ha bon ?

-Oui, elle est tombée amoureuse de toi des qu'elle t'as vu . C'était un coup de foudre, comme dirait Alya. C'est pour ça qu'elle était si nerveuse près de toi. Une fois, on lui a demandé si c'était parce que tu es célèbre mais je sais pas, elle a tout de suite dit non et qu'elle se fichait pas mal de ça. Elle a dit qu'en fait, tu avais l'air gentil, et inquiet à propos des autres.

-Dommage que je ne l'aie pas remarqué avant.

-Ouais, dommage… C'est comme pour ton foulard bleu qu'elle a fait pour ton anniversaire, mais tu as cru que c'était ton père… Elle était triste mais ça t'a rendu tellement heureux qu'elle a rien dit.

-Quoi !?

-Oups, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non !

-Bon, maintenant tu le sais… Mais je te donne un conseil. J'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler avant car entre Alya, les soirées en amoureux et entre nous, on a pas eu le temps de parler beaucoup, mais s'il te plaît ne lui fais pas de mal. Si tu la quittes ou autre, tu auras affaire à moi, car Marinette c'est quelqu'un de bien et tu as la chance de sortir avec, alors ne lui fais pas de coup de pute.

-T'en fais pas, je lui ferai jamais ça, je l'aime plus que tout ma princesse.

-Je sais que tu lui feras pas de mal, mais c'est juste un avertissement.

-Ok. Allez, tope là.

Les deux garçons se tapèrent dans la main avant d'être appelés par les filles car le film allait commencer. Les deux amis virent leurs petites amies enroulées dans les couvertures roses de Marinette. Adrien et Nino s'installèrent derrière chacune d'elles. Après le film, Marinette était toute crispée.

-C'est qu'un film, Marinette, dit Alya pour la rassurer.

-Imagine que ça m'arrive un jour avec Manon !

-Hé bien, tu appelleras Chat Noir et Ladybug.

-Et s'ils ont un Akuma dont ils doivent s'occuper ?

-Tu m'appelleras moi, dans ce cas, dit Adrien en embrassant son cou.

Ils se dirent tous bonne nuit. Marinette et Adrien montèrent à la mezzanine. Aussitôt allongé, le jeune homme blond enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie et la rapprocha de lui.

-Je t'aime, ma Lady, et je te quitterai jamais, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Je t'aime, mon minou, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

L'orage était maintenant là. Adrien resserra son emprise sur la jeune fille, car depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère lors d'une tempête, il avait peur de l'orage. La jeune fille lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer, lui murmurant en même temps qu'il ne craignait rien. Cela le soulagea un peu, mais sa peur était toujours trop grande pour qu'il puisse s'endormir. Quand l'orage fut plus éloigné, il réussit enfin à trouver le sommeil et rêva de sa douce.


	11. Message de soutien pour Bruxelles

Bonjour,

Désolé ceci n'est pas la suite de ma fiction, c'est juste un message de soutiens pour les belge qui on eu une terrible nouvelle hier et je voulais leurs dire que je les soutiens de tout coeur, car il nous on soutenu eux aussi pour les attentat de Paris. Je sais pas si sa peux faire sentir mieux mais je voulais réagir a cette nouvelle, je sais que certain lisent cette fiction et je voulais dire que je pense a eux, aux victimes, a leurs famille et amis.

Pray of Bruxelles


	12. Juillet

Mois de Juillet.

Dehors, c'était une vraie canicule. Tous les élèves étaient en petite tenue : la plupart des filles étaient en jupe ou robe et les garçons avaient presque tous mis un bermuda. Adrien aujourd'hui n'était pas en classe, car son père lui avait prévu une séance photos avec essayage de la nouvelle collection et interview. Arrivés dans la classe, ils s'installèrent tous à leur place habituelle.

-Adrichou n'est pas là ? demanda Chloé.

-Non, il aurait été trop malade de te voir en robe, tu comprends, donc il a préféré rester chez lui, dit Marinette.

-Il serait plutôt malade de te voir en robe.

-Pourtant il m'a vue moins habillée que ça, et il a jamais été malade, sourit malicieusement la brune.

-Les filles, vous vous calmez ou je vous envoie chez le directeur, c'est compris ?! intervint soudain leur professeure.

-Attendez, elle m'a pratiquement hurlé dessus !

-Je t'ai pas crié dessus, j'ai simplement dit la vérité ! s'énerva Marinette.

-Marinette, baissez le ton dans ma classe !

-Oui, désolée Madame.

-Bien, reprenons le cours.

La cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours. La professeure , elle, sortit de la classe avec ses affaires pour laisser place au cours suivant. Seulement, Chloé ne voulait pas en rester là avec son ennemie jurée. La jeune fille blonde continua donc de lui lancer des insultes sans vraiment lui adresser la parole. Marinette, elle, ne s'occupait pas trop d'elle, trop absorbée par la conversation qu'elle avait avec Adrien sur son portable.

A « Bonjour ma lady, comment vas-tu ? »

M « Salut minou, ça va mis à part Chloé qui a décidé de me pourrir la journée, et toi? »

A « Oui, la séance photo est finie, enfin ! Et ne t'en fais pas, ce soir je viens te voir et on se regarde un bon film. »

M « Merci chaton. »

A « C'est normal, je veux pas voir ma princesse souffrir à cause d'une méchante fille. Désolé je te laisse, mon père arrive, je t'aime »

M « Je t'aime »

La journée touchait presque à sa fin. Marinette avait ignoré Chloé toute la journée. En arrivant en dehors du lycée, elle vit la blonde qui l'attendait en tapant du pied.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, j'ai à te parler maintenant !

-Et moi pas, au revoir.

-Franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'Adrien s'intéresse à toi ? Moi non, je trouve bizarre que du jour au lendemain il t'aime.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu ne remarques pas qu'il t'aime pas ?

-Toi, tu vois rien, tu es tellement aveugle, ouvre les yeux ! Tu es fille de boulanger, lui est fils d'un grand styliste, et moi fille du maire. Qui crois-tu que son père va accepter en tant que belle-fille ? Moi, j'ai bien une petite idée, et ce n'est pas toi.

-Marinette, ne l'écoute pas, dit Alya en la tirant par le bras.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle est jalouse qu'il t'ait choisie toi et pas elle, continua Nino.

-Arrêtez de l'encourager dans son rêve ! Prends plutôt quelqu'un de ta classe sociale, comme Nathanaël, il est fou de toi.

Chloé et Sabrina partirent en riant vers leur limousine. La jeune fille chinoise retenait ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas les montrer à Chloé. Elle aurait été trop heureuse. Et maintenant, à cause d'elle, Marinette avait une douleur à la tête atroce.

-Ça va, Marinette ?

-Oui, j'ai juste mal à la tête. Je vais rentrer, à demain.

-À demain, dit le couple.

-Surtout ne pense plus à ce que t'a dit Chloé, tu sais très bien qu'Adrien est fou de toi rien qu'en le voyant te regarder comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde

-Merci Alya.

-De rien, et dis bonjour à ton chéri.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Marinette salua ses parents avant de monter dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Une fois en haut , elle vit sa trappe ouverte. Elle grimpait à son échelle pour la refermer quand elle vit une feuille pliée sur son lit. Elle s'en approcha pour l'ouvrir.

 _Bonjour Princesse._

 _Je suis désolé pour ce soir, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te consoler et regarder un film avec toi, finalement. Mon père a prévu un repas avec le maire et Chloé. Imagine ma déception de passer ma soirée avec elle et pas avec toi... Je te promets de venir te voir dès que le repas sera fini, (virgule) et je t'enverrai des messages._

 _Mille et un baisers, ma Lady_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Ton chat._

-J'en connais une qui va m'envoyer un message, s'énerva Marinette.

-Marinette, calme-toi, intervint Tikki.Tu sais très bien qu'Adrien ne te ferait pas ça.

-Oui, mais je pense qu'il ne m'aime que parce que je suis Ladybug.

-Pourtant, quand il a embrassé Ladybug, il a murmuré « Marinette », et après il est venu te voir et t'a embrassée toi, et non Ladybug.

-Oui, tu as raison, je dois me faire des films.

-Oui. Allez, maintenant, attaque-toi à tes devoirs.

À vingt heures Marinette avait fini ses devoirs. Elle regardait la télé dans le salon avec son père pendant que sa mère servait les derniers clients de la journée. Adrien ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de texto. La jeune fille se faisait donc des films, comme Adrien en train d'embrasser Chloé, de danser avec elle, de la prendre dans ses bras, ou encore seul dans sa chambre à faire avec Chloé certaines choses qu'il faisait avec elle.

-Ma chérie, tu viens manger ? dit sa mère.

-J'ai pas très faim, maman.

-Tu es malade ? demanda sa mère.

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête depuis la sortie des cours.

-Bon, va te reposer, ma puce.

-Merci. À demain maman, à demain papa.

Elle les embrassa puis monta dans sa chambre. Ses maux de tête étaient de plus en plus forts, à tel point qu'elle était obligée de se tenir à sa chaise de bureau pour ne pas tomber. Tikki la regardait étrangement. La jeune femme secoua la tête comme si ça pouvait faire passer la douleur. Petit à petit, elle se mit à genoux, la tête entre ses mains. Elle étouffa un hurlement.

-Marinette, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien. Passe-moi mon téléphone, demanda-t-elle quand elle l'entendit sonner.

Tikki obéit et le lui apporta en le posant en face d'elle. Marinette ouvrit le message qui était de Chloé. Sur l'écran s'afficha une photo d'elle qui regardait Adrien, qui la regardait également avec un grand sourire. Puis une autre image vint à son tour. Cette fois, elle était plus près de lui.

-Je vais lui crever les yeux à cette garce, je vais la tuer !

-Marinette, calme-toi.

-Comment je pourrais me calmer ? Elle bave sur lui ! Je voudrais lui enlever les yeux pour plus qu'elle le voie.

Au même moment, Adrien regardait son portable. Il était près de vingt-deux heures et ils n'avaient même pas commencé le plat de résistance. En plus, son père était parti pendant près de quinze minutes en disant qu'il avait un appel important à passer. Le jeune homme souffrait en silence le repas était interminable, son costume le serrait et Chloé ne faisait que parler de ses problèmes… enfin, tant qu'elle ne critiquait pas sa petite amie ou en faisait la mention, tout allait bien, car son père n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait une petite amie. Et puis, surtout, il n'accepterait pas sa relation avec la jeune fille. Enfin, il croyait, car son père voudrait sans doute qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un comme Chloé, une fille riche. Lorsque le plat chaud arriva, le jeune homme avait un grand sourire comme celui où on vous apporte votre plat au restaurant.

Allez, dans à peu près une heure, il irait voir sa Lady, pensa-t-il.

Il prit son portable et commença à écrire un message à Marinette pour la prévenir qu'il arriverait dans une heure. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'envoyer, Chloé l'appela.

-Adrien.

Le jeune homme se tourna à l'entente son nom, puis un bruit d'appareil photo retentit. Il se tourna pour voir le portable de Chloé face à leur visage. Le modèle fronça les sourcils, son amie d'enfance était encore plus près de lui. Il voulut se dégager mais ses mains étaient sur sa chemise pour l'attirer encore plus près d'elle. Une autre photo fut prise.

-Lâche-moi, Chloé, dit-il tout bas.

-D'accord.

Elle le lâcha sans aucune résistance, ce qu'il trouva plus qu'étrange. Il la regarda : elle était en train d'écrire un message avec un envoi d'une photo, suivi d'un autre message. Les domestiques servirent ensuite les personnes autour de la table. Adrien, lui, continua son message en vitesse car il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de batterie, mais sa malchance le poursuivait, comme toujours : au moment de l'envoi, son portable s'éteignit.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Adrien, je te prie de te tenir correctement en présence du maire et de sa fille.

-Désolé, père.

-Tu voulais sans doute envoyer un message à ta petite amie, dit Chloé. Tu peux utiliser mon portable si tu veux, j'ai son numéro. D'ailleurs, je lui ai envoyé les photos.

-Adrien, c'est quoi cette histoire de petite amie ?

-Oui, j'ai une petite amie, c'est pas un crime.

-Non, mais tu devras lui dire que tu pars pour New York le mois prochain et que tu ne reviendras plus.

-Pardon ?

-Parfaitement. Tu as un contrat là-bas.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé avant !? Depuis quand vous êtes au courant !?

-Le mois dernier. Et je te prie de ne pas hausser le ton avec moi, je suis ton père, tu me dois le respect !

-Tout d'abord, père, je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne vous suivrai pas à l'autre bout du monde. Je ne vais pas la laisser seule ici.

-Tu n'as pas dix-huit ans, donc tu dois me suivre. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Quand je serai majeur, je partirai la retrouver et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas ! finit-il par crier en se levant de sa chaise.

-Adrien !

Le jeune homme partit dans sa chambre. Son père s'excusa auprès de ses invités et leur annonça (que le repas était terminé. Le père suivit son fils à grands pas vers la chambre de celui-ci. Adrien eut juste le temps de fermer sa porte avant que son père n'arrive devant sa chambre. Adrien se tira les cheveux : alors qu'il était heureux d'avoir enfin une vie d'adolescent normal, du moins plus ou moins, et une petite amie qui l'aimait tel qu'il était vraiment et non pour son argent comme Chloé, il fallait que son père lui gâche la vie. Il avait vraiment la malchance sur lui. Et puis, comment Marinette allait-elle faire sans lui avec le Papillon et Plagg ? Il devrait quitter son chat arrogant – mais c'était aussi son confident et meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas le laisser et s'en aller comme ça. Grâce à lui, il avait eu la liberté qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, il était un super-héros . Plagg lui avait donné beaucoup et il allait devoir le quitter lui aussi. Tout comme Nino, son meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait accepté comme ami dès le départ sans être intéressé par sa popularité. Même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Alya, il l'aimait bien, et il savait qu'elle aiderait Marinette à se remettre de cette épreuve, il savait qu'elle serait là pour elle.

-Plagg, comment on va faire ?

-Je sais pas, gamin, mais une chose et sûre, je peux pas te quitter comme ça. Tu as été choisi, donc je dois rester avec toi.

-Comment elle va faire pour se battre ? Si elle est blessée ? Ou pire, si elle meurt ?

-On va trouver une solution, d'accord ?

-Ok, il faut que je la voie. Plagg, transforme-moi !

Sa combinaison de cuir apparut sur lui à la place de son smoking. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et enclencha son bâton pour aller sur le toit de la demeure. Une fois là-haut , il agrandit son bâton aussi haut que possible jusqu'à apercevoir la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng de Tom et Sabine. Il hésita pendant un moment. Comment il allait lui dire qu'il partait le mois prochain de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ? Comment on pouvait annoncer une telle chose à sa petite amie ? Il ne pouvait même pas garantir qu'il allait revenir un jour, car son père le surveillerait sûrement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept. Comment lui promettre que ce n'était pas un adieu mais rien qu'un au revoir ? Que faire si elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre pendant son absence ? Il ne voulait même pas penser à cette possibilité.

Au même moment, Marinette était dans sa chambre, à genoux, avec le masque du Papillon sur son visage. Elle essayait de lutter contre lui. Tikki essayait de la raisonner, mais il n'y avait rien à faire : le Papillon avait de trop bons arguments pour lutter.

-Rien ne sert de lutter, Nuit Noire. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te venger de Chloé ? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas et qu'elle veut Adrien, alors fais-lui comprendre qu'il t'appartient à toi et non à elle.

-Je dois lutter contre toi.

-Non, je suis bon, je veux juste les miraculous ! On me les a volés et je sais que toi, tu peux le faire. Et en même temps, tu pourras te venger de cette fille stupide.

-Non !

-Tu obéis, sinon je détruis Adrien !

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa finalement convaincre par son ennemi qui ne savait pas qui elle était. Elle ne pensa pas à son identité secrète car il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Une fumée noire enveloppa tout son corps. Tikki était cachée sous son oreiller. Quand la transformation fut terminée, elle put voir Marinette habillée de noir et de bleu foncé presque noir. Elle portait une robe de style manga de couleur noire, de longues bottes bleu noir, son visage était noir et blanc avec un sourire d'ange et ses yeux étaient rouge sang.

-Attention, Chloé, j'arrive et je vais reprendre ce qui est à moi, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Marinette s'enfuit par son balcon pour se diriger vers la maison des Agreste. Une fois arrivée, elle entra dans la chambre d'Adrien mais ne vit personne. Elle se dirigea vers le lit mais là encore, Adrien et Chloé n'étaient pas là.

-Où ils sont? dit-elle d'une voix triste.

-Va voir au grand Paris, je suis sûr qu'ils sont là-bas.

-Je m'y rends tout de suite, Papillon.

Nuit Noire flotta tranquillement jusqu'à l'hôtel de luxe où se trouvait son ennemie. Elle vola ensuite à la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille blonde qui était en train d'imiter Ladybug. Elle ouvrit doucement les portes-fenêtres.

-Chloé, où est Adrien ?

-Je sais pas. Une chose est sûre, c'est que même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas, car il est à moi.

-Non, il est à moi, et je vais enlever ta vue pour plus que tu ne poses les yeux sur lui.

-Quoi !?

Marinette passa ses mains devant les yeux de Chloé pour enlever sa vision. Une fois ceci fait, la jeune fille cria, pleura et supplia Marinette pour récupérer la vue. Les employés de l'hôtel, alertés par les cris de la fille du Maire, entrèrent dans la chambre. Marinette les regarda avec de grands yeux et un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents.

-Où est Adrien ?

-Adrien comment ? demanda une femme de chambre.

-Adrien Agreste.

-Il n'est pas ici, Mademoiselle, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Vous avez posé les yeux sur lui, alors à vous aussi je vais devoir vous enlever la vue.

-Non, je vous en prie, Mademoiselle !

-Mon nom est Nuit Noire.

Marinette enleva la vue à tous les employés qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Puis elle se dirigea dans les couloirs de l'hôtel à la recherche d'Adrien. Le Papillon, lui, jubilait à l'idée de bientôt revoir ses ennemis, sauf qu'il ne savait pas que l'un d'eux était sous son emprise. Marinette aveuglait tout le monde sur son passage. Après avoir fouillé l'endroit de fond en comble, elle sortit de l'hôtel _L_ _e grand Paris_ en continuant à aveugler les personnes autour d'elle. Marinette continuait à chercher dans les endroits où Adrien pourrait être, mais elle ne trouvait aucune trace de lui.

Chat Noir était sur les toits de Paris et se dirigeait vers la tour Eiffel quand il vit des personnes pleurer de désespoir car elles avaient perdu la vue. Adrien se dirigea vers l'une d'elles Il posa une main prudemment sur l'épaule d'un homme.

-Je suis Chat Noir, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-Un super vilain du nom de Nuit Noire cherchait Adrien Agreste car elle voulait reprendre ce qui est à elle.

-Vous l'avez vue ? Comment elle était ?

-Désolé, je ne l'ai pas bien vue.

-Merci.

Adrien bondit sur les toits pour s'en aller vers les cris et les pleurs des Parisiens et Parisiennes. Il arriva bientôt à la dame de fer. Une fois sur place, il put distinguer une toute petite voix fluette demander si quelqu'un avait vu Adrien Agreste, suivie comme à chaque fois de pleurs. Il sursauta quand il vit la personne akumatisée.

-Adrien !

-Tikki, Marinette est sous l'emprise du Papillon, comment je vais faire ? Pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

-C'est à cause de Chloé.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit la faute de cette peste ?

-Elle lui a dit que tu sortais avec elle sans l'aimer et elle lui a envoyé des photos de toi et d'elle très proches.

-Pourquoi elle l'a crue ? Je l'aime, Marinette, je vois pas pourquoi elle pense le contraire.

-Tu es riche, mannequin et fils de grand créateur ! Marinette, elle,est juste fille de boulanger, alors que Chloé est fille du maire, qui crois-tu que ton père va approuver ?

-Oui, et mon père m'envoie à New York le mois prochain, alors comment crois-tu qu'elle va réagir après ça ?

-Quoi !?

-Tikki, j'ai pas envie de partir, j'ai envie de rester avec elle et mes amis, mais j'ai pas dix-huit ans et je dois suivre mon père, pleura le chat.

-Chat, contrôle tes émotions ! Il faut qu'on sauve Marinette et il faut pas que tu te transformes toi aussi.

-Comment je vais faire pour purifier l'akuma ? Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse le faire.

-Il faut que tu détruises le pendentif que tu lui as offert, l'akuma infecté est dedans. Au début, vas-y en tant qu'Adrien, sinon elle risque de te rendre aveugle et tu ne pourras plus la sauver.

-D'accord.

Le chat se dirigea vers le sommet de la tour Eiffel. Une fois arrivé, Plagg le détransforma.

-Princesse, c'est moi que tu cherches !

-Adrien..., fit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Viens me voir.

La jeune femme vola jusqu'à lui. En voyant sa petite amie avec ce visage, il eut un peu peur. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un film d'épouvante. Elle était maintenant à sa hauteur, mais toujours assez loin pour ne pas le toucher. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir le masque du Papillon. Il devait sans doute lui parler des miraculous qu'il voulait.

-Nuit Noire, surtout ne l'écoute pas, tout ce qu'il va dire ne sera que du mensonge. Retrouve-moi Chat Noir et Ladybug.

-Je voulais le retrouver et il est là.

-Je veux les miraculous !

-Princesse, écoute-moi.

Marinette le regarda, paniquée. La voix du Papillon était de plus en plus insistante. Le jeune homme essaya de saisir sa petite amie par la main mais la jeune femme s'éloigna.

-Ne l'écoute pas, je t'en prie, la supplia-t-il.

-Je dois retrouver Chat Noir et Ladybug.

-Non, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne vont pas venir.

-Je dois faire encore plus de mal pour qu'ils viennent.

-Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça, tu n'es pas comme ça !

Marinette partit vers la tour Montparnasse. Adrien se transforma à nouveau en Chat Noir pour la rejoindre au sommet de la tour. Tikki le suivit de près car elle devait être prête pour la transformation de Marinette. Le super-héros de Paris arriva en haut au même moment que Nuit Noire. Il se détransforma sur le toit. Il pouvait entendre sa petite amie arriver. La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Son visage fut choqué lorsqu'elle vit son petit ami debout tout près du bord.

-Comment tu es arrivé si vite ?

-Tu le sais très bien. S'il te plaît, viens vers moi.

-Non, je dois trouver Chat Noir et Ladybug.

-Mais arrête avec ça, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne viendront pas !

-Si, ils viendront, il faut juste que tu mettes en danger une vie, expliqua le Papillon.

-Tu as raison, Papillon, je suis sûre que maintenant ils viendront très bientôt.

Nuit Noire se rapprochait dangereusement du modèle. Adrien, lui, resta sur ses gardes car il ne savait pas ce qu'avait dit le Papillon à sa petite amie. Une fois près de lui, elle le saisit par le poignet, puis le tint au-dessus du vide à plus de deux cents mètres de haut. Le jeune pria pour qu'elle ne le lâche pas.

-Marinette, regarde-moi, demanda-t-il en pleurant.

La jeune fille le regarda avec ses yeux rouges. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était paniquée et il était sûr qu'elle était à peu près consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

-Marinette,s'il te plaît, ne me lâche pas et ressaisis-toi, merde !

-Non, je veux les miraculous.

-Tu es vraiment butée, tu sais très bien qui ils sont et ils ne viendront pas pour toi !

-Comment tu peux le savoir, qu'ils ne viendront pas ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas tomber, ne me laisse pas mourir !

-Non, il ment, ils vont venir. Il suffit de le lâcher et ils viendront le sauver, dit le Papillon

-Ok, Papillon.

La jeune fille lâcha le poignet de son petit ami. Celui-ci au même moment réussit à saisir le pendentif avec son autre main. Quand il se sentit tomber dans le vide, il réussit tout de même à attraper le bord de la tour. En bas on pouvait voir la police, les pompiers. Il détruisit le collier. Marinette redevint elle-même, mais en voyant Adrien suspendu dans le vide, elle paniqua.

-Adrien !

-Marinette, transforme-toi et capture l'akuma avant qu'il se multiplie.

-Non, je veux pas te laisser, et si tu lâches ? pleura-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tenir, c'est promis, la rassura-t-il même si lui-même n'était pas sûr de ses paroles.

Marinette le regarda une dernière fois avant de se cacher pour se transformer. Pour la première fois, elle trouva que sa transformation était plus longue que d'habitude. Adrien était prêt à lâcher le rebord de l'immeuble. Il ne pouvait pas se transformer car maintenant il y avait des hélicoptères. Il pouvait voir des sauveteurs se préparer à le secourir. Sa main glissait. Il ferma les yeux en espérant que sa coccinelle arriverait à temps pour le sauver.

-S'il vous plaît, je peux pas mourir comme ça, je voulais devenir un grand-père sans dents.

Sa main céda et il tomba dans le vide. Il sentit alors un yo-yo encercler son poignet. À cause de la vitesse, il entra en collision avec l'une des fenêtres de la tour. La vitre se brisa en mille morceaux. Ladybug arriva près de lui, en larmes en voyant son bras en sang. Elle accourut auprès de lui et se mit à genoux tout en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Ses mains caressèrent son visage.

-Adrien,tu vas bien ?

-Oui, t'en fais pas ma Lady, dit-il, encore un peu sonné par le choc.

-Je suis désolée, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Je vais utiliser mon Lucky Charm pour faire les premiers soins.

Adrien hocha la tête. Une fois que les premiers soins furent faits, elle jeta l'objet en l'air pour réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait. Une fois que tout fut fait, Marinette prit Adrien inconscient dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle devait faire vite car dans moins de cinq minutes elle redeviendrait Marinette, simple lycéenne. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, sa transformation prit fin.

-J'ai besoin d'aide !

Une infirmière arriva près d'elle. En voyant le jeune homme avec le bras en sang, elle appela des brancardiers qui arrivèrent quelques minutes après. L'infirmière prit la jeune femme par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle suive son ami qui était dans un état critique.

-Lâchez-moi, je veux le suivre !

-Mademoiselle, vous devez me dire qui je dois prévenir.

-Son père, Gabriel Agreste.

-Bien, maintenant est-ce que vous pouvez appeler des amis qui seront là pour vous ramener chez vous,ou bien vos parents ?

-Non, je veux rester ici,je suis sa petite amie !

-Bon, vous allez appeler des amis pour qu'ils vous soutiennent. Moi, je vais appeler son père, d'accord ?

Marinette hocha la tête. Elle sortit son portable, pour prévenir Alya et Nino. Plagg, lui, était inquiet, tellement inquiet qu'il n'avait même pas mangé son fromage. Tikki essayait de le rassurer mais rien n'y faisait.

Un peu plus tard, Alya, Nino et Gabriel Agreste arrivèrent en même temps à l'intérieur. Marinette faisait les cent pas. En apercevant Alya, elle courut vers elle, en larmes. Sa meilleure amie lui frotta le dos pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'il allait s'en sortir. Nino était sous le choc mais il essayait d'être fort pour elle. Gabriel, lui, était anéanti. Son expression était comme s'il était fautif de ce qui s'était passé.

-Bonjour, vous êtes de la famille ?

-Oui, je suis son père. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est encore au bloc opératoire. Il y a eu beaucoup de verre qui est entré dans son bras quand la vitre s'est brisée.

-Merci.

-Je vous en prie. Je vous laisse rejoindre la salle d'attente, conclut l'infirmière en leur indiquant la pièce.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la petite pièce où ils diffusaient les informations de la dernière attaque de l'akuma. Gabriel regarda la jeune fille brune en larmes dans les bras de la rouquine. Il remarqua qu'elle portait des boucles d'oreilles comme celles qu'il avait vues sur Ladybug.

-Vous êtes la petite amie de mon fils ? demanda soudain l'homme.

La jeune fille se figea à la question. Elle regarda le styliste avec des yeux rougis.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Donc c'est vous qui étiez sous l'emprise du Papillon.

Elle hocha la tête. Maintenant, elle avait peur qu'il l'empêche de voir Adrien car tout ce qui était arrivé à son fils était de sa faute. Gabriel la regarda en silence. Il regardait à nouveau ses boucles d'oreilles et la bague de son fils qu'elle devait sûrement tenir dans sa main.

-Je suis désolé pour vous, dit-il.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé de ce qui vous avez dû subir. Cela a dû être atroce de voir votre petit ami suspendu au-dessus du vide.

Les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues lorsqu'elle se rappela en ce moment

-Oui, c'était horrible, mais heureusement Ladybug l'a sauvé à temps.

-Oui, comme vous dites.

Le portable de Marinette sonna, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. La jeune fille vit que c'était son père. Il devait sans doute être inquiet de ne pas voir sa fille dans sa chambre. Elle décrocha.

-Allo, papa, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

-Marinette, ma chérie, où es-tu ?

-Je suis à l'hôpital papa, Adrien a eu un accident.

-Il va bien ?

-Je sais pas, pleura-t-elle.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, il y a Alya et Nino et le père d'Adrien.

-D'accord, appelle-moi quand tu auras du nouveau.

-Pas de souci.

-Bon courage, ma puce, et ne t'en fais pas, il va s'en sortir, il est fort ton Adrien.

-Je sais. Je dois te laisser, un médecin vient d'arriver.

Son père n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus que sa fille avait déjà coupé la conversation. Elle entra dans la salle d'attente. Elle examina les visages de ses amis . Ils avaient l'air visiblement soulagés par la nouvelle. Alya s'approcha d'elle.

-Il va bien, Marinette, il est dans sa chambre mais il n'y a que son père qui a le droit d'entrer, nous on doit attendre demain.

-D'accord.

Alya passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel était dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il regarda son fils qui avait un plâtre au bras droit. Son fils regardait par la fenêtre avec un grand sourire.

-Adrien, je suis content que tu n'aies rien, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit.

-Oui, c'est grâce à Ladybug que je suis en vie.

-Et que tu es dans cet état. J'espère que ça ira mieux quand nous partirons pour New York le mois prochain, dit-il, mais il aurait pu jurer que quelqu'un d'autre les écoutait et que cette personne avait étouffé ses pleurs.

-Ouais...

-Je vais te laisser, tu dois te reposer. Je te vois demain.

-À demain, père.

Après quelques instants, Adrien fit signe à Marinette de sortir de sa cachette. Maintenant, il devait affronter le visage de Marinette après la nouvelle qu'elle avait entendue.

-Tu as appris ça quand ?

-Au dîner de ce soir. Viens plus près, l'invita-t-il en tapant sur le lit.

La jeune femme s'allongea sur le lit en posant l'un de ses bras sur la poitrine de son petit ami. Adrien avait quant à lui enroulé son bras autour de la taille de sa dame. Ils restèrent comme ça en silence.

-Je veux pas que tu partes.

-Moi non plus.

Les Kwamis commencèrent à bouger dans la veste de Marinette.

-Adrien, je suis content que tu ailles bien, fit Plagg en souriant.

-Merci Plagg.

-Bon maintenant, je peux avoir un morceau de fromage ? Car je n'ai rien mangé depuis plus de cinq heures.

-Il doit y en avoir un bout dans mon sac, répondit Marinette.

-Merci, répondit le Kwami en fonçant vers le sac.

Le lendemain, Marinette avait apporté les devoirs d'Adrien en compagnie d'Alya et de Nino. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés quand Chloé apparut dans la chambre avec Sabrina.

-Adrichou.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Marinette allongée aux cotés d'Adrien.

-Tu ne l'as pas quittée après ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle était sous l'emprise du Papillon… tout comme toi tu l'as été, non ?

-Oui, mais moi j'ai pas tenté de te tuer.

-Bon écoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu es riche que je dois sortir obligatoirement avec toi. J'aime Marinette et peu importe si elle est fille de boulanger ou autre. Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir où vont mes sentiments et c'est elle et pas une autre que j'aime, d'accord ? Mais va-t'en, je t'ai assez vue pour aujourd'hui.

Chloé était bouche bée. Elle partit finalement avec Sabrina. Après son départ, ils rirent tous. Une fois que les rires eurent cessé, Adrien leur parla de son futur voyage aux États-Unis. Ils furent tous sous le choc, surtout Nino qui commença même à pleurer en pensant que son ami ne reviendrait plus jamais. Marinette pleura encore et Alya se leva des genoux de Nino pour prendre Adrien et Marinette dans ses bras.

-Je te le dis,ton père n'est pas quelqu'un de bon, il veut bousiller ton bonheur.

-Arrête, Nino, il ne le savait pas avant.

-Ouais… En tout cas, tout ce que je peux te dire,c'est qu'il a regardé Marinette d'une drôle de façon, surtout ses boucles d'oreilles.

-Comment ça ? demanda Marinette.

-Ouais, on aurait dit qu'il était en colère contre lui-même et il a marmonné quelque chose, mais j'ai pas trop compris quoi.

-Tu dois te faire trop de films, mon chéri, dit Alya en se tournant vers son petit ami.

-Non, il y a un truc louche là-dessous.

Le père d'Adrien arriva dans l'après-midi. Marinette, elle, partit alors en regardant discrètement Gabriel. C'était vrai, il la regardait étrangement, surtout ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle envoya un dernier baiser à son chat avant de revenir le voir dans la nuit.


	13. Août

Mois d'Août.

Cette après-midi-là, Adrien préparait sa valise. Marinette était là, assise sur son lit, à le regarder faire des aller-retour entre son armoire et sa valise. Son père avait accepté que Marinette passe la journée avec son fils une dernière fois. Adrien avait encore les traces des bouts de verre qui étaient rentrés dans sa chair, et il avait toujours son attelle au bras. D'ailleurs, Marinette lui avait interdit de venir aux patrouilles et aux attaques sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

-Tu pars à quelle heure demain ? lui demanda-t-elle en sanglotant.

-Je pars vers quinze heures, à l'aéroport d'Orly.

Adrien ferma sa valise et souffla. C'était plus un soupir pour se donner du courage pour retenir ses larmes, car il se doutait bien que le visage de sa petite amie était inondé par les siennes. Il n'avait pas osé la regarder depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

-Je veux pas que tu partes... dit-elle, sa voix se brisant.

Il la regarda : ses mains cachaient son visage. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, puis la rapprocha de sa poitrine tout en caressant ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la consoler car lui-même ne pouvait lui promettre qu'il reviendrait. Après un moment, la jeune femme décida de le regarder, et elle put le voir pleurer, lui aussi. Marinette tendit sa main pour essuyer les larmes de son petit ami. Adrien ferma les yeux à son toucher et posa une main sur la sienne.

-Je te promets que je vais revenir. Peu importe comment, mais je reviendrai et on bottera les fesses de Papillon, on va se marier et avoir des enfants.

La jeune femme pleurait encore plus, maintenant. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, pour le retenir de partir loin d'elle.

-Tu viens ? On va faire un tour.

-Non, je veux rester ici, avec toi, dit Marinette.

-Alya et Nino vont attendre. On les voit qu'une heure, après on revient ici et on passe la soirée rien que tous les deux, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Adrien redressa sa petite amie, puis passa une main autour de sa taille. Une fois sortis du manoir, ils partirent au parc qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres. Au loin, ils purent bientôt apercevoir Alya et Nino assis sur un banc, et ils virent également la jeune femme métisse essayer de consoler son petit ami. Adrien se sentait encore plus mal maintenant, à voir son meilleur ami en larmes. Au moins Nino tenait à lui, pas comme Chloé qui se fichait pas mal qu'il parte à l'autre bout de l'océan. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'elle, car tous ses camarades de classe étaient tristes qu'il parte. Ils lui avaient tous souhaité bonne chance en lui disant qu'ils étaient déçus qu'il parte. Ils lui avaient même tous écrit un petit mot sur une feuille.

-Salut, dirent Marinette et Adrien.

-Hé, salut Adrien ! dit Nino en essuyant ses larmes. Ça va, vous deux ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans l'herbe en silence. Ils ne disaient rien. Il y avait quelques sanglots qui sortaient de la bouche de Marinette, ou peut-être même de Nino.

-Il faut pas pleurer, on doit profiter de cette dernière journée. Et je suis pas mort, je vais revenir, dit soudainement Adrien.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Imagine que ce soit Marinette qui parte, tu lui aurais dit « viens, on va s'amuser avant que je ne te voie plus pour je sais pas combien de temps » ? Franchement, tu aurais ri alors qu'elle partait à plus de 5000 Km de toi ? Moi je crois pas, je crois que tu aurais réagi comme elle en ce moment ! s'énerva Nino.

-Tu crois que je suis pas triste de mon départ, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous pleurer ? Non, alors ne me juge pas sur ça, car j'ai aussi mal que vous.

-Bon, on va pas se disputer aujourd'hui, dit Alya.

-Oui, tu as raison, renifla Marinette. On va pas gâcher cette dernière journée ensemble.

-Ouais, désolé Adrien.

-C'est pas grave.

Les quatre adolescents commencèrent à se remémorer des souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Pour Alya, c'étaient surtout des souvenirs qu'elle avait eus avec Ladybug et Chat Noir.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand vous étiez enfermés dans la cage de la panthère ? demanda Marinette.

-Ha oui, cette journée ! Hé bien, c'était assez drôle, surtout qu'Adrien ne savait pas qu'Alya faisait pareil que nous, mais en croyant que c'était toi qui viendrais, répondit Nino en s'adressant à Adrien.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Adrien.

-Bon, on va vous la raconter, dit Alya.

Flash Back.

-Salut, dit Nino. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'encourage Marinette, et toi ?

-Hé bien, je suis le rendez-vous de Marinette.

-Comment ça, le rencard de Marinette ? Je croyais que c'était Adrien !

-Hé bien oui, je suis amoureux d'elle… Et pourquoi Adrien ?

-Hé bien, elle est amoureuse de lui… dit-elle, soudain gênée.

-Ho… Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle bafouille tout le temps autour de lui.

-Oui, mais promets-moi de rien lui dire.

-Je vais rien lui dire, mais je pourrais essayer de savoir ce qu'il pense d'elle.

-Ouais, ce serait super ! Mais dis-moi, tu es pas amoureux de moi, alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Non. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Hé bien, je voulais aider Marinette avec Adrien. Et toi ?

-Adrien m'aide avec Marinette. J'ai une oreillette, et il me disait de lui dire je t'aime mais au dernier moment j'ai perdu mes moyens et j'ai dit ton nom… D'ailleurs,ils sont où ? Je les ai pas vus…

-Peut-être que Chat Noir les a enfermés tous les deux dans une autre cage. Si c'est le cas, Marinette doit être folle.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils étaient tous les deux assis contre la vitre de la cage. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien : de musique, des cours, de Ladybug et de Chat Noir, des goûts de chacun.

-En fait, on a plein de points communs.

-Je trouve aussi, approuva Alya en souriant.

-Ça te dirait un jour de sortir avec moi ?

Alya le regarda : elle put le voir taper ses deux pouces entre eux, le visage rouge, les jambes qui tremblaient toutes seules.

\- Ça me ferait super plaisir, Nino, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Nino la regarda avec un énorme sourire, il ne croyait pas cela possible qu'elle lui dise oui. Il pensait plutôt qu'elle le considérait comme un frère ou un très bon ami. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme fut surprise au tout début mais finalement enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-il au creux de son oreille.

-Pour moi aussi.

Leur front se toucha, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils se rapprochèrent doucement… C'est alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent en dehors de la cage.

-Bon, je crois qu'ils réussi, les deux héros de Paris. Pas trop déçue de pas les avoir filmés ?

-Non, pas du tout. Bon, je vais aller voir où est Marinette, tu viens avec moi ?

-Je vais aller voir où est Adrien avant.

-Ils sont peut-être ensemble.

Fin du flash back.

-Vous nous avez caché tout ce temps que vous étiez ensemble !?

-Non, on sortait pas ensemble, on voulait apprendre à mieux se connaître avant, dit Alya.

-Vous avez mis près de six mois à vous le dire, dit Adrien.

-Et toi alors, avec Marinette, tu crois que tu es mieux ?

Flash back.

Adrien et Nino étaient dans le parc, en attendant la voiture des Agreste. Le jeune homme à lunettes devait parler de Marinette à Adrien. Cela n'allait pas être facile, vu qu'il était amoureux de Ladybug. Il regarda Adrien, qui dévorait les cookies de la boulangerie de leur amie.

-Il sont excellents ces cookies. Je te jure que si je trouve une femme qui sait les faire comme cela, je l'épouse, dit-il en reprenant un cookie.

-Hé bien épouse-la, suggéra Nino en regardant son ami manger.

-Je vais pas demander le père de Marinette en mariage, ça va pas ?!

-Non, ce que je dis, c'est que c'est Marinette qui les a faits.

-Hein ? Non, je risque pas de l'épouser, déjà faudrait qu'elle arrive à me parler sans bégayer.

-Peut-être que tu l'impressionnes ?

-Pourtant la première fois qu'elle m'a adressé la parole, c'était pour mon hurler dessus car je voulais décoller un chewing-gum, raconta-t-il en riant à son souvenir.

-Tu l'aimes bien Marinette ?

-Bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu me poses plein de questions sur elle tout à coup ?

-Non, comme ça.

-Non, je te connais, si tu poses toutes ces questions c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

-Alors il y a bien quelque chose.

-Oui, mais j'ai promis à Alya et à Mari de ne rien dire.

-En plus Marinette est au courant !

-Oui, car c'est elle qui m'a supplié de rien te dire.

La voiture d'Adrien arriva à l'entrée du parc. Adrien commença à se lever mais, avant de partir, il regarda Nino qui riait doucement.

-Je jure que je vais découvrir ce que vous cachez.

-Pas de problème.

Fin du flash back.

-Du coup c'était quoi, ce fameux secret ? demanda Adrien.

-Je leur avait dit que j'avais un gros béguin pour toi, mais je voulais pas qu'ils t'en parlent. Voilà, satisfait, Monsieur Agreste ? fit Marinette en l'embrassant.

-Non, je suis patte satisfait.

Tous le regardèrent bizarrement, après son jeu de mots.

-Ton jeu de mots est pire que ceux de Chat Noir.

Marinette éclata de rire, ainsi que le reste du groupe. Adrien se leva et partit en boudant. Sa petite amie se redressa sur ses jambes pour le rejoindre.

-Minou... l'appela-t-elle en souriant.

-Non, il y a plus de minou.

-Excuse-moi, mais là je pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire.

-Mes jeux de mots sont bien, même en tu-sais-qui ? demanda-t-il avec une tête de chien battu.

-Oui, ils sont super, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Hum, j'ai du mal à te croire, vu qu'à chaque fois tu roules des yeux quand j'en fais un.

-Pas du tout, tu dois te faire des films. Allez, reviens.

-À une condition, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je m'attends au pire.

-Non, je veux juste que tu m'embrasses.

Marinette se mit sur la pointe des pieds, puis prit le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains pour finir par déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Adrien. Le jeune homme la souleva et approfondit le baiser.

-Hé, allez dans une chambre d'hôtel ! cria l'autre couple.

-Non c'est bon, on va rester avec vous, répondit Adrien.

-Au fait, est-ce qu'il sait pourquoi tu es tombée amoureuse de lui si désespérément ? demanda Alya quand le couple s'assit dans l'herbe, avec Marinette entre les jambes de son copain.

-Non, elle m'a rien dit. Alors, dis-moi comment ?

Marinette se pencha vers lui pour que sa tête soit sur son épaule.

-C'était le premier jour où je t'ai vu et que tu m'as donné ton parapluie. D'ailleurs, je l'ai toujours.

-C'est pour ça que le lendemain tu as bafouillé.

-Voila, tu sais tout, maintenant.

Après plus d'une heure de souvenirs échangés, ils se dirent au revoir, car Alya, Marinette et Nino accompagneraient Adrien à l'aéroport le lendemain. D'un côté, il voulait qu'ils l'accompagnent, mais d'un autre coté non, car il verrait encore les larmes de ses amis et celles de sa petite amie, qui faisaient encore plus mal. Heureusement, Plagg le suivait à New-York : au moins, il aurait toujours un ami avec lui, même s'il aurait voulu rester pour aider sa lady.

Adrien et Marinette passèrent à la boulangerie avant pour qu'elle prenne quelques affaires pour la nuit. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils virent Sabine servir les clients, qui avaient la bouche ouverte en voyant Adrien Agreste avec la fille du boulanger. Le jeune homme dit bonjour à la femme rapidement, avant de rentrer dans le fournil pour voir Tom préparer la pâte pour cette nuit.

-Bonjour, Adrien.

-Bonjour, Tom, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, vivement les vacances qui sont dans un mois.

-J'en doute pas.

-Bon, c'est pas que je veux pas parler avec toi, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

Adrien salua le boulanger avant de suivre sa petite amie dans sa chambre. Une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune femme partit dans la salle de bain prendre sa trousse de toilette et des affaires pour la nuit et le lendemain. Adrien, lui, avait déposé un cadeau pour la jeune femme sur son lit, et lui piqua une de ses écharpes. Une fois prêts, ils dirent au revoir aux parents de Marinette , puis entrèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait devant la porte.

-Encore merci, Niles.

-Je vous en prie, dit le majordome en leur ouvrant la porte.

Dans l'habitacle, la jeune femme se blottit contre son petit ami.

-Je t'aime Adrien.

-Je t'aime Marinette.

Après quelques minutes de trajet dans la capitale, ils arrivèrent à la maison des Agreste. Son père était dans son bureau, mais Adrien lui avait dit qu'ils passeraient la soirée dans sa chambre pour profiter une dernière fois d'être ensemble. Son père avait accepté sans qu'il sorte des milliers d'excuses. Une fois dans la chambre, les deux Kwamis partirent dans un coin pour ne pas déranger les deux amoureux, mais aussi pour passer un moment tous les deux entre Kwamis.

-Tu veux jouer à un jeu ou autre chose ?

-Je veux bien regarder un film, dit Marinette.

-Ok, tu veux regarder quoi ?

-Je te laisse choisir, répondit-elle en se mettant dans le canapé.

Adrien avait choisi un Disney, « Raiponce ». Ils s'étaient allongés dans le lit du jeune homme. Marinette avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami, lui avait passé un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

-Tu sais à qui il me fait penser, Flynn Rider ?

-Non.

-À toi. Sa drague est pire que celle de Chat Noir, et il est obsédé par son nez.

-Moi je suis pas obsédé par mon nez.

-Non, toi ce sont tes jeux de mots et ton apparence, rit-elle.

-Je te boude, déclara Adrien en enlevant son bras.

-Très bien, tu auras pas les surprises, répondit sa petite amie en insistant sur _les_.

-C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, soudain plus intéressé par le dessin animé.

-Tu verras bien, lança-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Adrien fronça les sourcils, puis regarda à nouveau son film. Marinette ricana doucement en voyant la tête de son petit ami. Elle se doutait bien qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions à propos des petits cadeaux qu'elle lui avait faits rien que pour lui. Finalement, après quelques minutes de réflexion, Adrien remit son bras où il était quelques instants avant, mais il ne voulait pas en rester là : il voulait savoir ce qu'étaient ces surprises.

-C'est quoi les surprises ? insista-t-il en embrassant sa petite amie dans le cou.

-Je vais pas te le dire, même sous la torture.

-Tu es sûre ? fit-il en repoussant son ordinateur.

-Oui, et j'aimerais regarder la fin.

Marinette le repoussa pour reprendre le PC. Le modèle bouda encore plus. Elle l'avait repoussé. La jeune fille se retint de rire en voyant son petit ami la bouche légèrement ouverte.

-Tu m'as repoussé.

-Hé oui, mon minou, tu n'es pas irrésistible ! se moqua-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe de _irrésistible_ avec un voix exagérément

-Si, je le suis, toutes les filles me courent après en tant qu'Adrien et que Chat Noir.

-Oui, mais il y a que moi qui aie le droit de te toucher.

-Oui mais quand c'est moi qui te touche, tu me repousses.

-Arrête de bouder, depuis six mois qu'on est ensemble c'est la première fois.

-Non, tu le fais tous les mois.

-Oui mais quand c'est ça tu sais très bien que les portes sont fermées.

-Hum, oui, enfin bref, là tu les as pas et tu m'as repoussé quand même, geignit-il en imitant des pleurs.

-Tu es pitoyable, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Adrien enroula ses bras autour de sa petite amie, puis bascula en arrière. On frappa à la porte. Marinette arrêta pour diriger sa tête vers la porte.

-Le dîner est prêt, annonça Nathalie.

-Apportez-le dans ma chambre, je veux rester seul avec Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.

-Votre père insiste, Adrien.

-Je refuse. Au revoir.

L'assistante repartit. Marinette se sentit mal à l'aise, car elle savait bien que son père allait venir le voir pour lui demander des explications, comme à chaque fois. Elle avait raison : à peine cinq minutes plus tard, monsieur Agreste frappa à la porte de la chambre de son fils, furieux.

-Adrien, ouvre la porte !

-Désolé, je ne peux pas, père, j'ai ma petite amie en-dessus de moi.

-Adrien !

-Est-ce que je peux faire l'amour avec Marinette tranquille ?!

La jeune femme devint rouge de honte. Même si cela était faux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir gênée par la déclaration de son petit ami qui était visiblement en colère maintenant. Son père continuait à l'appeler et à frapper à la porte de plus en plus fort. Sous le coup de l'énervement, Adrien se leva brusquement, mais en faisant attention en repoussant Marinette. Il déverrouilla la porte pour l'ouvrir brusquement à son père.

-Non, je vais pas manger avec toi, je veux profiter de Marinette !

-Tu viens manger, sinon elle ne dort pas ici, menaça l'adulte.

-Ok. Tu viens, princesse ? Notre repas nous attend, dit-il en regardant son père.

-J'arrive, je dois prendre quelque chose avant.

-J'aimerais que vous mettiez une tenue convenable, nous avons des invités ce soir. Il y a une tenue pour vous dans la salle de bain.

-Merci, dit Marinette en partant dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit prendre ? demanda le père d'Adrien.

-La pilule. Maintenant tu peux aller rejoindre les invités, nous allons vous rejoindre.

Son père se retourna pour faire le chemin inverse et rejoindre les invités qui l'attendaient dans la salle à manger. Adrien prit son costume pour aller rejoindre sa petite amie dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la réflexe, la jeune fille mit sa robe devant elle pour pas que l'on voie sa poitrine.

-Adrien, tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé, princesse.

-Pas grave.

Elle enfila sa robe, qui était vert foncé avec un décolleté en V. Elle était toute drapée, avec une bande verticale autour de la taille et du ventre. Adrien la regarda avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

-Tu es magnifique, ma lady.

-Moi, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi tu ressembles en costume.

-Rien de plus normal.

Adrien s'habilla vite fait. Une fois dans une tenue des plus convenables, ils sortirent de la salle de bain.

-Tu as oublié ta cravate, minou.

-Tu me la mets ?

-Bien sûr, viens par là.

Une fois sa cravate mise, le modèle donna un baiser à sa petite amie. Ils étaient maintenant près de la salle à manger. Il pouvait entendre son père parler du départ de demain.

-Je suis navrée, je ne pourrai plus voir Adrien.

Marinette et Adrien se figèrent en entendant la voix de Chloé Bourgeois.

-Mon père a vraiment envie de me gâcher ma dernière soirée avec toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer.

-On mange le plat de résistance et on part, le dessert on le prendra là-haut.

-Tu es sûr que tu auras le droit à ce dessert ? rit la jeune femme.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Chloé fronça les sourcils en voyant sa pire ennemie au bras d'Adrien. Le jeune homme imita les serveurs dans les grand restaurants en tirant une chaise pour aider Marinette à s'asseoir. Son père le regardait sévèrement, et Maire était amusée en voyant le modèle jouer au gentleman. Quant à Chloé, elle bouillonnait de colère. La brunette la regarda avec un grand sourire et Adrien, déjà fatigué de jouer le gentleman, l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

-Adrien, ce n'est pas une manière de se tenir devant nos invités !

-Non, ce n'est rien, je trouve cela charmant, dit le Maire.

-Papa ! dit Chloé, offensée.

-Bien, commençons le repas, annonça Gabriel.

Le repas se déroula assez bien, malgré le fait que Chloé draguait Adrien librement. Le jeune homme ne prêtait pas attention à son amie d'enfance, mais à sa petite amie qui était juste à coté. Il lui caressait la cuisse.

-Père, je me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, déclara soudain Adrien en se levant. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Il prit la main de Marinette.

-Tu restes ici, Adrien !

-Non, désolé, je veux profiter de ma petite amie une dernière fois.

Le jeune homme entraîna la jeune femme vers sa chambre. Arrivé à l'intérieur, Adrien embrassa Marinette fougueusement, puis commença à la déshabiller.

-Adrien, attends. Avant, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Je vais enfin le savoir, dit-il, excité.

-Oui, tu vas enfin le savoir, mais avant je dois aller dans la salle de bain.

-Maintenant !?

-C'est mon côté fille, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Après quelques minutes, qui semblèrent des heures pour le modèle, il entendit de la musique. Il se tourna vers la salle de bain où Marinette était accoudée à la porte, vêtue d'un déshabillé blanc comme celui de la femme dans le clip de la chanson _Thinking_ _O_ _ut_ _L_ _oud_ de Ed Sheeran. D'ailleurs, c'était la musique qu'avait mise sa petite amie. Adrien était bouche bée, ses yeux la regardaient de bas en haut.

-Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu, dit-il enfin.

Marinette s'avança vers lui, prit sa main et l'emmena au milieu de la pièce. Puis ils commencèrent à danser. Le jeune homme avait placé ses mains dans le dos de sa coccinelle alors qu'elle avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de son chat.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle avec une petite voix.

-Moi aussi, ma lady.

La chanson changea, c'était maintenant _C_ _razy_ _in L_ _ove_ de Beyoncé. Marinette commença à défaire le nœud de cravate de son petit ami tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle s'écarta de ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à sa veste et aux boutons de sa chemise blanche. Adrien, lui, cherchait désespérément à enlever la tenue de sa petite amie. Lentement, Marinette fit reculer Adrien pour qu'il s'assoie dans le canapé. Elle monta sur lui, puis plaça ses mains sur le visage du modèle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Adrien avait enfin réussi à enlever la tenue de Marinette, à son plus grand bonheur. Les mains de la jeune femme descendirent jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon alors que celles du jeune homme étaient fermes sur les hanches de Marinette.

-Soulève tes hanches, ordonna-t-elle.

-Tu es bien pressée, dit-il en souriant.

Elle grogna, enfin il souleva son bassin pour qu'elle enlève son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Adrien saisit les hanches de sa petite amie.

La musique changea à nouveau. Maintenant, c'était _Love me like you do_.

-Touche-moi... souffla-t-elle.

-Où ça ?

-Joue pas à ça avec moi.

-Ici, fit-il en la touchant avec son doigt.

-Oui, gémit-elle.

Adrien continua à la toucher en même temps qu'elle le caressait. Leurs lèvres ne quittaient pas le corps de l'autre, leur souffle était beaucoup plus rapide. Marinette retira la main de son petit ami et commença à bouger ses hanches.

Après leur gros câlin, Adrien avait posé une couverture sur les épaules de Marinette, toute tremblante. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur. Les musiques tournaient en boucle : ils pouvaient entendre pour la troisième fois _Love me like you do._ Il continuait à l'embrasser, à la caresser et à lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

-Ma lady ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut faire un dernier tour sur les toits de Paris ?

-Bien sûr mon minou. Au fait, j'ai autre chose à te donner.

Elle se dirigea vers son sac pour y prendre un petite boite.

-J'ai pas eu le temps de l'envelopper, désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en se remettant sur lui.

-Pas grave.

Il ouvrit. Il put voir deux médaillons en forme de moitiés de coeur, l'un avec un A et l'autre avec un M, ainsi que deux chaînes.

-Ils sont magnifiques.

-Il y en a un pour toi et un pour moi.

Adrien prit celui avec le M. Il l'attacha autour de son cou, puis mit le sien à Marinette.

-On fait cette petite balade ? dit Marinette.

-Bien sûr. Plagg !

Plagg arriva devant lui ainsi que Tikki. Le petit chat noir fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir les deux adolescents nus.

-Avant de faire votre petite balade, je pourrais avoir un camembert ?

-Oui, il y en a dans mon sac, mais gardes-en pour demain dans l'avion.

Il entra dans le sac.

-Quoi, tu as pris que huit portions de camembert pour le voyage ?!

-Maintenant sept, vu que tu en as mangé une.

-Mais je vais pas tenir moi !

-Tu seras bien obligé de faire avec. Maintenant, Plagg, transforme-moi.

-Tikki, transforme-moi.

Les deux héros de Paris étaient maintenant sur les toits de la capitale. Au même moment, une attaque d'akuma se déclara. C'était un homme qui lançait de la foudre.

-Une dernière bataille, mon minou ?

-Avec plaisir, ma lady.

-À toi l'honneur pour une fois.

Chat s'avança vers elle, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle voulut approfondir le baiser mais il s'écarta.

-On fera cela plus tard, ma lady.

-J'ai hâte, mon chaton.

-Je suis un chat, je suis plus un bébé !

-Chat, on doit s'occuper de l'akuma.

Foudre était déjà parti en voyant les deux héros se disputer. Chat rit de sa bêtise tout en se grattant la nuque comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait gêné.

-Stupide chaton, rit-elle en partant devant lui.

Chat la suivit. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau dans la chambre d'Adrien, dans le lit, à parler doucement avec leur Kwami. Les deux petites créatures étaient au niveau du ventre de leur porteur. Adrien et Marinette avaient mis quelques cookies et camemberts pour eux. Plagg en avait déjà mangé deux portions.

-Tu es vraiment un ventre à pattes.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux résister à son odeur, à sa douceur, à son goût, tout en lui est merveilleux. C'est comme toi, tu ne peux pas résister à tes cookies.

-Oui, mais moi ça sent meilleur. Répondit Tikki

-J'approuve, dit Adrien.

-Arrête de te plaindre.

-Je sens comme une fromagerie depuis près de deux ans maintenant, alors excuse-moi de me plaindre.

-Ça sent très bon, le fromage.

Tikki et Marinette rirent en les voyant se disputer. Adrien essaya de convaincre Plagg de manger autre chose que du fromage puant, mais rien n'y fit. Comme argument, il lui avait sorti :

-C'est comme si tu essayais de remplacer ton chocolat par du camembert, ce n'est pas possible car ça n'a pas le même goût.

-Ça c'est sûr que ce n'est pas la même chose.

Le lendemain après-midi, vers quinze heures, Alya, Marinette et Nino étaient tous là, à accompagner Adrien au terminal. Adrien avait sa valise à la main, son autre bras était occupé à prendre Marinette contre lui. Nino pleurait maintenant, sa petite amie le prit dans ses bras. Marinette s'écarta pour laisser Nino dire au revoir a Adrien.

-Tu veilleras sur elle, promets-le moi.

-C'est promis Adrien.

-Merci, mon frère, d'ailleurs je t'ai toujours considéré comme ça, tu es le frère que j'ai pas eu.

-Tout comme toi pour moi, Adrien.

Nino laissa ensuite Alya lui dire au revoir.

-Reviens pour elle, d'accord ?

-C'est promis.

-Si tu reviens pas, c'est moi qui vais venir te chercher de force avec le FBI et les forces spéciales.

-Si ça peut marcher, rit-il.

-Adrien, nous partons, dit son père.

Le jeune homme lâcha sa valise pour prendre une dernière fois sa petite amie dans ses bras. Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, mais sentir une dernière fois le parfum, le corps, la chaleur, la voix, le toucher de Marinette était inimaginable. Il pouvait l'entendre sangloter.

-Ne pars pas, je t'en prie...

-Je vais revenir, ma lady, c'est promis.

-Je t'aime.

-Le vol en partance pour New-York aura un retard de cinq minutes.

Nino mit une musique, _Goodbye my lover_. Le couple commença à danser au milieu de l'aéroport.

Adrien l'embrassa une dernière fois, et la serra contre lui.

-Fais attention à toi, dit-il.

-C'est promis.

Puis il partit vers le couloir qui permettait d'avoir accès à l'avion. Marinette se précipita dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Nino les avait rejointes dans leur étreinte.

-Ça va aller Marinette, je serai là, c'est promis. Je te jure aussi qu'il va revenir, garde espoir surtout.

-Je...je dois aller...aux toilettes.

La jeune fille courut vers les sanitaires. Elle laissa sortir Tikki, qui était en larmes elle aussi.

-Tikki, transforme-moi.

Une fois dans son costume de coccinelle, Marinette sauta sur la tour de contrôle pour repérer l'avion dans lequel était Adrien. Une fois qu'elle le vit, elle lança son yo-yo autour de l'avion. Elle regarda ensuite à travers tous les hublots. Elle pouvait entendre les moteurs de l'avion se mettre en route. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il décolle. Quand elle vit enfin Adrien, elle frappa contre la vitre. Il regarda par dehors, avec les yeux inondés de larmes.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle.

Elle put lire sur ses lèvres qu'il disait la même chose. Marinette revint près des ses amis qui étaient assis sur les sièges. Une fois chez elle, la jeune femme monta dans sa chambre sans adresser un mot à ses parents. Elle grimpait dans son lit quand elle vit une chemise blanche, une bouteille de parfum et une feuille de papier. Marinette prit la chemise pour la porter à son nez. Elle ouvrit ensuite la feuille de papier.

 _Ma lady, ma princesse, ma partenaire._

 _Je te donne,ma chemise car je sais que tu l'adores c'est pour aussi que tu te rappelles mon odeur et qu'elle te suive partout, où que tu ailles. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Ah aussi, j'ai pris une de tes écharpes pour me rappeler également ton odeur._

 _Je t'aime. Je trouve même que le mot est faible : en fait, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je sais que c'est très fort et que personne ne peut l'imaginer, sauf toi._

 _Je ne te dis pas adieu mais au revoir._

Marinette relut la lettre plusieurs fois,à tel point que ses larmes étaient tombées sur la lettre et en avaient effacé quelques mots. Son père arriva dans la chambre avec sa compagne. Ils montèrent à l'échelle et prirent leur fille dans leurs bras. C'est là qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

 **Merci a tous ceux qui on suivit ma fiction, merci a tous pour vos commentaire et encouragement, merci également a Moira-Chan qui corrige mes chapitre.**


End file.
